


The Magic of Love

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Familiars, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Kinda AU, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Years ago, you promised your firstborn to a witch. Since then, despite your best efforts, you can't seem to get laid. The witch is getting pissed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I do not make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.
> 
> This one is going out with a massive shoutout to Kristan over on the DWP - Mirandy page on Facebook.

Miranda paced the hotel suite furiously. "I will let you get away with leaving me high and dry on the busiest week of my career, and I will not blacklist you across the Tri-State area, but there is one thing I need, Andréa."

"Anything," Andréa whispered.

Miranda smirked. "Your firstborn child."

"Wha..." Andréa shook her head, her confusion highlighted in her eyes. "Miranda, what do you mean?"

Miranda stopped pacing and caught the young woman's eyes. "I want another child and the twins would like a sibling. I cannot do so naturally. You seem popular with men, what with that fry-cook and your antics with Christian last night. So, when the time comes you will hand your firstborn over."

"You can't be serious?" Andréa let out a bark of laughter, showing her disbelief.

Pursing her lips, Miranda eyed the young woman coldly. "Deadly. When have you ever known me to say things I do not mean?"

"But Miranda..." Andréa trailed off as blue sparks flew from the tips of the silver-haired editor's fingers. "What are you?" She whispered.

"A witch," Miranda admitted, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Aren't you worried I will tell the world?" Andréa asked nervously.

"Go ahead, tell people, see if they believe you." Miranda's smile widened. "Now, will you agree to my terms?"

Shocked, Andréa did the only thing she could. "Okay." She agreed.

"Your word, Andréa," Miranda stated.

"You have my word, Miranda," Andréa whispered as the blue glow of magic enveloped her and it set the promise. There was no turning back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy had seen two years out at the Mirror and her fame in the industry was growing. She started freelancing the year before and work was coming in thick and fast. She understood it was almost time for her to choose where she wanted to take her career next.

Although her professional life was rewarding, her personal life had turned to shit at Runway and remained that way after she left Miranda in Paris. Nate hightailed it to Boston and Christian disappeared from her life as quickly as he appeared.

Picking through her mail, she found a thick parchment envelope and recognised Miranda's precise script. Hesitantly, she opened the missive to find four words.

**_Townhouse ASAP. That's all._ **

Andy shuddered as she cursed the woman who rarely, if ever, left her mind. She had kept Miranda's secret, mainly because anyone who knew her would assume working for Miranda had finally pushed her over the edge into madness. No-one would believe her claims Miranda Priestly was a witch as few people believed in magic. There was a word rhyming with it, that many would use, but even calling her a bitch was something no one was brave enough to say to the silver-haired editor's face.

Sighing, she knew she would have to go home and get changed order to look acceptable enough not to face Miranda's disapproval. Luckily she had used some of her recent earnings to upgrade her meagre wardrobe. Shoving her mail and laptop into her bag, she shrugged it onto her shoulder, grabbed her cell and walked out of the office, calling at her boss she had research to complete. Hailing a cab, she thought herself lucky when one screeched to a standstill in front of her. Clambering into the backseat she gave the cabbie her address. She closed her eyes as she held onto the headrest tightly as swerved through traffic, barely missing a familiar silver Town car.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was waiting by the window for the brunette having sent Roy to fetch her. It had been a long two years, and she had only just stopped herself from turning Stephen into a weasel, Irv into the toad and Jacqueline into a skunk. Too many people had disappointed her, but the biggest one was the young woman she had invited to her home. She heard the crashing of little feet coming through the front door and her Bobbsey's careened into the room, jumping up and down.

"Is she here, please say she's here!" They yelled.

"We'll soon have our baby brother or sister." Caroline whooped.

"Bobbsey, that is not yet certain." Miranda pursed her lips. She had tried working her magic, pushing suitable young men towards Andréa with no luck. It was like she was a repellant, each man refusing to further their dates, no matter how much magic she weaved. She wanted to get to the bottom of this little problem before many more years passed. "Now, you promised me, no magic tonight. No making Patricia talk to Andréa."

"But what if Patricia wants to say hello or ask how she is?" Cassidy asked unhappily.

"Then she can bark like a normal dog," Miranda stated, her lips quirking in amusement. The last time the twins had tricked Andréa, Patricia had answered her greeting as she petted her and asked how her day was. Andréa fainted, and she had to cast a spell to erase her memory of the incident.

**_"No longer that which you know presents itself_ **   
**_In terms of my Patricia answering your greeting_ **   
**_It's tendrils within your mind escape you_ **   
**_Fleeing with permanent erasure."_ **

Miranda caught the eye of her twins as her cell chirped. With a flick of her wrist, it was in her hand and she read the message from Roy. She looked up at her daughters. "No magic." She warned. "Andréa will be here shortly, and I warn you again, if you play one trick on her, I shall revoke your magic privileges.

"Aww, Mom." The twins whined.

She gave them one of her looks, one that told her she did not care to hear their arguments. "Not one more word, Bobbsey's."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Upon leaving her apartment wearing a new Balmain blouse with skinny jeans and ballet flats Andy spotted the silver Town car idling at the curb. Sighing she ran her fingers through her bangs in frustration. Looking up she caught the eye of Miranda's driver, Roy, as he held the door open for her. She rolled her eyes as she stepped towards him and when she slipped into the back seat, she caught his low chuckle.

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and caught Miranda's unique signature scent. It held a specific heart note of blue juniper berries and floral mimosa she found soothing. Andy let herself remember the moments she returned from Paris, back to her empty life.

_She travelled to Ohio in the hope she could spend time with her family, but in the nine months, she had been working at Runway, they had washed their hands of her. Andy stayed_ _just one night at her parents, their displeasure at her life choices was obvious. Over dinner they told her to go back to New York, she had made her bed it was time to lie in it. If she was alone, she had no one to blame but herself as she alienated everyone in her quest to succeed._

_Upon her return to New York she reached out to old friends, but they were unforgiving. They told her her absence had been unnecessary, and that Miranda had kept her spellbound by all she offered. She'd almost laughed at their words, they seriously did not understand how close to the truth they were._

_Deciding to move on with her life she sent her resume out. She had not been blacklisted but the fact she had walked away from Miranda was known across the industry and people were scared to face her disapproval. The only response she got was from Greg Hill at the New York Mirror. He wasn't a Miranda Priestly's biggest fan but still requested a recommendation. He hired her, laughingly stating that anyone who somehow became Miranda Priestly's greatest disappointment, must be someone to watch._

_Greg observed as she struggled to make her mark in the industry and he became a mentor, of sorts, seeing her desire to become the best she could be._ _Her work was detailed, and she added her own spin onto the stories she wrote, often getting more from them than anyone else would. She stood out from everyone and her peers were not happy, wondering just what power she welded to get people to open up to her._ _She moved up quickly through the ranks, keeping herself busy enough not to dwell on the fact she was alone in the world._

_Throughout the years, Miranda often queried if she was dating seriously. To minimise her annoyance, Andy often made out that her social life was better than it was. It wasn't as if the older woman travelled in the same circles so it was unlikely she would find her out in her little white lie._

_When asked out, she dated, but the men who asked her did not interest her. She couldn't seem to find anyone that captured her attention, and it was obvious their company bore her. It was very rare she made it past a second date. She hadn't had sex since that night with Christian, and it was becoming frustrating. To ease her loneliness she had rescued a kitten, but even that didn't help. The cat had an independent soul and didn't always appreciate her affections._

_She often asked herself if something had gone wrong with the magic Miranda had cast to secure their agreement._

Running her fingers through her bangs, she opened her eyes to catch Roy's in the rear-view mirror. "How's everything been?"

"You don't want to know," Roy stated. He smiled at her kindly. "We have all missed you, Miranda, especially."

"Oh, I really doubt that," Andy whispered, realising she wished it was the truth.

As they pulled up at the Townhouse, before Roy could open her door, she skipped from the car and up the stoop. Knocking on the door she listened to the rapid click of heels on tiles before the door swung open. It was like time stood still as she fell into deep pools of blue. She smirked as Miranda struggled to find words to greet her, but it soon turned to nervousness.

"Good evening, Andréa. We have much to discuss. Come along." Miranda gestured for her to follow with the crook of a finger.

"Yes, Miranda," Andy said, following the silver-haired woman further into her home.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was annoyed with herself. At the knock on the front door, she moved rapidly from the den to answer. She threw one final glare at her twins, a warning to behave, before opening the door and gesturing for the young woman to enter.

Raising her head, she fell into those expressively beautiful eyes, eyes she'd missed every day over the two years since Andréa walked away. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and her mouth turned dry. Licking her lips, she tried to speak, a small croak escaping instead of the greeting she wished to give. She saw the brunette's small smirk.

Clearing her throat she got herself together enough to speak. "Good evening, Andréa. We have much to discuss. Come along." Miranda gestured for her to follow.

"Yes, Miranda," Andréa whispered nervously, as she followed her. She could feel the waves of apprehension coming off the young woman in waves and it irked her. Andréa was closer to being her equal after two years away, having forged ahead in her career. It was something she had followed closely, willing the young woman to succeed.

Leading the woman into the kitchen, Miranda waved her hand in a gesture for the young woman to make herself comfortable at the breakfast bar and watched as the brunette sat. She let her eyes roam over Andréa's attire and nodded once. She had made an acceptable choice. Moving to the fridge, she turned her head. "A drink, perhaps?"

"Please," Andréa stated.

Pulling out a bottle of chilled white wine, she reached into a cupboard and pulled down two large them the brim she muttered an incantation over the glass she would give to Andréa.

_**"The truth I seek.** _   
_**Tell me no lies.** _   
_**Questions answered.** _   
_**No secrets shall you hide."** _

Facing the brunette, Miranda pushed the glass across the breakfast bar and perched on a stool opposite. She watched her sip nervously. "Tell me, Andréa., do you ever plan to keep your side of our bargain?" Miranda asked quietly.

"Um, yea, it's not like I'm trying not to date, it's just...well...I can't seem to get anyone to take me on more than the first date. The men who ask me out end up being so boring." Andréa clapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks flaring red in her embarrassment at speaking so honestly.

"Mm, I wonder. Are you open to dating and building a future outside your work?" Miranda mused.

Andréa sipped more wine, trying to get her embarrassment under control. "Seriously, the only thing I have slept with, since Paris, is my bloody unsociable kitten. It's not ideal." Andy admitted. "Oh God, why am I telling you this?" Andréa's head popped up, and she glared at Miranda before glaring at the wine in her glass and pushing it away. "Never mind witch. Casting a truth spell on my drink is a bitch move, Miranda, and unnecessary." Andréa looked furious. "In the future, if you want to ask me something, just be woman enough to do so. I don't appreciate being tricked into revealing personal things." She stood up and made to leave.

"I'm sorry, Andréa." The apology left Miranda's mouth unbidden, and she glared into her own glass. She was certain she had cast the truth spell on just one drink.

Andréa shook her head and continued to walk towards the front door with Miranda following, ready to coax her into staying.

As Andréa stepped past Patricia, the large Saint Bernard thumped her tail on the tile floor. "Hi, Patty." She bent down to scratch behind the dog's ear and was surprised when she lifted her head off her

"Hey, Andy. Long time." The dog gave the brunette a goofy doggy smile.

Miranda groaned as Andréa, once again, fell into a dead faint at the feet of her dog. Closing her eyes, she muttered a small curse under her breath and with a twirl of her finger levitated the brunette and moved her to the sofa in the den.

Following the brunette, she caught the eyes of her daughters. "Bobbsey's, what did I tell you?"

Cassidy looked down, shamefaced. "No magic, Mom."

Caroline looked at the brunette and grinned. "Her reaction was priceless."

"No magic for a week." Miranda intoned.

"Aww, but Mom..." Caroline whined.

"No buts. None of us will do any further harm to this woman." Miranda stated. There was something wrong with the magic she was casting, something that caused unwarranted effects.

Sitting down she pondered on what would cause her magic to go so wrong. The only thing that sprang to mind was an adage, that love was the real magic of the universe and in the face of love, magic would fail.

Frowning, she eyed Andréa warily. She had tried to turn off her growing feelings for the brunette upon being abandoned in Paris, but if she was honest, she could not let go of the peace and security she felt when the woman was near. She felt an innate hopelessness at the situation, her treacherous heart had foiled her for the first time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy's eyes fluttered open and met two sets of brilliant blue eyes. Letting her eyes roam around the room, she allowed them to land on the older woman. "Wha... Patricia...shit!" She closed her eyes.

"Language, Andréa." Miranda hissed.

Andy let out a bark of laughter, echoing her disbelief at the admonishment. "Seriously? Your dog just spoke and you expect me to..." She shook her head. "...You know what, forget it? I'll just be getting on my way. It's been a real trip, Miranda, as always." Easing herself upright, Andy made to stand but a wave of dizziness has her falling back down into the sofa. She groaned as the room spun.

"Please, Andréa, stay. You may have smacked your little head and are suffering from a concussion. Please, rest. We will get you a glass of water." Miranda's words were quiet as she shooed the twins away to do her bidding.

"You said please, twice." Andy's eyes opened and her eyes at stared at the women who had blown her mind in two short sentences. "Why are you being nice?"

"I want this promise between us to work, Andréa. You will still be a part of the child when it comes. I want our relationship to be amicable." Miranda pursed her lips and Andy sensed she was fighting not to say something.

"And?" Andy asked, curiously.

Miranda shook her head and schooled her features. Andy saw the walls come up higher than ever "And I refuse to waste any more of my magic trying to get you a boyfriend." Miranda hissed. "We will do this the old-fashioned way. I will have to coach you the ways to catch and hold on to a man."

"Yea, 'cause that's worked well for you, so far." Andy couldn't stop the harsh words. Biting her lip she saw the flicker of hurt in the older woman's eyes. Before she could apologise the twins barrelled back into the room and Caroline handed her a cold glass. Taking a deep drink, she coughed as the neat vodka coursed its way down her throat. "Holy shit! Caro, Cassi, what the hell?"

Miranda snatched the drink and sipped. Wincing, she glared at her daughters, who seemed to be doing their best to sabotage this. "Bobbsey's, go to your room. We will speak about this later."

Her tone had them rushing from the room and she listened to Cassidy's words. "Well done, Caro. Mom's so going to punish us for this."

"She deserved it. You heard what she said." Caroline responded loudly.

"She's angry, wouldn't you be if someone's magic just made you repel anyone you may be interested in?" Cassidy asked.

"I think mom loves her," Caroline mumbled.

"Mm, and we know Andy loves Mom. What if your heart belonged to someone who you believed only wanted to take your first baby from you?" Cassidy looked back and saw her mom watching them.

"I think we're screwed," Caroline groaned. "They'll never work it out."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda sat in her office looking out at the skyline and thought about the evening two nights before.

After Andréa left, visibly furious with her and refusing to listen, she moved up the stairs and spoke to the twins regarding their words about her feelings and those they professed Andréa held for her. She had dismissed their claims and recognised their hurt in the face of her disbelief. She had revoked their magic for a week and as yet had not given in to their wheedling.

Their claims were absurd really. Although she could, begrudgingly, admit to holding certain warm feelings for Andréa, she still had a certain image to maintain and Andréa did not fit into it, but it was more than that, there was no way on Earth such a beautiful soul such as Andréa could ever love her. Was there?

She had to admit to herself that securing Andréa's firstborn was not something she ever expected, but if she could not love the brunette, she would lavish her child with all the love she held close to her heart. And that was why she was now pushing for this. Her heart ached, the need to love was overwhelming.

Deciding she had spent too much time on errant thoughts of the brunette, she turned towards her desk only to spot the young woman in question hovering in the doorway, shrugging off Emily's attempts to pull her away. She looked dreadful; like she hadn't slept a wink. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair in a messy updo, plus her shirt was buttoned unevenly.

"You can't go in there, Andy, she'll kill you and then me." Emily hissed. "What on Earth are you thinking?"

Miranda coughed, catching both young women's attention. "Andréa, come, close the door. Emily, coffee, hot. That's all." She waved the redhead away and stood as Andréa continued to hover. Rolling her eyes, she pulled the young woman further into the room and closed the door. Grasping her elbow, she led her to the wide sofa and pushed her into it. "You look like hell, Andréa."

"What did you mean, you refuse to waste any more magic on me? How much have you done? Did you interfere in my career?" The questions came thick and fast.

Miranda sat beside the young woman and laid a hand on her forearm. The touch seemed to shock the brunette who snatched her arm away. It hurt Miranda, she only endeavoured to offer Andréa a little comfort as she tried to work out what to tell her.

Scooting away she sat at an angle facing the brunette. "We do not always socialise in the same circles, but there have been a handful of occasions where your work placed you back into my vicinity." Miranda saw the curiosity in Andréa's eyes. "The first occasion was around five months after you left Paris. I met a young man named Paul who worked for Vanity Fair. You looked appealing in a flowing print Balmain dress and caught his attention from across the room as you danced with Nigel, you were laughing and seemed so happy and carefree. As he glanced in your direction, he expressed a wish to take you dancing. A little whisper in his ear provided him with enough courage to ask you out. He tried nothing past the first date."

Miranda licked her lips before continuing. "The second occasion was almost eight months after. I had not long returned from Paris." Miranda pursed her lips. Paris that year had been a nightmare. Whenever she turned, she expected to see the brunette and her disappointment had grown when she only saw Emily or one of her other employees. She continued to explain. "That night it was the investment broker, David whose attention you captured. He wished to wine and dine you. I watched as he bravely approached, you greeted him cordially and blushed at whatever he whispered in your ear. I saw you write your number on his hand and walk away."

Andy let out a small chuckle. "Paul was high as a kite when we went out that night and rubbed himself against me like a horny teenager for most of the evening. It left me uncomfortable. I found him with his tongue down another woman's throat after escaping to the bathroom for five minutes. David's idea of wining and dining was to take me to Arby's and bore me to tears with a blow by blow account of his most recent golf vacation in Palm Springs." Andy sighed. "I assume you pushed Matthew and Diego into my path too?"

Miranda nodded. "I may have given them a little nudge."

"Well, Matthew was interesting enough, but he spent the night scanning the room for a better option. My date with Diego showed promise. We had a good night, he held my hand when he walked me to the door of my apartment. He leant in to kiss my cheek, sniffed once and ran. He never called. It made me believe there was something wrong with me and it was enough to put me off." Andréa caught her eyes. "You never answered my question about my career. Have you messed with that too?"

Miranda could not look away. "No, Andréa. I have not interfered with your career although I admit to following it with interest. You show much promise, something I'm sure your editor knows." A knock at the door stalled her words. "Enter." She barked.

The door swung open and Emily balanced a tray holding five coffees in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other as she stepped into the room. Moving gracefully, she set the items down on the low table in front of the two women. Pushing the bag towards Andréa she took a large coffee from the centre of the cardboard holder and handed it to her. "You look like you needed a pick me up, Andy. I got you a hazelnut latte and a chocolate chip muffin." Emily smiled softly at the brunette.

"Thanks, Em," Andréa's gratitude was clear.

Blushing brightly, Emily nodded once. "Anytime." Spinning on her heel, she moved from the room quickly closing the door behind her and leaving Miranda stunned.

"Would you care to explain?" Miranda asked. She hadn't known Emily and Andréa were on such friendly terms.

Andy sighed. "It's a long story and I've probably taken up enough of your time." Andréa stood quickly, swaying slightly. "I should go. My apologies for the disruption and thank you for seeing me."

The young woman stepped around the table and staggered. As she fell forward her head bounced off the corner of the table sending the drinks flying. With a wave of her hand, Miranda stopped the drinks from toppling to the carpeted floor and hurried to the brunette's side. Kneeling down, she turned the brunette and saw the gash of her temple. A trickle of blood coursed its way down the side of Andréa's face. "Andréa, wake up." She patted the young woman's face gently but received no response. She called out to her assistants. "Call 911, we need an ambulance."

Within ten minutes the paramedics were pushing their way into Miranda's office where they found her with the brunette's head in her lap. They expressed concern as Andréa was still out cold and had shown no signs of coming around. After cleaning up her head, they secured her neck and found the lump at the back of her head.

Miranda eased herself to her feet, a frown marring her forehead. She explained softly that Andréa had fainted two nights before and it prompted the paramedics to secure to the stretcher efficiently to take her to the hospital. Miranda insisted that she be taken to the Presbyterian where her own physician would be waiting. She called out to the new Emily to contact her doctor and request her presence at the hospital immediately and followed it with a demand for her bag and coat. The implications of Andréa's injuries concerned her.

As Emily stepped into her office with the items, she saw the tears sparkling in her green eyes. "Would you like me to accompany her?" Emily asked breathlessly.

"No, I shall." Miranda tilted her head, curious.

"I am her emergency contact," Emily admitted. "Both Nigel and I. They will no doubt contact us, anyway." Emily bit her lip nervously. "She has no one else."

"Call Roy and have him bring you and Nigel. Request for the book to be delivered electronically. I will travel in the ambulance with her."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily turned away, her shoulders slumping. She turned her head and eyed Miranda warily. "She's a good person, the best kind of person to have in your life. She's stubborn and infuriating but she cares in a way no other ever could." Miranda watched as Emily stepped to the side and let the stretcher past, only just stopping herself from reaching out to the young woman. "Andy has lost so much, and yet she has so much love to give." Emily looked at her appraisingly. "Whoever holds her heart is the luckiest person in the world. I hope they realise that."

Miranda took her jacket and shrugged it on, grabbing her purse she pulled it onto her shoulder and followed the stretcher as it made its way to the elevator banks. As they travelled down, she stood beside Andréa's head while the two paramedics stood at the foot of the stretcher chatting idly about their weekend plans.

Andréa stirred, moaning slightly as her hand moved up to her head. Miranda leant over and batted it away. At the light touch, a current of electricity passed up Miranda's arm and her eyes widened, she saw the faint purple sparks flickering from the tips of Andréa's fingers. "Mm, my fingers tingle," Andréa muttered.

"Andréa, try to remain still," Miranda muttered, worrying her lip between her teeth. There was more going on with the beautiful young woman than she'd realised. She noticed Andréa watching her with bleary eyes and tried to offer a reassuring smile as the elevator opened and the stretcher moved.

Schooling her features, Miranda shot a glare at the hovering clackers and they dispersed quickly. Her heels clacked against the tiles of the foyer as she followed the paramedics and watched as they eased Andréa into the back of the waiting ambulance. Entering the back of the vehicle, she sat beside the woman and was stunned when a hand reached for hers.

"When you touch me, I sense the magic flowing through me." Andréa's eyes fell closed, and she hummed. "It feels good, like warm rain."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Upon seeing Miranda's physician and having her run a barrage of tests proved Andy had a severe concussion. What made things worse was the fact she hadn't eaten or slept for almost 24 hours due to feeling nauseated.

Miranda was not happy, and Andy could feel the anger rolling off her in waves. She hissed at Andy about her unwillingness to take care of herself until Nigel arrived and pulled her away. Scooting out of bed, Andy swayed until Emily's arm wrapped itself around her waist and she helped her walk towards the door.

"Thanks, Em," Andy whispered as she peered around the door.

"I have your discharge papers," Emily muttered. "I know how much you hate hospitals." They listened as Nigel's raised voice reached them and moved out of the room.

"You aren't helping Miranda." Nigel continued to pull her along the corridor and she was not amused.

"Let.  _Me_. Go." Miranda's voice carried along the corridor and Nigel winced as he complied. "How dare you?"

"I dare because that woman is like the little sister I never had and Emily thinks exactly the same. We are a family and frankly, she doesn't deserve to have you berate her for something that wasn't her fault." Nigel hissed furiously.

Nigel was angrier than Andy had ever seen him and she stepped in. "It's okay, Nigel. I know Miranda is just masking her concern behind her usual facade."

Miranda stiffened as Andy's voice hit them. Spinning on her heel, she glared at the brunette who was being supported by a nervous looking Emily. Her eyes softened as her concern rose at the sight of the pale complexion and trembling hands. "You should rest, Andréa."

"They've discharged me," Andy explained, hiding her hands in her jean's pockets. "Will you call me a cab, Nige?"

"You're a cab, Six." Nigel grinned as Andy snorted out a loud bark of laughter.

"Funny man." Andy giggled. "Seriously, I want to go home, shower and sleep for a week."

"You shouldn't be alone, it will be a little cramped since Em is staying at mine, but you can bunk in..." Nigel trailed off as Miranda interrupted.

"You will stay at the townhouse with me. The twins are with their father this weekend so you will get plenty of peace." Miranda interrupted.

Andy glanced up warily. "Thank you, Miranda, but I..." She bit her lip, nervously.

"No, no, that wasn't a question." Miranda's tone was firm. She glanced at her assistant and creative director. "I shall have Roy drop you both off. I suppose we will need to gather things from your apartment?" She cocked an eyebrow at Andy who nodded wordlessly. "All right." She breathed. "Come along, Roy is waiting."

The trip across the city was tense and Andy let her eyes fall closed as she sat between Miranda and Emily while Roy navigated the busy Friday afternoon traffic with Nigel at his side. Her head fell forward as she dozed and someone pulled her into a warm embrace. She caught the whisper of Emily's tiny gasp as she settled surrounded by Miranda's unique signature scent. She knew nothing more until a light touch along her jawline woke her and she blinked sleepily up into Miranda's eyes. "Mm, sorry. I seem to have fallen asleep on you." Andy licked her dry lips.

"Hush, now," Miranda smirked. "We are at your apartment. Come along, the sooner we go up, the sooner we can go home and get you settled in." She slid from the car and held her hand out for Andy to take. They walked up through Andy's complex with Miranda's hand resting reassuringly at Andy's elbow.

Andy stepped towards the locked door and fumbled with her keys for a moment before the door swung open. "Honey, I'm home," Andy called out. A small mewl greeted her and a tiny white kitten rubbed itself up against her legs before brushing itself against Miranda's ankles, leaving a trail of white fur on her tailored Bill Blass pants. She scowled down at the fluffy white kitten with blue eyes. "Shiro, no."

Miranda bent and scooped the kitten up, rubbing her cheek against the soft fur. "It's of no concern." Miranda moved around the room, a genuine smile on her face as she whispered to the kitten as it purred and rubbed her face against Miranda's.

Andy watched as Miranda took in her small apartment, looking for a sign of her disgust, but Miranda's eyes held only curiosity as she viewed the photographs and trinkets Andy displayed. There were photos of Andy with both Nigel and Emily and ones of Nigel, Emily and Serena. There was no evidence of her family in this room. Miranda's eyes landed on her collection of Runway magazines and she stalled.

Moving into the small bedroom, Andy frowned at the chaos. Clothes were strewn everywhere from getting ready to see Miranda a few days before. Moving to the closet, she grabbed a small holdall and stuffed plain black cotton underwear at the bottom, she followed it with socks, two pairs of jeans, some t-shirts and a hoody. Moving to her bedside table she looked at the small photograph of herself and her family and placed it between the folds of the t-shirts and zipped the bag closed before moving to the bathroom and gathering her toiletries in another bag.

Andy had returned from the City of Light to find her boyfriend and friends gone. Within a month she learned her parents and sister had been wiped out by a drunk driver. She was alone in the world. It was shortly after this she had reconnected with Nigel and Emily, who had pulled her away from her despair and loneliness.

Ambling from the room, she saw Miranda, sat on her couch, with the kitten perched on her shoulder. Miranda had gathered kitty litter, the pet carrier and Shiro's food to one side of the sofa. She gazed at Miranda and her new familiar and shook her head. "That's just typical." She mumbled, dropping her bags.

"Shiro told me you take good care of her." Miranda smiled up at her happily. "She is a gorgeous beast." Miranda smooched the kitten. "Yes, I'm talking about you, my gorgeous girl." The soft cooing Miranda enacted with the cat shocked Andy.

Andy smiled a little. "I try, she can be a little standoffish."

"Mm, cats are independent creatures." Miranda smiled bad the sight took Andy's breath away. "Now, it seems you have everything you require, I text Roy and..." The knock at the apartment door interrupted her and she stood to put the Shiro into her pet carrier as she yowled her displeasure.

Andy moved to the door and grinned at Roy, gesturing for him to come in. Roy stepped inside, looking around the small space until his eyes came to rest on the items for the kitten and her bags. He moved forward with a nod at Miranda and lifted Andy's bag onto his shoulder before gripping the kitty litter and food and heading out.

Miranda held the pet carrier and looked around. "You may require your laptop and cell phone charger, Andréa." She nodded at the desk in the corner where her messenger bag sat, the contents sat atop the dark wood haphazardly.

Andy walked over, shoving items into the bag randomly, including her open journal. She frowned, sure it had been closed. Looking at Miranda she saw no hint of anything that showed she had read the contents. Shrugging she pulled the bag close. "You know, I'd be fine here."

"Oh no. No, no, no. You will come with me." Miranda smiled at the compliance in her eyes. "We can relax this evening, I'll even order a pizza. Tomorrow our lessons begin."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy agreed, defeated. She knew she couldn't fight the force of nature that was Miranda Priestly and win.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing Shiro was comfortable in her new surroundings, Miranda gave a low warning to Patricia to and led the brunette up to the guest bedroom.

It was a large, light and comfortable room with en-suite facilities and it had not been used since Stephen disappeared from her home. Miranda had spent time, while her divorce was progressing, having it redecorated and remodelled in creams and blues to match her own taste and if it offered more closet space, she'd be sorely tempted to make it her own bedroom.

Standing awkwardly outside the room she gestured to her own bedroom. "My bedroom is across the hall, should you need anything please do not hesitate to call out." Miranda touched her arm briefly. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Andréa."

She left the brunette to settle into the guest room and moved silently across the hall to her own. Stripping out of her clothes she changed into comfortable loungewear before moving to her bathroom and removing her makeup. It wasn't as if Andréa had not seen her without it before.

Memories of that penultimate night in Paris flooded her consciousness as she looked in the mirror and she frowned. She never let herself show such vulnerability, but there had been something warm and comforting in Andréa's eyes, something seemingly affectionate. It had stopped her, for a small time, from erecting her usual defences. It had been a welcome change to allow herself the freedom not to have to hide how she felt.

But then she had to spoil it with her coldness, her words pushing Andréa out of her room and into the arms of that rat, Christian Thompson. And then the following day she pushed her even further away with her dismissal and the gloating about her manoeuvring.

Miranda understood she should have recognised such behaviour would not be appreciated by the sensitive brunette, especially when her friend had been left reeling from the perceived betrayal. Upon reflection, and it was something she had reflected on a lot over the years, there were so many things that she could have done differently.

She could have listened to the brunette's warnings that day, rather than dismissing her, she should also have taken Nigel to one side and explained why he wouldn't be moving on to James Holt. She should have followed Andréa when she left her on the steps of the Petit Palais rather than letting herself stew in her fury, she could have asked Andréa not to leave her.

Shaking her head, Miranda stared at her reflection. "It is no wonder she ran. She probably couldn't get away fast enough." Miranda turned away. "But I found her, and extracted the promise from her, she is bound by my magic." She sighed heavily, suddenly weary. "I want her child and must focus on that rather than wishful thinking about something I cannot have."

With that in mind, she left her bedroom and made her way to the study to finish up her workday so she would be free for the rest of the weekend.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hours passed from their return to the townhouse and Miranda had not heard a peep out of Andréa. She had sent her a text message providing the WIFI password and offering pizza for dinner but she had been met with radio silence.

Until that moment, she'd held the small hope the brunette would join her in the study, even if she just curled up on her vastly comfortable, and expensive, sofa and slept.

Finalising the changes of the electronic version of the book, Miranda closed her Mac down and slid her chair backwards, stretching herself out and extending her neck she heard the satisfying crack.

Looking towards the large bay window, to where one of Patricia's numerous beds lay, her lips quirked at the sight of the little ball of white fur lying peacefully on Patricia's large tan back.

Shiro had made herself quite comfortable, and Patricia seemingly didn't mind the ball of fluff using her as a pillow. Patricia initially had a good sniff before swiping her large tongue up the side of the kitten's face before doing the same to Andréa.

She moved from the room and down the hall to the kitchen. The house was quiet, too quiet really. She hated the weekends her mischievous babies were with their father, but they needed his assistance to help them control their magic. Koba was a powerful warlock in his own right, and their joining was organised even before their birth, but it was not meant to be.

Born with the name Miriam, she became Miranda and Koba became James, before reverting back to his birth name. They both changed over time and they drifted even further apart.

Switching on the kettle, she pulled her favourite mug down and added a tea bag. Making a decision she pulled another mug down. She would check in on the young woman upstairs with the premise of taking her a hot beverage.

Moving gracefully, she added the hot water to the mugs and let the tea steep before she stirred in honey. Grabbing both mugs, she moved carefully up the circular staircase that would take her to the young woman.

As she reached the door, she tapped and caught the small moan. Placing the cups down on the floor beside the door, Miranda eased it open, peering into the semi-darkness, the head of the bed was cast in a stream of light from the small lamp on the bedside table.

The small moans that assaulted her ears had Miranda's eyes widening and she bit her lip to smother her gasp as her desire rocketed. She observed the movement below the light blanket covering the young woman. Hips rocking as the hand glided.

"Mm, Miraaaandaaa." The low moan of her name had her moving backwards, closing the door as she retreated quickly into her own room. Leaning her forehead against the door, she took a shuddering breath and her eyes fell closed.

The image from leaving the room was seared into her psyche. The young woman's eyes opened as she climaxed, calling her name. And those eyes had met and held her own. She had been caught.

Moaning, she couldn't stop her hand from travelling down under her yoga pants and dipping into her aching core. She arched into the first touch, a breathy groan escaping from deep within her throat.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy couldn't believe she had been caught, by the focus of her fantasy no less. Scrabbling from under the covers she grabbed the sleep pants that had been casually tossed to the side and pulled them up her long legs.

Striding to the bathroom she turned the faucet for the hot water and scrubbed her hands before switching to cold and throwing it over her face.

Looking in the large mirror she saw she was flushed, her eyes sparkled from her activities and she had a serious case of bed head from falling asleep with her hair still damp from her shower.

It had been Miranda's scent surrounding her that led up to that moment of release. She had dreamt of the older woman coming into the room and crawling up the bed to land between her parted thighs, where her tongue swiped her clit.

It had seemed so real and she'd felt the ache of disappointment upon realising it was a dream. The thrumming need between her legs was relentless and she hadn't been able to resist moving her hand down to ease the building pressure.

Another wave of desire flooded through Andy at her recollections and she shook her head in an attempt to chase them away. She hoped Miranda would see the keening moan of her name as a sense of shock at being discovered rather than from being the focus of her vivid imagination. The last thing she needed was Miranda knowing her feelings were more than the usual fear, respect and, in some instances, loathing.

Andy understood her behaviour towards the woman in Paris had been caused by her growing feelings and the realisation they would never be reciprocated. It was self-preservation that made her run, in the hope that given some time and distance from the woman she would be able to forget the inconvenient emotions swirling within her.

Her departure from the editor's life had been in vain. Her abundant feelings did not disappear as she wished, instead, she took every opportunity to view the older woman from the sidelines of her life.

Moving from the bathroom, she opened the bedroom door and looked across the corridor. She heard a small thump and looked down. Noticing the two cups of tea, she smiled at the gesture.

Another thump against the door opposite had Andy's head snapping up, biting her lip. She was confused. What on Earth was Miranda doing? Padding across the hall she stopped and listened. She could hear panting breaths and the occasional thump against the wood.

Her eyes widened and she backed up, almost knocking the drinks over in her haste. Scooping them up she strode away as quickly as possible, hitting the circular staircase at an almost run.

Andy slowed down so she wouldn't fall, but her heart was racing. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Unable to stop herself, a smile blossomed on her face.

This was certainly an interesting turn of events. Miranda Priestly had, for all intents, needed to fuck herself, just from the sight of her unravelling. The wish she now had, was that she could witness the moment of Miranda's climax, as Miranda had witnessed hers.

"Fuck, Sachs. This is gonna be an interesting few days." Andy muttered as she hit the kitchen.

The tap of paws on marble tiles behind her had Andy turning around. She watched as Patricia lumbered towards her, a large patch of fluffy white swaying perilously on the wide back. Shiro looked up at her, her blue eyes reminding her of Miranda's, and yowled loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll feed you now," Andy muttered as Shiro jumped gracefully from Patricia's back and with a flick of her head and swish of her tail preceded Andy into the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy set about making more tea. She was both hungry and thirsty but did not wish to impose on Miranda. Looking in the fridge she viewed the options available. Yoghurt, cut fruit, leftovers and cold meats. There were items for salad in the crisper.

"The Tupperware on top holds a Caesar Salad but I can still order pizza if you like." Miranda's voice had her spinning on her heels and she bit her lip as she viewed the older woman.

Miranda looked phenomenal without makeup and wearing casual clothing. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes were bright. "Oh, I didn't hear you." She met Miranda's eyes. "Pizza sounds good. Would you like some tea?" Andy internally cursed herself for offering the woman a drink in her own home.

Miranda smirked. "No, I will have a glass of wine." Miranda brushed past her and Andy breathed in. She could smell the faint scent of body wash, Miranda's usual intoxicating perfume and something undefinable. Miranda turned her head and caught her eyes, their faces close as she grabbed an open bottle of chilled white wine. "I would offer you one also, but alcohol is not a good idea when you are suffering from a concussion."

Andy pouted causing Miranda to chuckle softly. The editor seemed relaxed as she moved away from the fridge, grabbing a large wine glass and moving towards the breakfast bar where her cell lay. Andy stepped towards Miranda and eyed the older woman warily. "Miranda, about before...When you...Um, I don't usually..."

Miranda fiddled with her cell but looked up at her. "I do not wish to hear it, Andréa." Miranda blushed. "I am aware young people have certain needs."

"So, do older people." Andy hissed. Slapping her hand over her mouth she groaned. "Jesus, why can't I filter my thoughts around you?" She turned away embarrassed as Miranda let out a peal of musical laughter.

The beauty of Miranda's laughter and her obvious delight stunned Andy and she turned, gaping at Miranda, her mouth opening and closing in disbelief as the older woman attempted to regain control.

"Touché." Miranda guffawed, as another bout of unbridled laughter rattled from her throat. She swiped the tears of mirth from her cheeks. "I have not had a chance to undo that truth spell, and the fact is my magic somehow backfired, so it seems I must be equally truthful."

"Oh." Andy's eyes widened at the admission.

Miranda clapped her own hand over her mouth and her laughter subsided. "You weren't supposed to know that." Her own eyes blazed fiercely. "This is absolute craziness. If you finish making your tea, I will reverse the spell."

Andy turned her back to make tea as Miranda picked up her cell and placed the order for their pizza, requesting Andy's favourite with ease. She sat down opposite as she disconnected the call and pushed her mug of tea towards the older woman.

Miranda looked down and muttered her incantation ten times as she thought of the truth spell.

 ** _"A spell was cast_**.  
**_Now make it pass_**.  
**_Reverse it now_**.  
**_Don't ask me how."_**

If Andy expected sparks to fly from Miranda's fingers that would be expected, right? The fact that Miranda had not zapped anything in her attempt to break the spell was a surprise to the brunette. She gazed curiously as Miranda pushed her tea back towards her and sipped her own wine.

Andy gulped the cooling liquid and sighed. "I have no problem telling you the truth, Miranda, but I infinitely appreciate having the option to edit my responses to you."

"Mm, yes. I can see why." Miranda sipped her wine. "May I ask what brought on your appearance at Runway today?"

"I was offered a promotion yesterday," Andy admitted. "In editorial."

"And you assumed it had something to do with me?" Miranda smiled. "You are aware I am not your editor's favourite person, mm?"

"I heard rumours he had some advances rebuffed." Andy grinned. "But I take such rumours with a pinch of salt, like the ones that state you've been known to have small relationships with the fairer sex." She cut her eyes at Miranda and saw the shock filtering through her eyes before the barriers came up.

"Such rumours are baseless." Miranda hissed.

"As I said, I pay scant attention. It's a shame though...: Andy trailed off and bit her lip. "...it seems quite limiting, I mean...um...to always date the same sort of...man."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should try to reverse that truth spell again. Your filtering still seems to be broken." The editor's lips quirked in the ghost of a smile as Andy blushed. The doorbell sounding had Andy jumping to her feet and Miranda rummaging in her purse to hand Andy a $50 note. "Answer that, will you. And tell them to keep the change."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

There was a reason Miranda had asked Andréa to answer the door. Tony's Pizza would have sent their usual delivery boy, Nic, a wannabe underwear model. He was a beautiful boy, and seemingly popular with the ladies.

Stepping lightly to the hallway Miranda could hear him flirting outrageously as Andréa attempted to shoo him away. She frowned, surely Andréa would not disregard such blatant flirtation. Her frown deepened. It seemed Andréa would.

Miranda watched as Andréa grabbed the pizza box from Nic's arms and thrust the fifty into his hand as he made to reach for hers, shouting hastily for him to keep the change as she slammed the door in his face. Andréa looked angrier than she had ever seen her.

As the brunette brushed past her, Miranda caught the muttered diatribe. "Brainless, pretty boy, moron. Who greets someone like that?" Andréa continued to mutter as she stomped around the kitchen in search of plates, slamming cupboard doors in her wake as she imitated the man in a deep Brooklyn drawl. "Are you craving some Pizza? Because I'll gladly give you a pizza this dick!" Miranda couldn't stop the smile forming. "As if that crap actually works."

"How about, just like this pizza, my tongue will also go straight to your thighs." Miranda laughed as Andréa spun around, shocked at the words, her face flushed and eyes darkening as she offered her a heated gaze.

Seemingly shaking herself out of her stupor, Andréa searched her eyes, her own lightning to their usual warm chocolate. "I think your chat up lines need work too, Miranda."

"Aha, maybe it is not the line at fault, maybe the person it is aimed at is just not receptive to my charms." Miranda's voice was soft as she leaned against the doorjamb and folded her arms across her chest. She watched intently as Andréa flushed again, the blush caressing her neck and cheeks adorably.

"You'd be surprised at how receptive I can be, given the right incentive," Andréa muttered breathlessly.

"Mm, let's eat." Miranda changed the subject quickly, filing the words away for further examination at a later time. She moved gracefully to the last cupboard and pulled out two plates before moving to the fridge, extracting the wine and a bottle of Pellegrino while Andréa took a glass from one of the cupboards, she'd already slammed her way through. They sat opposite each other as Miranda opened the pizza box and inhaled the scent of melted cheese and pepperoni. Taking a slice, Andréa bit into it with gusto, moaning at the first taste.

Miranda's thighs clenched and she pulled her hands under the breakfast bar, clenching them in an attempt to get her surging hormones under looked at the brunette, who seemed to have a reasonable appetite, having already hoovered two slices. Miranda pulled a slice onto her own plate and picked at it half-heartedly, and remembered her words to Emily sent via text.

_M.P: What did you mean when you said Andréa had lost so much? And why has Nigel claimed you are her family?_

_E.C: Exactly that. She had no one after her ex-boyfriend and friends disappeared from her life before going to Paris and then her parents and sister died shortly after her return. You should really ask her how this came about._

Miranda had been saddened by the news and had spent some time upon their return to the townhouse studying the reports of her parent's death. It was claimed the accident was caused by a drunk driver, but some held the belief that a recent court case Richard Sachs had been involved in, something to do with the mob, was the cause.

She made the decision that she would impart what her own mother had taught her to prepare her for her marriage. The next few days would not be easy, but she had lessons to impart to push Andréa into a situation where she could work towards fulfilling their agreement.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda woke up refreshed and raring to go, looking at her cell she saw the message from Cassidy advising her of their imminent return. As she stepped from her bedroom, she smelled food cooking and the hint of coffee. Moving quietly down the stairs she came to a halt at the sight of the brunette scrambling eggs. Andréa was barefooted but wore a pair of running shorts and a vest, her hair was in a high ponytail with loose tendrils framing her face. She looked spectacular.

"Do not tell me you are going running?" Miranda stated. She winced at the note of accusation in her voice.

Andréa spun around, flushing brightly. "Um, I've already been out, just a slow jog. I took Patricia."

Miranda stepped into the room further, her eyes searching the room until they landed on Patricia. The large dog was lay on her side, worn out from the exertion. Her tail thumped at the sight of her but she did not get up to greet her mistress. Shiro had once again made herself comfortable, burrowed between Patricia's large front paws. "Andréa, the doctors advised you to take it easy."

"I'm fine, Miranda." Andréa sounded exasperated. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a jog to clear my head, and when I returned, I made a start on breakfast. A way of saying thank you for taking care of me yesterday. So, sit, I'll get you a coffee and then I'll leave you in peace."

Miranda's jaw clenched. "So, you will just leave?"

"Miranda, I could have snuck out earlier and made my way home. It's not like I upped and left. But I have no doubt encroached enough. I understand how private you are, it cannot be easy having a virtual stranger in your home."

"You are not a stranger. I...well, I thought we may talk, and I can assist you in keeping your side of our bargain," Miranda stated.

"You still want to help me go on dates?" Andréa seemed incredulous.

"Of course. I know the perfect man for you to date, a new writer for Runway, he shows potential. If you consider you are well enough, I shall organise it." Miranda perched at the breakfast bar and watched as Andréa organised coffee for them both. Shiro stalked from between Patricia's paws and bound up onto her lap. She stroked between the kitten's ears absent-mindedly.

"My parents have been married for over sixty years, Andréa. As a child, my mother told me successful relationships were more a result of character than content." Miranda continued to speak as Andréa sat opposite pushing her favourite mug and a plate filled with Turkey bacon, scrambled eggs and hot buttered toast towards her. She shooed the kitten off her knee and was treated to a yowl of displeasure that had her grinning. She dug into her eggs with gusto, speaking between mouthfuls.

"Mother's favourite saying is;  _'You catch more flies with honey than vinegar'_. It has been something I have always struggled with even after watching my parents speak to one another with kindness and respect. They maintain, this alone, helped in establishing and maintaining a partnership of fairness and allowed them to create a stronger bond." Miranda sipped her coffee with a sigh. It was perfect. "Now I realise you are a relatively  _nice_  person. Apparently, it is important to always speak kindly even in tense situations, such as inadequate dates. Miranda gestured with her fork as she spoke.

"I'll keep that in mind." Miranda could hear Andréa's laughter behind the words and her smile was bright as she bit into a slice of toast. "And a date sounds like an acceptable plan."

"Marvellous. Now, if all goes well, I shall not expect to see you. If, however, it is less than stellar, you are welcome back here. I will give you a key." At Andréa's shocked face Miranda caught and held her eyes. "I would prefer to have you stay, to know you are not alone for the next few days until I can be assured there is no lasting damage from the concussion."

The front door slamming and twin footfall bounding down the hall towards them had them breaking eye contact. The steps faltered at the door and Andréa grinned over her shoulder at Cassidy's loud exclamation as she plonked herself down dramatically beside her mom." Ah, it looks like we missed breakfast."

"Ooh, look at the gorgeous kitty." Caroline got on all fours and crawled towards Patricia and Shiro.

"Hey girls. Cafe Andy is still open. How about Pancakes?" Andréa stood up and poured herself more coffee.

"Yes, please, Andy." The twins chorused. Caroline cooed at the kitten as it cuddled into her, her muttering indecipherable.

"Hey, Caro. No making Shiro talk, I don't think my noggin's up for three bumps in three days." Andréa made her way to the pantry as Miranda zapped a jolt of blue at Caroline's backside causing her to yelp as it pinched.

"Yes, Andy," Caroline muttered, glaring at Miranda as the older woman smirked into her mug.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda organised the date in her usual fashion, calling up the young man in question and telling him to be at Pastis at 8 pm sharp. After extracting a stuttered agreement, she promptly disconnected the call.

Moving to the kitchen she saw plates floating into the dishwasher as Andréa watched amazement shining in her bright eyes as she half watched the magic and half watched Cassidy and Caroline on the floor teasing Shiro with a toy mouse on a piece of string.

Miranda poured herself a coffee and smirked at the brunette as she sat opposite. "When I first got married to James, my mother told me;  _'Always let him win'_. At no stage throughout my marriage did I believe this was fair." Miranda's words caught the young woman's attention. "I thought to myself, why should I? As I got older and matured, and after my marriages broke down, I learned to see her point, although I will never admit that to her. I can see, from the way she is with my father, why it is such an amazing way to be in a relationship. It's not a case of us being taken advantage of, or letting ourselves be used, but about learning to compromise for the sake of peace."

Andréa looked confused. "Miranda, it sounds like you are giving me marriage advice?"

"Well, of course. You'll marry the man who gives you a child." Andréa's confusion dumbfounded Miranda.

"Miranda, I don't plan on marrying the man who gives me this child. I mean, for Christ's sake, how the hell would I explain this situation to him?" Andréa ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Oh, hey sweetie. Guess what? We're pregnant, but you know we don't have to worry 'bout saving for the little tykes education or anything else because I'll be handing it over to the witch who, to save my career, I sold our firstborn child and my soul to."

Miranda looked flummoxed. "You did not sell your soul."

Andréa's bark of laughter was bleak as she stood up. "Maybe not, but it's not that far from the truth. There's no explaining this to an outsider, Miranda. So, unless you know a way to get me laid and knocked up on my second ever one-night stand, then your advice on a successful marriage is unnecessary."

"Second...but...but..." Miranda stuttered.

"I do not make a habit of sleeping around. That thing with Christian in Paris was never meant to happen." Andréa hissed the words, but she knew the twins had overheard. "If my behaviour, in that moment of weakness has left you with a certain perception of me that is untrue, then it is time to change your mindset. I have only ever slept with two people, and one of those was my long-term high school sweetheart."

"Andréa, I'm sorry, I..." Miranda's cell screamed out its usual annoying ringtone, and she frowned. "...I have to get this, it's James and..."

"Mom, you know Dad hates being called by his Anglicised name." Caroline reminded her.

Andréa gestured for her to answer with a flick of her hand. "Gamardschoba! Yes, Koba, they arrived safely. Dinner? I suppose, send me the details, nachvamdis!"

Miranda looked up to see Andréa's confusion. "Koba is originally from Georgia."

"That didn't sound like any Southern drawl I've ever heard." Andréa grinned. "I assume you mean the country between Russia and Turkey?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes, his parents sent him and his brother to board at Western Reserve Academy, in Ohio. Koba has reverted to his original name and mother tongue in the last few years."

"Wow." Andréa breathed. "So, you speak Georgian?"

"Kartvelian." Miranda corrected. "No, not fluently. Enough to understand when I am being cursed at." Miranda smirked and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Something my ex-mother-in-law did frequently." She could see the questions in Andréa's eyes. "Ask me whatever you wish to know. I cannot promise to answer, but it may surprise you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda led Andy to her study and let her ask questions, often taking her time to answer. She explained to Andy that she had been born to a powerful English witch and warlock. The seventh child, and only female born to the family. They claimed she would do great things.

Miranda's family lineage was pure, and her marriage to Stephen, a Magnonic, a person without magic, displeased her parents and siblings.

"They called him a Rube," Miranda admitted.

When Andy frowned at the word uttered to describe Stephen, Miranda offered an explanation. "You are correct in your assumption they labelled him such for being uncultured and unsophisticated, they saw he did not appreciate my powers. It is a derogatory term for the Magnonic, it hearkens back to the witch trials across Europe and also here in America. Man's foolishness spilt a lot of innocent blood. Those with true gifts stayed out of the fire."

Miranda also spoke of the birth of her twins. The magic world viewed their birth as an auspicious event. The birth of twins usually meant great things would occur within the next lifetime. They were viewed as two halves of the same whole, sharing a bond deeper than ordinary siblings. And yet Andy could sense the only thing Miranda wanted for her children was for them to be happy. It was the one thing she ensured, above all else.

Miranda worked hard to be sure her ability for magic did not affect her everyday life, she refused to use it to succeed, instead, using on her inherent determination. She claimed she always wanted to create beauty in a world that was often far from beautiful, an escape for those who needed it.

"For people like Nigel, who as a young boy pretended to play football and instead joined a sewing club and read fashion magazines under the cover of darkness. Or those like Emily, who came from humble beginnings in the North of England with a determination to better herself and pull herself up from her working-class roots." Miranda smiled sadly. "If what I do can give just one person hope, Andréa, it will be worth it."

Andy could see Miranda tried, in the only way she could, to nurture those she believed were worthy, but in many ways, she felt lacking. Miranda admitted she was not naturally warm and outgoing, speaking of a childhood where she was kept close to her family and away from non-magical influences. It was only upon her marriage to Koba that they had allowed her to spread her wings, first in Paris and the then as the years passed, in New York. She'd never really had a close female friend, sensing many people found her unapproachable and somewhat eccentric, and she developed the facade of the dragon to keep people at arm's length, to stop herself from being disappointed when people ultimately found her wanting.

Miranda's admissions surprised Andy, and she returned the favour. She told her own story, speaking of her parents and sister. "They were the only family I have ever known, and they were extraordinarily good to me."

"Explain," Miranda asked.

"I found out on my 21st birthday I was a foundling, left on the steps of the University Hospitals of Cleveland. Richard and Elizabeth Sachs adopted me when I was eighteen months old. I was three weeks old when I was placed into their care as a foster child. The Department of Child Protective Services hoped my parents would come forward and claim me." Andy looked away. "I suppose I was lucky. I could have seen years out in the foster care system."

"Oh, Andréa." Tears sparkled in Miranda's eyes.

Andy spoke of the nurturing relationship she had with her parents. When she was four, Elizabeth and Richard found out they were pregnant, after always being told that having their own children was an impossibility, and they presented her with a little sister, Jillian. She absolutely adored her family, but never really believed she belonged not due to anything, they did to treat her otherwise, but because she was just so different from them in every way.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After speaking with Miranda, Andy felt like recounting her life had put her through an emotional wringer, it exhausted her. Excusing herself, she told Miranda she was suffering the onset of a headache and made her way upstairs.

Sitting against the headboard, she pulled up her cell and looked down to see multiple text messages and missed calls from both Emily and Nigel. She smiled softly to herself.

They really were the best friends anyone could ask for. She experienced a slight tingling in her fingers and closed her eyes as she flexed them. The tingling was something that had been occurring more and more frequently since Paris, and if she was honest with herself, she was a little concerned.

Speaking with her doctor had been of no use. He had claimed it was more than likely nothing to be concerned about, he had tested her for diabetes, completed a liver function test to rule out alcohol abuse. There was no sign of nerve damage, hormonal imbalances or vitamin deficiencies. He told her it was something she would just have to put up with.

Opening her eyes, she read the messages in order of the last sent.

_Emily C: Andy, I have just been informed that I need to find you a dress for tonight. Please tell me you finally plucked up the courage to tell M how you feel? You still have not called :(_

_Emily C: Andréa Sachs, why aren't you answering me? Of all that is holy, I need to know you are alive. CALL ME!_

_Mr Kips: Six, how's the head today? Please call Emily and stop her worrying. She has eaten almost a full block of cheese and is waxing poetic about you being buried under the townhouse. Serena has been trying to calm her, with no luck. You missed the fireworks when she kissed Em to shut her up. Please call. Love ya, Nige x_

_Emily C: Has Miranda confiscated your cell? This is the only reason I can think of why you have not answered me. Stop being such an inconsiderate cow. x_

_Emily C: You rarely take this long to answer. Does Miranda have you tied to her bed yet? Oh God, I did not want that image in my head. Get it out, get it out, get it out! Oh, Serena just arrived. T.T.F.N x_

_Emily C: Good morning :) I hope you had a peaceful night with the dragon. How are you feeling? Call me x_

Andy chuckled at the texts from Emily. She enjoyed the redheads own unique brand of care, understanding it came from a good place. Emily had a heart of gold beneath the brusqueness and caustic sarcasm and she had saved Andy from self-destructing after Paris and losing her family.

Sliding off the bed, she rummaged through her bag, taking the small photo, of her with her family, into her hands. She looked into the smiling faces of her parents and sister and thought back on those dark days.

It had taken exactly two weeks for her actions in Paris to hit her. The exact moment of realisation had been after her interview with Greg Hill at the Mirror when upon strolling past Elias Clarke she had acknowledged Miranda with a nod and wave only to be met with a blank stare.

She hit self-destruct. Her parents had pushed her back to New York, her sister, Jill, expressed no desire in maintaining what was, once, a solid relationship, Nate, Lily and Doug had disappeared. She was alone in the city. She drank, alone in her apartment or, in an attempt to ease her loneliness, partying with random strangers.

When police officers knocked upon her door early one morning to inform her of her parents and sisters' death she had stared blankly, bleary-eyed and hung over, as they offered their condolences. After seeing them out, she laughed until she cried, spoke to her editor and travelled back to Ohio to make arrangements.

Many people came to the funeral, family friends and acquaintances but there was no other family. They offered sympathy as she stood dry-eyed and numb over their graveside. She heard one or two vicious whispers it was a shame they had left the family assets to an adopted child.

She was relatively rich, having inherited everything, but she set the money aside and continued to live within her means in New York. She would gladly give it all up if it meant she could have one more day with the people who raised her.

Upon her return from Ohio, she continued to party and that threw her back into Nigel and Emily's sphere. They had seen her one night, roaring drunk and teary-eyed, arguing with Lily and Doug, begging them to give their friendship another shot.

Lily had pushed her away dispassionately and Andy almost toppled over, but Emily's thin arms wrapped themselves around her, she tucked Andy's head in the crook of her slim neck as she cried. Emily eviscerated Doug and Lily for their lack of compassion in the face of their old friend's distress and told them they would always be unworthy of a place in Andy's life.

It had been a shock to wake up in between a fully clothed Nigel and Emily the next morning, but as they shared breakfast and Andy haltingly told her old colleagues about her life and they forged a bond.

Sighing, she stroked the familiar face of her mom but looked up at a tap on the door. Setting the photo to one side on the bed, she stood and inched the door open to find Miranda stood with a garment bag resting over her arm.

"Emily, Nigel and Serena are in the living room," Miranda explained, brushing past and hanging the bag on a hook on the closet door. She looked around and caught sight of the photograph on the edge of the bed. Miranda looked at her, her eyes softening. "I believe they seek reassurance I have not killed you and buried you under my basement. Shiro has made herself comfortable on Serena's lap." Miranda pursed her lips and Andy heard the muttered, "traitor".

Andy's smile brightened. "Shiro's an attention whore. Em and Nige are too concerned about their clothes and brush her away whereas Serena never minds the trail of fur she leaves in her wake."

"I think it may upset my girls when you and the kitten leave the house, they have grown attached." Miranda frowned. "To you both, it seems." She picked up the photo and studied it carefully. "But I digress. Will you come down and put your family's mind at ease?"

"Yes, of course." Andy agreed, easily.

"You have changed little." Miranda looked between the photo and Andy. "But tell me, what happened to your ears?"

Andy bit her lip. "The other kids teased me a lot at school. I had them pinned when I was seven." She admitted hesitantly.

Miranda hummed and set the photo down. As she stepped past Andy, she caught her eyes. "Andréa, do you believe in fairies?"

"Once upon a time, I would have said no. But then I found out witches and warlocks were a reality." Andy grinned. "As Shakespeare said; there are more things in Heaven and Earth." She shrugged no nonchalantly and followed Miranda as she stepped from the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Andy walked into Pastis at 8 pm promptly, having heeded Miranda's warning not to be late for her date. Wearing a knee-length black Chanel sheath from the closet with 5-inch Louboutin pumps, the Maître D, George greeted her with a broad smile, recognising her from her time at Runway.

"Ah, Ms Sachs. Your dinner companion awaits." George led the way to the table where the man sat fidgeting with his cutlery.

He looked up at her approach and frowned in disappointment, his shoulder's slumped. "Edward, I assume?"

"Yeah, I mean yes." The man shot to his feet, in a delayed gesture of gallantry, and shuffled from foot to foot as George settled Andy into her seat. "I prefer Ted or Teddy." He shot her a weak smile as he sat opposite once again fiddling with his spoon. "Why are you here?" Teddy asked hesitantly.

Andy frowned. "What did Miranda tell you?" She asked, placing a warm hand on his to ease his obvious distress.

Teddy pulled his hand back as if it had burned him. "Miranda told me to be here for 8 pm. I assumed..." He bit his lip. "...I obviously misinterpreted..."

Andy couldn't stop her surprised bark of laughter. "Miranda told you to be here, but she didn't mention she was setting you up on a date with me, which meant you thought Miranda would be your date?" She shook her head.

Teddy nodded, blushing furiously. "She's gorgeous. Scary but absolutely stunning." He breathed, blushing furiously. "How could anyone refuse her, she's enchanting, magical even?"

Andy leaned back, surprised by the man's words. "Yes, she is. I can understand your disappointment then." She offered a warm smile. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Andy Sachs, I used to be Miranda's Second Assistant."

"You're Six?" He queried, sitting back. "Nigel speaks about you all the time." He frowned at her. "How dare you leave Miranda like that?" He blurted loudly as his face turned redder and his anxiety grew. "It was an absolute disgrace. You are a disgrace. It was unprofessional and...and..." He stuttered to a stop unable to form words.

Andy paled at the words. She knew he was correct but it didn't make his behaviour towards her right. She saw his bluster was from a serious case of hero worship and experienced a twinge of pity for the man.

"...and I bet you don't even appreciate the lenience Miranda treated you with. I bet you use the fact you dared to walk away to succeed and that the stupid people you work for applaud your so-called bravery." Teddy almost shouted causing nearby diners' heads to turn.

Andy was losing her cool but was unwilling to make a scene in the middle of the crowded restaurant. "Whatever." She hissed, thoroughly pissed at the man. "If Miranda had an issue with me, do you honestly believe I'd be here? No, I'd be blacklisted and probably flipping burgers back in Ohio." Andy shook her head when she remembered the only reason, she'd escaped unscathed. She chased the errant thoughts away. "I should go, I know when I'm wasting my time and frankly, I don't have the inclination to pretend to be interested in whatever you may have to say from here," Andy stated, crumpling her napkin as she stood and threw it on the table. "I would like to say it was lovely meeting you, Edward, but that would be a lie. You seem like a nice bloke, and I trust Miranda's judgement implicitly, but I don't think I have ever been spoken to so rudely and frankly, I do not have to explain my career decisions to you, a virtual stranger." She placed both hands on the table and leaned forward. "But as a friendly gesture, as someone who can read Miranda better than most, I'm gonna give you a head's up." She watched his head popped up with interest and leaned further forward to speak quietly. "Miranda would eat you alive, that's even if she deigned to be seen with you. And seriously, the case of hero worship you have for the icon that is La Priestly, the obvious boner you get from her power, it is not remotely attractive, because what you see every day, the woman you idolise, that is not all she is. It is a heavily constructed facade and like many others, unable to see the extraordinarily sensitive, beautiful woman, beyond the Queen of Fashion, you would not last the distance."

Andy straightened up and spinning on her heel caught the shocked blue eyes of the woman in question. The twins were grinning widely and Koba was biting his lip, holding back his laughter. She nodded at the family before stepping past Miranda. She felt the warm, tingling grip of the older woman. "Andréa, I..."

"Just leave it, Miranda," Andy whispered. "Please, I just want to go home. I knew this was a bad idea." She was embarrassed.

Miranda let go, and nodded, her throat moving as she blinked up at the young woman. "Of course, Andréa. Good evening."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Andréa swept past her, making her escape, Miranda gazed at the young man who had reacted poorly to the setup of the date.

Thinking over the way she had requested his presence, she could see why there may be some confusion, but that did not account to the loud words she'd caught as she entered the restaurant. She could sense they had pierced the young woman. She simply wished she could understand why.

At least Andréa had kept her words quiet in order not to make a scene although leaving the man sat gaping in disbelief as she tossed the napkin down had caused a few more heads to turn.

Whispering to her dinner companions she would join them shortly, she waved George away and eased herself into the chair Andréa had so recently vacated. She watched as Edward swallowed nervously.

"I will say this only once, Edward," Miranda spoke quietly, forcing him to listen carefully. "I will not have one disparaging word said about the young woman you so rudely insulted this evening. Andréa is an exceptional person. Not only is she beautiful, but she has a talent few exceed. She humble, generous and compassionate. You were lucky to be graced with her presence, even for the short time she was here."

Miranda stared at him contemptuously as he blushed and attempted to explain." I thought...When you said...Um, I didn't..."

"No, no. I do not wish to listen to your poor excuses. There is never any reason for such blatant rudeness." Miranda interrupted. "I only have one thing more to say." She caught his eyes and held them. Her own icy. "Never."

"Ne...never?" Edward half questioned, his forehead drawn in confusion.

Miranda smirked. "Never going to happen, never stood a chance. Never." Miranda shrugged nonchalantly. "That's all." She whispered as the words filtered through his mind and his instincts kicked in.

Edward stood quickly, having been dismissed so thoroughly, knocking his chair over in his haste. He rushed out from the restaurant as if the hounds of Hell were snapping at his heels.

Miranda rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Standing gracefully, she set her chair under the table and weaved through the tables until she reached the twins and Koba. Sitting heavily, she caught her ex-husbands eyes.

"Don't say it, just don't," Miranda whispered.

"I would not say a thing." Koba's deep baritone soothed. "But since you brought it up, when did you fall in love with that beautiful siren, and better yet, what are you going to do about it?"

"I will do nothing. You understand there is nothing between us except the promise of her firstborn." Miranda hissed. "She hates me, Koba, she made that perfectly clear when she left me in Paris."

Koba laughed loudly. "Never mind the Queen of Fashion, I'm calling you out on your B.S, Cleo."

"Cleo?" Caroline looked between her parents perplexed. "Mom's name is Miranda."

Cassidy joined in with her father's deep laughter. "Cleo, Caro." She hooted. "Like Cleopatra. Queen of  ** _Denial._** " The emphasis on the last word had Miranda groaning as Caroline finally got it and laughed joyfully.

"I get what you did there, dad. That's awesome." Caroline continued to laugh as Miranda shook her head.

"You three are the bane of my existence." Koba and the twins continued to chuckle as Miranda mock glared. "What on Earth would I do without you all?"

"Go talk to her, Miranda." Koba coaxed. "You heard her words to that boy. I think you are wrong about her hating you, she cares more than you perhaps realise." Koba's words had her sitting back, mulling over Andréa's words to her date when she overheard Caroline speaking with her father.

"We told you Andy loves her," Caroline smirked at Miranda's look of shock.

"And mom loves Andy." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should bang their heads together," Koba whispered conspiratorially.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy did the only thing she could do after leaving Pastis, she walked down the sidewalk until she found a quiet spot. Pulling her cell out, she called Nigel.

He picked up on the first ring." Six, don't tell me you need rescuing, what is it to be? Your grandma, puppy or husband?" Nigel teased good-naturedly.

"Hi Nige, the date is over. Let's just say it didn't go too well. Where are you?" Andy asked.

"Honey, we want to hear all about this latest disaster. We are at my apartment drinking wine before heading out to dance. Will you be joining us?" Nigel was gentle, sensing, from her tense tone, his Six was close to breaking point.

Andy stepped to the curb and waved for a cab which screeched to a halt beside her. She quickly told the driver Nigel's address. "I'll be there in ten, Nige. I can't drink, what with everything yesterday, so you must have one for me."

"We'll all have several for you." Andy could hear the soft smile in Nigel's voice and it calmed her.

"You guys rock. I'm gonna hang up, I'll see you in a few." Andy husked.

Andy disconnected the call as the cab swerved into another lane passing Pastis. She spotted Miranda stepping from the building and searching the crowds. Andy wondered what the older woman was looking for and upon looking back saw Miranda's frown, her shoulders slumped, as she re-entered the restaurant. She stopped herself from calling to the cabbie to get him to pull over and chase the woman down.

Closing her eyes, Andy rested her head against the back of the seat and took a few calming breaths. As the cabbie swore at other cars and pedestrians. She let herself think of what Miranda had told her that afternoon after she'd ushered her family away and gone in search of the Editor.

_"Tell me about fairies?" Andy asked with a small smile._

_"The Magnonic superstitions say fairies are born when a baby laughs for the first time, however, if that was the truth there would be millions of fairies in the world. Being Fae is actually a rarity, Andréa, because fairies are born from the coupling of a witch or a warlock with a Magnonic. And believe it or not, it does not happen often due to mankind's inability to accept the things they do not understand, such as magic. The fairy has a special form of magic. The fae help things grow, they love nature, they are creative and love to dance. They take joy in the world in a way many cannot." Miranda's eyes sparkled as she spoke of her world._

_"So, you are telling me, that if the twins were born to Stephen, instead of Koba, they would have been fairies?" Andy's disbelief was clear._

_"Exactly," Miranda stated. "They would have had the wild red hair of their mother, but little pointy ears, what medical professionals call_   _Stahl's ear or elfin ear."_

_Andy frowned. "You asked about my ears?" Her fingers moved around the slightly pointed upper-edge of her ears. "Are you trying to say I'm Fae?"_

_"There is a small possibility." Miranda licked her lips. "You provided a slight sign of the possibility yesterday when you were being transported to the ambulance. Tell me, do your fingers tingle often?"_

_"Just when I'm a little wound up," Andy explained. "My doctor can't find anything wrong with me."_

_"Do you ever look at your fingers when they tingle?" Miranda asked._

_"No, I flex them a little, while closing my eyes and concentrating on remaining calm. I try to ignore it." The questions confused Andy._

_"And when I touch you, what do you feel?" Miranda asked._

_"Magic, like an electrical current flowing through me, warming me," She caught Miranda's eye. "Isn't that normal?"_

_"No, Andréa. No Magnonic I have ever come across ever felt my magic. Koba, the twins and my family do." Miranda stated. She leaned forward and placed a hand on top of Andy's. "Look down."_

_Andy's eyes widened as the sight of the blue and purple sparks entwining as Miranda's fingers rested on top of hers. She pulled her hand away quickly and knew the sense of loss immediately. "Why now? Why am I only getting indications of this magic now?"_

_"I cannot say." Miranda shrugged. "There are usually indications from childhood. You are unlike any fairy I have met, most are quite graceful." Miranda's lips quirked in the ghost of a smile._

_"I think I can be graceful, just not around you," Andy whispered honestly._

_"Now, why on Earth would that be?" Miranda asked, her smile widening. The sound of the twins clambering down the stairs and rushing into the room had her pulling back. "Heaven forbid, Bobbsey's. Do you have to make such a racket?"_

_"Sorry, mom." Cassidy grinned while Caroline looked between the two_ women,  _frowning as she glanced at her._

_Shiro jumped from Caroline's shoulder and onto Miranda's lap. She stroked the kitten happily as Andy excused herself quickly, with the excuse she needed to get ready, and fled from the room_   _and away from Caroline's piercing gaze._

Her arrival at Nigel's apartment pulled her from her thoughts and she paid the cabbie quickly. Nigel buzzed her in and threw open the door as she made to knock, a glass of wine cradled in his hand.

She offered him a tense smile. "Hey." She whispered.

"Come in, Six. You look hungry." Nigel stated.

"Serena is making you a sandwich." Emily's voice whispered as the smaller woman wrapped her up in her arms. "You knew she liked me and yet you said nothing, you cow."

Andy's relief was immediate, and she relaxed into the hug. "It wasn't my place to point out the obvious, Em." She pulled back from the redhead and grinned.

Nigel slung his arm over her shoulder and led her to the wide, comfortable couch. "Now tell us all about the date from hell? The last time Miranda tried to set me up, it was a nightmare. Koba was delicious company though."

"She set you up with her husband?" Andy's shrill shriek had Nigel grinning as Emily laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

George had pointed Miranda in the direction Andréa had disappeared in, but she could not locate her in the busy sidewalk. It disappointed her.

She ate her dinner quietly as Koba and the twins discussed their training. He had granted them back their powers after extracting promises they would do no further mischief to Andréa.

Listening to their quiet conversation, she realised they were discussing finding him a familiar. Koba had never met a creature he didn't like but was especially comfortable around reptiles. Caroline and Cassidy had a deep affinity with most creatures, large dogs in particular, which accounted for Patricia in their life. Miranda held an affinity with cats, and Shiro was a welcome addition to her world.

The sudden thought of Shiro brought to mind the captivating brunette the kitten belonged to. She understood Andréa would seek comfort after the experience she'd had that evening and having spoken to her in depth about her loss she realised her new family would be the warm place she fell.

Pulling out her cell she launched the Elias Clarke iCloud account and selected Emily's device and hit Find My Phone. She grinned as it gave her an indication of where she would find the highly-strung redhead.

Looking up, Miranda caught the curious gazes of her favourite people. "They are in the East Village, I have overheard them mention of Paul's in Tribeca so have no idea where they are, but..."

"Bedlam," Koba smirked. "It is a favourite of Nigel's. He still enjoys the Beauty Bar too."

"Oh, I didn't realise that place was still open," Miranda smirked. "We used to have fun there."

"How about we recreate our memories?" Koba asked, smiling. "It's been a while since I had the pleasure of Nigel's company and yours will be acceptable." He teased.

"And our children?" Miranda queried.

"Deda is here, which is why they came home early. She will delight in seeing her grandchildren." Koba's smile widened

"And your mama?" Miranda smirked. It always amused her that the Georgian language was a little backward.

"Dad's here too," Koba smirked. "Deda sends her best wishes to the  _bozo_."

"I am happy to know she still sees my potential as a bitch." Miranda chuckled. "She still blames me, I assume?"

"My homosexuality was not a reflection on you, Miranda, as I know however you define your sexuality isn't on me. We were young when we married, and we grew together as we conquered the world on our own terms. I do not have a single regret." Koba smiled at his girls. "You gave me the greatest gifts in the world, Miranda."

Cassidy and Caroline looked between their parents, it was a conversation they had listened to many times. "Us." They chorused happily.

Miranda couldn't help her smile. "Yes, my Bobbsey's, you are our greatest gifts." Her smile widened at their obvious pleasure in her words. "Now, I need a plan." She stated.

Koba looked at her and frowned. "What makes you believe Andy wouldn't be interested in a relationship with you?" He bit his lip. "Apart from the various nicknames, leaving you in Paris and the magic of who you are?"

"She dates men," Miranda stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"Does she though?" Cassidy interrupted. "From what we've heard, when she dates, she doesn't seem to have much luck with them."

"Mom, she looks at you like the world starts and ends with you," Caroline stated quietly. "Like the way dad looks at uncle Nigel."

Miranda and Koba looked at each other in surprise before Koba grinned. "Is Roy waiting?"

Miranda nodded. "Of course."

"He can drop us before sending the twins to my mom," Koba claimed, clapping his hands decisively. "First stop, Runway."

"Whatever do you have planned, Koba?" Miranda's eyes held wariness.

"Do you trust me?" Koba whispered. Miranda nodded quickly. "You'll see." He gestured for their server and handed his J.P. Morgan card over to settle the bill. He could see Miranda's impatience as she waited for answers. "Patience, Miranda."

"Well move at a glacial pace, you know how that  _thrills_  me," Miranda smirked as her family laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

 

Miranda was unsure of Koba's plan but willing to go along with it and see where it went. It wouldn't be the first time they had cast this spell. She heard Koba muttering behind her and the warmth of his magic as it surrounded her.

_**"Her gender she wishes to change.** _   
_**Make her a man until the break of day.** _   
_**It shall last if she wants, forever more.** _   
_**This is my will, so mote it be."** _

Looking at the floor-to-ceiling mirror of the closet, the transformation startled Miranda.

Koba stood behind her as her hand came up to fiddle nervously with the collar of the purple slim fit Tom Ford shirt she wore and moved down to smooth the fitted Dolce and Gabbana waistcoat over her flat stomach. The black straight leg Calvin Klein jeans she wore were tight against her well-defined thighs.

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Koba, I am really not sure about this," Miranda admitted. She winced at the deep timbre of her usually soft voice.

"Trust me, if this doesn't work the spell is easily reversed, Koba reassured. "Do you remember when I became Kara for that night and my dad busted us when we tried to sneak back into the house. I thought he would throw a fit." He smiled widely as Miranda smirked. "You make an exceedingly handsome man. Now, what name shall we give you?"

Miranda shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't really care."

"We need something you will easily answer to. How about Mirren?" Koba asked

"Oh, God. Why do I let myself be dragged into such foolishness?" Miranda asked.

Koba laughed as he fastened his blazer. "Admit it, I make things ever so slightly interesting."

"I do not understand what our parents were thinking arranging our marriage," Miranda stated, unable to stop her smile. She took a final glance in the mirror and brushed her fingers through her hair. There was no changing the colour or the way her forelock fell into her eyes, which had remained blue. Sighing, she squared her broad shoulders and glanced at her ex-husband. "I shall hold you responsible should this be an epic failure."

"Yes, yes. I can only imagine the horror I will face." He pulled her away from the mirror. "But just imagine what joy you will experience should it be a successful endeavour?" He glanced at the man in front of him. "Andy being a fairy is unexpected."

"You're stating the obvious again, Koba." Miranda grinned. "I must admit it was a surprise. I've never spent time with the fae."

"Ioane did one summer," Koba mentioned his brother reverently. He had passed away in his early twenties, knocked off a motorcycle by a drunk driver. "He used to tell me about all his conquests. I often wonder if there is a tribe of fairy children across the Midwest we don't know about."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The air crackled around Andy as if Miranda was present. Spinning on her heel, she looked around quickly and caught the beautiful green eyes of the twin's father, Koba. She frowned as he smiled in their direction before stepping towards the bar leaving another man in his wake.

Andy would recognise those blue eyes anywhere. They had haunted her dreams for years, but seeing them in a different face was strange. Whoever it was had to be related to Miranda somehow, she had mentioned siblings, but she had been under the assumption they were older.

Turning her back on the man she caught Nigel's splutter as his drink went down the wrong hole. She turned back around to notice Koba and the unknown man stood beside the table, drinks in hand.

"Koba." Nigel's smile was wide and his voice smooth. "Join us, please." She could hear the flirty tone in his voice and rolled her eyes.

Koba brushed a kiss on her cheek before moving around the table, offering the same greeting to Emily and Serena before sitting down beside Nigel. He looked up at his friend. "Sit, Mirren. I'm sure Andy doesn't bite unless asked." He gnashed his teeth and chuckled.

"Mirren?" She queried. The man nodded and eased himself down into the seat next to her, brushing slightly against her bare arm, which tingled in a way only one other person had ever produced. She pursed her lips as she took in the silver hair that fell into Mirren's eye, the clear crystal blue eyes and chiselled jaw. She leaned in. "So how do you know Koba?" The question had the man swallowing nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing with the force.

"Ex-brother-in-law," Mirren stated, averting his eyes.

"Oh, so your Miranda's brother?" Andy recognised she was being lied to and poked for a reaction. "God, poor you. Was she always such a dragon, or is it an adult thing?" Andy's words had Emily gaping at her and Nigel and Serena gazing at her curiously.

Koba let out a loud roar of laughter and clapped his hands together. "Oh, that's such a good one, Andy. I can't wait to tell Miranda."

Mirren shot Koba a filthy look. "I will have you know, Miranda has always been an absolute delight to be around." Mirren's tone was ice cold, and his eyes reflected his displeasure at the words.

Andy bit back a smile. "Whatever," She stated. "I'm gonna go dance." She glanced at Serena. "Will you join me, Serena?"

Serena looked at Emily who happily shooed her away. Emily was curious about the man who looked so alike, yet so different, from her formidable boss. "Okay, sure."

Andy saw Mirren was furious at her dismissal. She spotted the disbelief and anger battling in his eyes. She leaned forward, whispering soft words in his ear. "Surely, after everything, you don't really think I see you that way, Miranda?" Surprised blue eyes looked up at her as she straightened and she greeted them with her brightest smile. "If you wanna dance, hot stuff, you understand where to find me." She threw the man a wink and pulled Serena away.

"What are you playing at, Andy?" Serena asked.

"Oh, just poking a dragon." Andy grinned.

Serena glanced at the man who was gazing furiously in their direction and ignoring Emily's attempts at conversation. "Be careful with that dragon, Andy. He looks like he's ready to breathe fire."

Andy gave her friend a wide smile. "Are you doubting my dragon taming abilities?"

Serena laughed joyfully, pulling Andy into her arms and swaying to the music. Looking over Serena's shoulder, Andy could detect the jealousy in Mirren's eyes. " _Well, that's interesting."_  Andy thought.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was furious over Andréa's teasing words but seemed powerless to do anything about it.

Instead, she watched as person after person spun the young woman around the dance floor and experienced an overwhelming jealousy. She knew the feeling was inappropriate. The young woman was free and single, but there was just one word echoing through her mind as both men and women handled the brunette.

_"MINE!"_

Seeing a young man grinding himself against Andréa's backside, she stood quickly, causing Emily to stop her inane chatter and glance up in surprise. Miranda glared at Koba as he whispered something in Nigel's ear that caused the man to laugh loudly. "I will get a drink." She declared in her deep voice.

Stepping towards the bar, she crossed paths with Serena, who stopped and gave her a happy smile. "She dances well, no?"

"I suppose she moves gracefully. I heard tales that Andy was clumsy." Miranda stated, stumbling over the nickname.

"Oh yes, when we first met Andy she was like a foal finding its feet." Serena smiled at her memories. "I believe Miranda found it enchanting. Many times I watched her examining Andy."

Miranda smirked. It was obvious Serena had no clue about who she was talking to, which meant Andréa had said nothing. The fact left her stunned. "Miranda always had an eye for beauty." She stated, biting back her bubbling laughter.

"I'm not saying Andy isn't beautiful. Just look at that smile, it's glorious." Serena glanced across the dance floor at the brunette. "But I always imagined there was more than that between them." Serena looked at her. "I recognise from Andy's perspective there was." Serena shrugged. "Still is. Many of us love the power Miranda wields in our world, but Andy had no clue when she met Miranda and her feelings aren't tainted by hero worship."

"So you imagine there are feelings involved?" Miranda queried.

Serena scoffed. "It is obvious if you observe closely enough. You would have assumed she would be over it by now, it's been over two years, and we hoped she would come out the other side, but for her, the sun and moon rise and set with Miranda." Serena looked at Nigel and Koba as they made out and she pointed it out to her. "Look at those two, they have danced around each other for years now, and God knows how long they will continue to do so."

"Knowing Koba, he has finally made his mind up to pursue Nigel fully. It will be all hearts and flowers at Runway as Koba woos him." Miranda grinned, secretly thrilled by the events. "Do you consider Miranda can really win Andy's heart?" She asked.

"Miranda already holds it, unknowingly. Andy could make your sister happy. Fuck, she would make anyone happy. Someone would be extraordinarily lucky to have her." Serena spoke breathlessly, and it made Miranda reflect on her words.

"You sound as if you may be a little in love with her yourself?" The audacity of her statement shocked Miranda, and she watched as Serena blushed.

"I adore Emily, and she knows it. But yes, I love Andy. I think both Emily and I are a little in love with her." Serena stated. "Emily, in particular, has bonded with Andy after she left Runway. When they were pitted against each other in their professional career, Emily found it hard to warm to her because Andy found it so easy to please Miranda. We have since come to realise she has a beautiful heart and soul, it bruises easily though." Serena gazed at her. "These people she dates, who cannot see her worth, they are idiots, and I will tell Teddy that on Monday unless Emily gets to him first."

"And would you say my sister an idiot?" Miranda smirked.

Serena laughed. "As if I would admit such a thing to her brother. Let's just say, Miranda may see everything at Runway, but she can be blind."

"Maybe she simply needs someone to open her eyes," Miranda stated. She nodded once and brushed past Serena.

Bypassing the bar, she headed out onto the dance floor and tapped the young man dancing with Andréa on his shoulder. Taking one look at her, as she towered above him, he skedaddled and she pressed herself against the warmth of the woman who held her heart.

Andréa hummed and turned in her arms. "Did you get all the information you wanted from Serena?" She asked cheekily.

"It was illuminating, for sure." The whispered words had Andréa chuckling darkly.

The young woman rested her head on her chest and her heart beat furiously and yet further words wouldn't come. Andréa raised her head and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "You make a very handsome man, Mirren, but I prefer your womanly curves." Warm lips pressed against her neck where her shirt was parted at the collar. Her breath caught as her desire rocketed.

"Is that so?" Miranda's voice was low and husky.

"Mm-mh." Andréa's tongue swirled against her skin before nipping at her collarbone. "Yeah. You seriously have no idea how hard I had to work not to stare at your ass in those blasted pencil skirts as you walked those few steps ahead."

"You hid it well," Miranda admitted. "I caught fleeting glances, I saw the affection and growing respect. I did not understand it was more."

"Mm, yes." Andréa looked up, her eyes no longer held amusement, and she was no longer smiling. "So, Mirren, what questions do you have for me before I ask my own?"

A wave of dread settled in the pit of Miranda's stomach. There was only one question she wanted an answer to. "Why did you really leave?" She asked.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They continued to sway to the music and Andy could feel the apprehension rolling off Miranda in waves as she waited for an answer.

"That's really the million dollar question." Andy breathed in Miranda's ear.

The editor bristled with anticipation for the answers she'd longed for.

"I left because I lost everything I held dear. My family, my friends, my boyfriend and then in Paris, my self-respect." Andy licked her lips. "I got drunk and fucked someone because I couldn't have the person I wanted, but in doing so I found out there was a plan in place, to take from her everything she held dear. But when I tried to warn her, she wouldn't listen, because the reality was she didn't need my help. And then she gave me the greatest compliment, but I couldn't see it. So wrapped up in my self-loathing, I wanted to bury my feelings and make them go away because as she so succinctly explained, I had trampled on people in my attempts to succeed. She seemed to consider it was all done from ambition when in reality everything I ever did, every fucking impossible task I completed, was in the hope it would trigger some kind of admiration from the person I had somehow, unbelievably, fallen in love with."

Andy pulled herself from Miranda's arms. "So I left the impossible woman, the two devilish children and the large furry dog I loved beyond anything else. But in leaving, and still wanting to remain close, I agreed to the most fucking singularly stupid thing and was linked forever to the woman by a promise set in a magic I still do not understand. I am linked forever to a woman who will, one day, raise my firstborn child as if it were her own, without me." Andy shook her head. "And every time I let myself think about it, it breaks my heart just a little more and I am so angry with myself for being a coward."

"Andréa, I..." Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's okay," Andy tried to smile. "You don't have to say anything. I will not go back on my word." She brushed Miranda's forelock out of her eyes and her fingers sparked. "I knew it was you the moment you entered the room, there's an energy around you that makes the air electric. But what confirmed it was the strength of magic I sensed when you brushed against me to sit down. I would recognise you anywhere, no matter what disguise you wear." She took two steps backwards out of Miranda's personal space. "Thank you for the dance, Mirren, but I'm tired now, so I will go home."

"You said you had questions," Miranda called.

"I was going to ask, why the change? I suppose I'll get my answer another time." Andy smiled sadly before turning away. As her shoulders slumped, she felt the warm hand on her bicep and spun around to face Miranda. She spotted the softness in the blue eyes. "What is it, Mirren?"

"This." Miranda bent low and brushed soft lips against hers and pulled back slightly to catch her eyes. "I agreed to the transformation tonight, hoping to provide temptation enough to date me, as a man, believing it was your preference, but as always, you have spun everything on its head."

"You are my preference, Miranda," Andy whispered, stepping into Miranda's personal space and trailing her fingers through the short hair at the base of her skull. "You know, you are delicious like this, but you are now taller than me, it is a little disconcerting." She smirked and stroked her finger down the bridge of Miranda's nose. "And did Koba have to straighten this? I kinda like that little imperfection in the face of such flawless beauty."

"Sweet talker." Miranda smiled happily.

"You ain't heard nothing yet," Andy smirked.

"Don't leave yet," Miranda asked. "I'm not ready for the night to finish, and I'm stuck like this until morning."

"Well, my laptop and things are at the townhouse. How about we have another drink here before stopping for a slice and settling in with a cup of tea at home?" Andy asked.

"Acceptable." Miranda husked, surprised at the happiness bursting through her at Andy calling her house a home.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Koba pulled away from Nigel's arms and frowned at Miranda as she sat beside Andy at the table. He had been watching them surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye as they danced and then kissed.

Looking down, Koba saw the hand resting possessively on the brunette's thigh. Oh yes, something had finally fallen into place but was it what he and the twins hoped for. He was dying for answers.

"Nigel, will you be a darling and get us a few drinks?" Koba turned to the bald man and kissed him deeply.

Nigel nodded happily, looking star struck, and stood up. "Brandy?" Koba nodded and Nigel rushed away only to be pulled onto the dance floor by Serena and Emily.

"Mirren, why are you still here?" Koba asked, looking at the pair.

Miranda looked across at him and grinned, seeing all the questions in his eyes. "I am having a drink, Koba. I would think it was fairly self-explanatory." She raised her glass to him.

Rolling his eyes, Koba leaned across the table. "You should take Andy home." His words were emphatic. "You have until daybreak to take advantage of this change."

Miranda stiffened. Surely Koba didn't mean what she thought he meant? She looked into his eyes and saw he did. "I do not think it would be appropriate." She growled.

"Okay," Koba felt the fear rolling off his ex. "Andy, if you ever want a child, and since my ex is refusing to do what's required, I still have my semen on ice from when we planned for the twins."

He watched as Andy's mouth dropped open and closed, trying to find words. "I'm...um...thanks, I guess." She looked at Miranda and saw the pursed lips. "Would children born of a fairy and a warlock be magical?"

"I do not know. Fairies habitually couple with Magnonic's and their magic does not manifest in their children. I cannot say I have ever come across such a child. I gather it would be a unique situation." Miranda stated softly.

"Oh, okay." The words confused Andy. "Why is it so rare?"

Koba took pity on the young woman. "Fairy magic is different to the magic I hold, but it is powerful in its own way, should you learn to harness it? Miranda would have told you it occurs where a witch or warlock has a child with a Magnonic, but it does not happen with every child born of the coupling, just the firstborn. And one or two in our community did research which shows fairy children who do not have regular contact with their magical parent, often ignore their own ability to enchant."

"Like me?" Andy whispered.

"Yes, exactly like you, Andy. Your magic manifested once you saw Miranda's." Koba explained. "The reason fairies usually cohabit with Magnonic's is due to our history, and it is why families like mine and Miranda's arrange our marriages. The first warlock to cohabit and have children with a Magnonic murdered his sleeping fairy child. He did not understand the child's magic, and it made him fearful. This happened quite a lot, in the beginning."

"You slaughtered innocent children?" The tale stunned Andy.

"Not since the 1750s. But now, as a race, we shy away from things we do not know, such as having children with a Fairy should they wish to have a relationship." Koba stated. "No fairy has yet been brave enough. But maybe that will change." He smiled across at his companions as Nigel made his way over.

Andy caught Miranda's eyes and grinned. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," Miranda husked.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flagging this chapter with a NSFW warning. This is pure smut with some fluff.

They exited the cab outside the townhouse and Miranda felt suddenly apprehensive. She had been alone with the brunette multiple times over the past 24 hours but this would be the first time she had been alone with Andréa since expressing her feelings, and she did not know what the night would bring from here.

She ached to take Andréa to bed and make love to her. To fill her with the seed her transformation had produced, and yet, she was wary. She didn't want her first time with Andréa to be disappointing, and she was unsure if she could perform such functions as a man. She'd been uncomfortable making her way into the men's room and doing what she needed before leaving the bar. It seemed a little undignified to stand there next to another man and urinate. It hadn't helped that the man beside her looked down at her and let out a low wolf whistle. When she'd told Koba, her displeasure at the breach of etiquette evident, he had almost fallen off her chair laughing.

Shaking the thoughts away she opened the door and disarmed the alarm. Patricia padded out of her study and her hackles rose as she growled at Miranda. "Patricia, it is me." Exasperation coloured her tone but Patricia took no heed, unable to recognise her deep voice.

Andréa giggled and knelt on the floor beside her, patting her knee to signify the dog should come closer. "Patty, come."

The large dog padded over and gave Andréa slobbery kisses before looking at her and growling. "Patricia, you know me." Miranda held her hand out and let the dog sniff her. Patricia's head cocked to the side as she recognised her mistress's scent. She woofed once and moved slowly back to the study. Miranda looked down at the brunette on her knees and experienced a wave of desire stronger than she'd ever felt before at the sight of her cleavage. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Andréa, do you still want tea?"

"Not particularly," Andréa whispered.

Miranda's eyes remained on her chest intently. So focussed on the sight below her, she missed the movement as Andréa inched closer, still on her knees. When Andréa's arms enveloped her waist and her cheek rested against her stomach, she couldn't stop her hands from tangling themselves in the brunette's luxurious curls.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nate, for all of her good points, had been a lousy lover. His routine consisted of a little fondling and barely any foreplay. As soon as he got a full erection, he would slip inside Andy and would usually last just minutes before orgasming. Andy knew there had to be more to sex than what he offered, but he was so nice and caring that she couldn't break up with him just because he was bad in bed.

Doug and Lily had once suggested to Andy that she should masturbate and offered to take her shopping for a vibrator but she rejected the idea.

Then Christian had happened, and it was over as quickly as it began. He was a selfish sack of shit in bed. He started by cupping and squeezing her breasts, telling her how hard he was going to fuck her and how she'd be screaming his name. He entered her roughly and in three strokes had shot his load leaving her bitterly disappointed as he rolled off her and started to snore.

That was the first night she masturbated, but it wasn't Nate or Christian she imagined as she touched herself, but Miranda, dressed in the worn, grey cashmere robe which clung to her petite curves. She guided her fingers straight into the heart of her femininity, slowly sliding two digits in and out, imagining Miranda was penetrating her with the slim fingers of her elegant hand. Within minutes an aching pleasure had built up inside her and her muscles began to tense. Pressing her thumb against her clit, she fell over the edge, her whole body convulsing as she climaxed hard.

Now, on her knees and with her head resting against Miranda's stomach, she battled her desire to pull at Miranda's belt and take her into her mouth. She could sense Miranda's arousal, could feel the hardening of the penis between her legs. Miranda, as a man, was the perfect specimen. The body she held was athletic but not overly muscular, and Andy thought her ass looked fantastic clad in denim.

As good as Miranda looked as Mirren, Andy still preferred the woman. As much as she desired this version of her sexy editor, she wished it was Miranda's softness she was laying her head against. Pulling back, she glanced up into Miranda's eyes and saw desire reflected in the depth of blue.

Miranda's hands moved from her hair to the waist of the jeans. "No, please, let me." Andy breathed. She undid the leather belt, then snapped open the button of the jeans. Slowly, keeping her eyes on Miranda's, she unzipped them before pulling them straight down along with the tight black Armani boxers. Miranda's erect penis sprung out into the open, Andy was shocked at how hard it was.

Miranda's length was quite impressive and so hard, and she wondered idly if Koba had designed it just so. Almost giggling, she shook the errant thought away and concentrated on the sight before her. It was like nothing she ever imagined. Unable to resist, she bent her head and Miranda moaned as Andy encased her with her hot, teasing mouth. She sucked with passion and purpose. Miranda let out a loud cry as she slid up and down the shaft with her lips and swirled her tongue around her head. With her hand, Andy took Miranda's balls and gave them a tender squeeze.

She felt the editor stiffen, "Maybe we should rethink this." Miranda groaned.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had pulled away and made her escape from the brunette quickly with claims she needed to sleep. As she pulled her jeans up and made her escape she saw the pain in Andréa's expressive eyes as she continued to kneel on the floor. She understood pulling away would be viewed as a rejection, and it would have hurt. It wasn't that she didn't want the brunette in her bed, she did, more than she'd ever wanted anything, but she hadn't expected her mouth on her and she had let the moment overwhelm her.

Having showered and dried off, she lay naked on her bed. A small smile split her face. She was happy in a way, she and Andréa had come to an agreement that night admitting they were interested in developing things further, but she was also nervous. Part of her wanted the opportunity to take Andréa anyway she could, including with the appendage sitting between her well-defined thighs. Thoughts of the beautiful brunette had her twitching and she groaned deep in her throat. She just wanted the night to be over. She felt vulnerable in this body.

A knock at the door interrupted her reverie. Pulling the sheet over herself, she did the only thing she could. "Come in." She called.

Andréa peered nervously around the door and Miranda saw the brunette's hair was damp from her own bath. She glanced from the painted toenails, up long, toned legs encased in a pair of deep purple silk shorts. A matching silk shirt covered her torso. With her bare face and curly hair, she looked beautiful. "Um, are you sure you don't want some tea or something?" Andréa offered. "I'm not ready to sleep yet."

Miranda shook her head. "No." She stated. Swallowing loudly, she saw Andréa turn to leave and decided to act on her feelings. "All I want is you, Andréa."

Watching intently as Andréa spun on her heel, she noticed the widening of her eyes at the realisation she was unclothed underneath the thin sheet. She could see the brunette's mind whirling. It was a sight she had missed after Andréa left her. Seeing her brilliant mind at work was a wondrous sight to behold. "What do you mean?" Andréa asked hesitantly.

"I think Koba may be right. We should think of taking advantage of this." Miranda waved her hand airily over herself. "Or, if you prefer, you can make use of Koba's donation." Miranda sighed. "I am tired of fighting my feelings for you, Andréa and I think we could be happy together and I do not wish to just raise your child. I want any child you carry to be ours."

"But surely I can't be what you want in the long term. I mean, you are you and I'm just me and..." Andréa stumbled over her words as she stepped closer. "...well, you have a certain image..."

"Frankly, I do not give a damn about my so-called image." Miranda sat up against her headboard. "I've chosen people that fit with what others expect rather than what I truly want and I have not been happy." Miranda could feel her anxiety growing. "For the last few years, I've been telling myself you could never care for me, but I believed I could lavish all the love I hold in my heart on your child in your stead." Andréa sat on the edge of the bed and Miranda welcomed the heat of her through the sheet covering her lower half. Andréa was extraordinarily warm in all ways. Unable to resist she inched closer and turning Andréa's face, initiated a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry for before, I should have spoken to you, told you I am scared." Miranda pulled back and looked deeply into Andréa's eyes. She saw reassurance and acceptance. Pulling her even closer, their lips met and Andréa whimpered as their kiss turned passionate.

The tension built between them and Miranda could sense what was about to happen. When her hand moved up to the back of Andréa's head into her hair, she thought she was going to melt into her heat of the younger woman's touch. She kissed down her cheek and to her neck.

Andréa moaned as goosebumps erupted over her arms and chest. When Miranda returned to her mouth, her kissing was even more frenzied. She kissed Andréa as if it was the last thing she would ever do and she recognised she could easily kiss the woman forever and be happy doing so. After a few more minutes of sensual contact, she pulled away needing air. Both of them were breathless.

She witnessed Andréa looking at her, biting her lip. "What?" Miranda asked. When she looked into her eyes, they told her what she wanted. Her breath caught, there were no words required, and she knew what Andréa needed from her. Nodding once, she was stunned as Andréa threw the covering off her and slid between her legs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As Andy settled against the very naked man beneath her, she ran her fingers through the beautiful silver hair and initiated a blistering kiss. In a move that surprised her, Miranda flipped them, reversing their positions. Clearly frustrated by the barrier of clothes, Miranda took the silk between her hands and ripped the shirt apart causing buttons to pop and fly everywhere. Miranda grinned up at her, her smile feral.

Miranda's eyes darkened as she took the time to look at Andy's bare chest, she kissed down her jaw while her hands mapped her body. Miranda's tongue explored as well, running all around, licking and kissing her all over except the erogenous zones Andy needed touched the most.

Hovering over her, Miranda opened her legs further holding them open by her thighs as her mouth made its way over her stomach. As her hands moved up to the waistband of her shorts. Sitting up and resting on her haunches, Miranda pulled the shorts down before throwing them to one side, Easing herself back between Andy's long toned legs, Miranda seemed stunned when she wrapped them around her, using them to hold her impossibly close.

Miranda kissed her way down to Andy's breasts. Working one breast with her fingers and sucking the nipple of the other, alternating between gentle caresses and firm pinches and nips. With her free hand, Miranda took the chance to appreciate Andy's supple body, caressing, and squeezing. The hunger behind her touch made Andy think Miranda was worshipping her and experienced a sense of pride over the fact that she was a well-built, curvaceous woman and Miranda seemed to be enjoying her body.

Miranda moved lower, settling her head at the apex of Andy's thighs. She licked and kissed around her outer lips before grazing her tongue between the folds and zeroing in on her clit. The first swipe against Andy's sensitive bundle of nerves caused her to arch her back and moan.

Increasing the pressure with each lick, Miranda's tongue entered her, taking her breath away. Using her fingers, Miranda opened her up further, sliding two fingers alongside her tongue as she teased Andy mercilessly. "Oh, God!" Andy cried, seeking to anchor herself she grabbed fistfuls of the sheet below her.

Miranda worked her way back up to Andy's clit, replacing her tongue with a third finger, and licking it softly at first gradually increased the pressure and rhythm with every swipe of her tongue.

Andy tensed and her body shook as Miranda increased the speed of her fingers and sucked her clit hard. Letting go of the sheets, she instinctively grabbed Miranda and pushed herself closer, allowing deeper penetration.

Unable to fight the waves of pleasure coursing through her, Andy arched her back and cried out Miranda's name as her orgasm ripped through her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda moved up Andréa's body, leaving a trail of gentle kisses in her wake, understanding such an intense climax would have left the young woman vulnerable. She caught Andréa's eyes and saw the deep affection in them. "Tonight we will fuck, but know this, tomorrow I will make the sweetest love to you," Miranda whispered.

"Oh God! Please." Andréa cried.

Unable to resist such a call, Miranda took her cock in one hand and pushed the head against dripping folds, plunging it inside hard and deep.

Giving them both a few minutes to adjust, Miranda gritted her teeth in an effort not to move. Andréa was tight even though she was well lubricated from the orgasm and her saliva.

Slowly pulling out until only the tip remained, Miranda thrust it back in and heard Andréa's joyful gasp. She continued this, delighting in the low sighs and whimpers the move elicited. She could feel Andréa becoming wetter with each teasing thrust.

Grabbing both of Andy's legs, she spread them wider began to move faster. Her hips slapped Andy's ass with each deep stroke as she slid in and out.

"You feel so good around me," Miranda whispered breathlessly as she continued to fuck her.

Andréa gasped and a flood of desire flowed over Miranda's length causing her to fuck her even harder.

"Yes! Fuck me, Miranda." Andréa was losing control and Miranda sensed the young woman's orgasm was close. She continued to thrust into her with long rapid strokes building towards her own release.

Miranda leaned down and nipped at Andréa's jaw. "Please, Miranda. Oh fuck, please?" Andréa whimpered.

"Please, what, my darling?" Miranda's jaw was clenched as the query tore from her throat.

"Please, come with me." Andréa cried.

Miranda quickened her pace causing Andy to tense as another blistering orgasm tore through her. As the brunette's inner walls contracted around her length, Miranda groaned and rode out the blaze of her own release, filling Andréa with her magical seed.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I want you to take me from behind," Andy stated.

It was hours after their first time and they had slept before Andy woke up with Miranda's hot, teasing mouth at her breast. She had retaliated and moved over Miranda, mapped every inch of her male body with her hands and mouth. She'd watched as Miranda's body reacted to her lightest touches, really coming alive at her teasing lick of the balls.

Miranda was stunned by the request, clearly having not expected it. Andy couldn't help but offer her brightest smile and she saw the editor's disbelief turn to amusement.

"I thought the one time would suffice." Miranda grinned.

"Well you woke me up and we have until morning to fuck like bunnies. Once you are you, I will ensure you are sufficiently caffeinated and then I hope you will keep your word and make love to me." Andy turned serious eyes upon Miranda. "I do not want to waste one precious moment of this night or one ounce of the gift tonight could bring to our lives, and if I wake up and this is all we ever have..." She broke off as tears sprang to her eyes.

Miranda pulled Andy into her arms. "Tonight will not be all we have. I can promise you that, my darling." The words were spoken quietly and firmly and reverberated through Miranda's chest where Andy had tucked her face.

Tilting her face up, Miranda caught her lips in a soothing kiss that turned passionate with Miranda's tongue teasing a trail across full pouting lips. Gasping, Andy felt a jolt of desire as Miranda's tongue tangled with her own and she moaned deeply.

"From behind?" Miranda husked breaking the kiss. Andy nodded. "Okay. On your knees."

Andy positioned herself on her knees and Miranda knelt behind her, pushing her body onto the mattress so only her ass was in the air.

Miranda grabbed Andy's ass cheeks and spread them. She stroked her cock between the cheeks, amazed it lengthened and grew impossibly harder.

After a few teasing nudges, Miranda slipped herself back inside Andy, groaning at the friction against her length. She wanted this to last for as long as possible. Keeping a firm hold on Andy's ass, she moved slowly.

Andy moaned her delight loudly and she, once again, fisted the sheets between her hands as Miranda pounded into her achingly slow.

Andy had never been touched or fucked the way Miranda did. To say Miranda was a novice, she had somehow bested Nate and Christian's attempts. She knew she was ruined for anyone else.

Miranda moved at a steady pace and her hands moved from Andy's ass, over her hips and around to cup her firm breasts. She slid in and out, pushing herself closer to kiss Andy's face and neck as she fondled her breasts.

Running one hand down over Andy's stomach and over the front of her mound, Miranda slipped her fingers through her folds and rubbed her clit.

The gentleness of everything, the cock inside and fingers teasing her nipples and clit, drove Andy crazy. The pleasure was overwhelming and she could feel an intense orgasm building.

Miranda showed no signs of slowing down or being close to her own climax and Andy fought the pleasure as Miranda kept fucking her.

"You will come for me, my Andréa. Do not fight it. Come for me, now." Miranda ordered.

Those words spoken in Miranda's usual commanding tone, sent Andy spiralling over the edge. "Miranda, fuck!" She wailed.

Miranda pulled out and turned Andy so she was straddling her thighs. "I want to watch you come again as you fuck me." She whispered.

Miranda groaned and canted her hips as Andy slid down on her length, now in control of the depth and speed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

With Andréa wrapped around her, Miranda felt amazing. She was still ridiculously hard and wanted to cum. Miranda knew the most effective way to do so would be to watch her Andréa ride her aching cock.

As the brunette slid down on her faster and faster, Miranda thought it was truly amazing how Andréa could show so much stamina after being fucked so thoroughly and climaxing so hard.

Andréa began to move even faster up and down her length, moaning as the cock provided friction against certain spots deep within her.

"I'm coming." The whimpered admission had Miranda groaning her pleasure.

Miranda began to feel her cock throb, as Andréa's walls pulsated and contracted around her. "Oh God, Andréa, my darling." Miranda groaned as she filled the brunette with another load of hot semen. "I love you."

Exhausted, they slumped against each other, trying to steady their breathing. Miranda was euphoric, kissing Andréa's cheeks, eyelids and lips, she soothed the woman in her arms. Holding Andréa tightly, she manoeuvred them so they were laying down face to face and stroked her fingers across flushed cheeks.

"Love you too." Andréa husked sleepily.

She watched as Andréa fell into a light slumber knowing that she would soon follow. She knew by the time they woke again, she would be returned to normal. Miranda's mind raced with plans for the future she wished to have with her Andréa and she felt giddy and extraordinarily satisfied.

Pulling Andréa closer and wrapping her up in her arms, she closed her eyes and let herself sleep knowing that the brunette would be there to greet the new day with her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flagging this chapter with a NSFW warning. This is pure tooth-rotting, fluffy, smut!

Andy woke up and stretched. Her body ached in a way that she knew came from the night she had shared with a certain editor in male form. That thought, and the fact she could feel a warm body, most importantly, firm breasts and soft hips and thighs, pressed close against her, had her sitting bolt upright and turning her head.

If Andy was honest, she would never have thought that she would get to see Miranda at her most vulnerable as she slept, yet here she was in the guest room of Miranda's large townhouse, with the very naked woman beside her.

After almost three years of knowing the older woman, Andy was used to seeing many facets, but seeing her relaxed and seemingly sleeping peacefully was more than she ever expected.

She relished the moment, as her eyes roamed she took in the slight swell of Miranda's hips from the way the fabric of the sheet covering her clung to her beautiful curves. It was mesmerising.

Tearing her gaze away from Miranda's gorgeous body, Andy caught the sleepy blue eyes of the woman and tried to form a coherent sentence. "Uh, well, good morning, I guess." She cringed at the awkward greeting. Thinking clearly around Miranda had always been difficult. Thoughts of Miranda had always made it seem her skin was catching on fire while her insides turned to ice. She needed to concentrate to be able to talk to her, ignoring the fact her palms turned sweaty in the woman's presence.

Miranda smiled softly. "I guess it is. You are still here?"

Andy felt her heart speed up at the words. "Um, yes. I just woke up. Should I make coffee?"

Miranda shook her head and stretched, letting out a small moan. She sat up, with the sheet still wrapped around her, moving sideways, her knees almost touching the side of Andy's leg where she was stretched out.

Andy's mouth turned dry when the idea of touching Miranda as she was now sent a thrill of pleasure rushing through her, but it seemed like a bad idea until they spoke of the night before and what it all meant. She would hate to move closer only to have Miranda move away.

"Do you have to work?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"No, today is a free day." Miranda's voice was husky and still held remnants of sleep.

Andy snuck a peek at her and noticed the slight frown on Miranda's face. The sunlight filtering through the curtains emphasized her naturally pale complexion, yet her cheeks were flushed.

"So, when will the twins be back?" Andy asked.

"This afternoon, late." Miranda's frown deepened. "You seem nervous, darling. Now, I am aware you had no alcohol last night, so you were able to make an informed decision and provide consent. So, maybe there is some other reason you are anxious? Perhaps you fear the morning will bring my disappointment or maybe it is you who are disappointed?" Miranda swept her hand over her face.

Andy groaned and mimicked Miranda's position, disregarding the fact that she was naked. "You can be ridiculous at times, Miranda."

"So, you would have me believe, however it would not be the first time I have been seen as such," Miranda whispered, letting her vulnerability show. "I was once married to a man that told me he preferred my made up face rather than my natural morning one."

"If that was Koba, I'll kick his ass. If it was Stephen, I will say one thing, he was an absolute moron." Andy hissed. "You are stunning, it's just...well, I can't believe..." She took a stuttering breath. "...you are still here, I thought it was a dream."

"It was Stephen. I only just stopped myself from turning him into a Weasel." Miranda adjusted the way she was sitting on the bed and her knees grazed the outside of Andy's.

Andy felt a jolt of electricity spark from where their skin met and her breath caught. She looked up to see Miranda's eyes expressing her own desire.

"So, I guess you simply forgot to mention it was your birthday today?" Miranda queried, her eyebrow raised.

Andy's mouth dropped in disbelief, stunned by the rapid change in conversation. "I'm sorry, but, how..." She closed her eyes. "...it's just another day."

A small grin teased the corners of Miranda's perfect lips and she moved her leg away again. "I remember the day you celebrated your birthday at Runway. I took great delight in those scrumptious little cupcakes you brought into the office."

Andy shook her head. "That seems like another lifetime." Seeing Miranda's small smile widening, she continued. "Things were different back then, simpler in many ways. There was cake, ice cream and friendships I thought would last forever."

Miranda's smile disappeared. "My darling, if it pleases you, I would like to mark the occasion."

Andy could tell Miranda was serious. Nodding her acceptance, happiness blazed in the depth of blue. That spark melted away and was replaced by a look that was a lot more intense.

"I have a gift for you, but it's not really the sort of thing I can give you with anyone else around." Miranda leaned closer, licking her lips.

Andy couldn't help the goofy smile she knew was forming on her face. She sat, frozen in place, as Miranda inched closer, painfully slowly.

Miranda was close enough that Andy found herself fascinated by the lustre of her wet lips.

"So, about that birthday gift, you have for me, Miranda?" Andy husked. The twinkle in Miranda's eyes was back and she was smiling again.

"Have you ever kissed a woman, Andréa?" Miranda asked, her eyes focused on Andy, her pupils fully dilated.

Andy went from not being able to form a full sentence to babbling almost incoherently. "Um, no, not really. I mean there was this one game of 'spin the bottle' at my friend's house when I was fifteen. But it was pecking on the lips mostly. At least my kisses were. So, I don't think that really counts at all. And since then the kisses I've had were with boys, um, men. So, um, no. I think the answer is no."

By the time Andy had finally quit talking, Miranda's was mere inches away from Andy, her warm breath floating over her. She could feel the heat radiating off Miranda's body. She found herself enveloped in a scent that was uniquely Miranda's.

Andy lost the ability to form words altogether as Miranda closed the last bit of distance between them. "Happy birthday, my darling." Miranda slid her hands up Andy's jaw and into her hair. She felt the most amazing thing, Miranda's soft lips on hers. "My beautiful Andréa." Miranda moaned as she pulled her closer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

One kiss couldn't hurt. Miranda told herself as she leaned in and placed a small, soft kiss on Andréa's parted lips. It was beautiful, the brunette's lips were so sweet and they had a silky quality that made Miranda hungry for more. She pressed on, turning the kiss harder and stronger.

Andréa responded, her sweet mouth pressing against hers and Miranda was in Heaven. It was far better than the kisses they shared the evening before. And admittedly it was one of the best kisses she'd ever experienced. Pressing her lips against Andréa's, she savoured the taste, humming her delight.

Andréa sighed so softly it was barely audible, but she caught it. Miranda continued to trail her teasing lips softly and loved the fact Andréa returned them. They both wanted this, that had been decided the evening before, but to have it happening blew Miranda's mind.

She leant Andréa back against the pillows, hovering over her on her elbows, with only the sheet between their bare skins. It was intoxicating. Pulling back, Miranda took a deep, ragged breath.

Andréa leaned forward, kissing her urgently and she melted into the touch. Miranda wanted her so much. This sweet, young woman had captured her attention and then her heart years before. Now it was time to make her hers. She needed it like she needed air.

Tracing Andy's lips with the tip of her tongue, she waited for permission to slip it inside her mouth. A gasp escaped Andréa's lips as their tongues touched.

"Miranda...I...mm..." Andréa pulled back but Miranda followed, continuing to kiss her, her lips and tongue making contact with the pulse point at her neck. "Miranda, maybe we should shower first, I mean, well, I know it was you last night, but..."

"Later" Miranda found herself responding, she didn't ever want the moment to end. Her hand moved from beside Andréa's head and slowly rubbed her breast.

Andréa groaned as her thumb teased her stiffening nipple and her smile grew as her lips snared hers in a demanding kiss that was returned passionately, with Andréa tugging at the sheet between them. Miranda let her pull it free while her hand wandered lower, trailing across the toned skin of her stomach. Andréa gasped as their bare skin made contact for the first time with Miranda in her true form.

With no barrier between them and settled between Andréa's thighs, Miranda realised Andréa would be able to see and feel just how aroused she was. Miranda knew her taut nipples would give it away somewhat, but the dampness coating the skin between her thighs was also a dead giveaway.

"I want to see you." Andréa moaned.

Miranda moved to sit back on her heels and she recognised the admiration in Andréa's expressive eyes as she focused on her nipples, which stood to attention further under such blatant scrutiny. Her whole body reacted to those eyes and her thighs clenched.

Andréa grinned mischievously and throwing herself forward, flipped Miranda on her back as she plunged her tongue back into her mouth, her fingers tweaking her nipple.

Miranda panted as waves of aching pleasure coursed through her. She had never known it could be like this. The way Andréa made her feel, was like nothing she'd experienced in her entire life. Andréa's soft, sensual touch as her thigh landed between her own had her responding fiercely. Meeting it with a light bite on Andréa's full bottom lip. Andréa switched things up, running light circles around her nipple, and kissing her neck. Miranda adored the little sighs and moans coming from Andréa's mouth.

"Please, Miranda...I want to... to...Oh, God!" Andréa cried out as she shuddered against her.

Miranda's eyes widened as the brunette fell limp against her and she felt the flood of desire against her thigh. Surely Andréa hadn't actually...

She saw the embarrassment flaring in the young woman's face as she finally pulled away. Before Miranda knew what was happening Andréa had hopped from the bed and slammed her way into the ensuite.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was mortified. She'd never, ever come that easily, like some horny little boy copping his first feel. But having Miranda under her had been breathtaking. Feeling her heat and the arousal coating her thigh had been beyond anything they had shared the previous night. Running her tingling fingers through her hair as she paced, Andy turned and came face to face with Miranda. She could feel the burning blush travelling up her neck and face.

"My darling, why on Earth did you run off?" Miranda stepped forward and pulled her close. "We both know you were loving it and that is no bad thing."

Andy felt herself relax in Miranda's arms. "I'm sorry, I lost control and..."

Miranda silenced Andy's words with her lips causing her to relax further and she moaned as Miranda trailed her lips down her neck and across her collarbone. "You were wound so tightly, my darling. I understand totally how you could have become lost in the moment." Miranda smiled up at her. "But right now, I would really like to take you back to bed and make love to you."

Andy sighed and nodded. Miranda pulled away and laced their fingers together. She felt the magic in the touch, warming her and making her feel safe and loved. Looking down she saw the sparks of their magic, once again, entwining. "Why does that happen?" Andy asked.

Miranda frowned slightly before looking up into her eyes. Her expression softened. "There are old legends that talk of true love being the ultimate magic. I have seen it only a few times between magical couplings, the most obvious was between my parents."

"Is that why your magic kinda backfires?" Andy asked gently, unwilling to push for answers Miranda didn't want to give.

"Mm, perhaps." Miranda tugged her hand for her to follow as she led her back to bed, pulling her down alongside her. "Now, where were we before you jumped off me?"

Andy smiled and pulled Miranda in for a sweet kiss. "I was going to ravage you, but I got side-tracked." She trailed her lips down Miranda's chest and set to work on her nipples. Rolling one of Miranda's nipple back and forth between her thumb and forefinger while she teased the other with her tongue.

Miranda's nipples grew harder from the stimulation and she moaned deep in her throat. "Oh please...Just...Oh, God...Andréa...Mm..."

Andy was loving every second of it. Letting go of Miranda's nipple, ignoring her small whimper of protest, she moved her hand down to Miranda's legs to pry them open further. She looked down at Miranda's glistening folds and hummed at the sign of the older woman's arousal. Andy slowly trailed her hand down from Miranda's breast to her outer lips and Miranda welcomed her touch, opening herself up as she raised her hips to the touch and bit her lip to stifle her moans of pleasure.

"You want this so much, don't you, Miranda? You have wanted this as much as I, and yet you held yourself back, kept yourself from me." Andy whispered hotly. "You're horny as hell right now and all you want me to do is make you come. Isn't that right?" Andy demanded her answers, her finger hovering just above Miranda's lips.

"Y...Yes! I..." Miranda's whimpered words halted as Andy's finger made contact with her. "Oh, shit!" Miranda wailed.

Andy ran her finger along the edges of Miranda's clit, which had hardened and was peeking out from its hood, listening as Miranda groaned in frustration at her teasing touch.

"Please..." Miranda panted. "Oh, please..."

"Please what?" Andy asked. “Tell me what you want from me, Miranda."

"...Please, l...let me..." Miranda moaned as Andy increased the pressure. "...let me come, oh please, let me come."

"Why is that, beautiful? Andy teased.

"I love it, the way you touch me. I've waited so long. Please, make me come!" Miranda arched her back as Andy entered her with two fingers.

Andy pushed down and inhaled the fresh, tangy, tantalisingly sweet smell of Miranda's desire. It left her feeling light-headed and she wanted nothing more than to taste the nectar flowing from the woman below. Easing Miranda's legs over her shoulder, she swiftly licked the length of her. Miranda's moans were music to her ears. She gently flicked her clit as her fingers continued to move inside her. Miranda's hips bucked and loud moans tore from her throat. It was beautiful. Andy could feel her own arousal rising, and her own juices trickled down her leg. She proceeded to lick Miranda's clit furiously as Miranda raised her hips to meet her tongue.

Andy slowly slid her finger in and out of Miranda as she continued licking her clit, loving the way Miranda's body responded to her. The low moans now become loud cries, showing how close she was to climaxing. Pumping her two fingers, she picked up speed and sucked her clit into her mouth.

Miranda's body tensed and she let out a loud gasp. "Oh, God...Oh, my God...Aargh!" Miranda screamed, orgasming hard, her inner walls clenching against Andy's fingers. Andy pumped harder and proceeded to lick faster as Miranda continued to cry out a mind-blowing orgasm crashed through her. "Oh fuck...Fuck me...Unnnh...Ahn-dréy-aaah!" Miranda called her name.

Andy grinned at the unaccustomed cussing coming from the older woman. Looking up into Miranda's face, she saw her eyes closed and her panting heavily. She was a little smug as she moved up Miranda's body and settled her head against the furiously beating heart.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda took her time to get herself together, using it to formulate a plan to give Andréa what she experienced just moments before. It was definitely the brunette's turn to unravel.

"You okay?" Andréa asked.

"Uh huh..." Miranda was struggling to find words.

"Did you enjoy that?" Andréa asked

"Uh huh..." Miranda could barely speak, Andréa had clearly short-circuited her brain with her talented tongue and fingers.

"Mm, good," Andréa whispered.

Cracking her eyes open she looked down and saw the pleased smile lighting up the brunette's face. Miranda ran her hand tenderly through her hair and marvelled at the silky texture.

"How about you let me take the driver's seat now, my beautiful Andréa?" Miranda husked, finding her voice.

Andréa's eyes grew wide and the smile disappeared. "There's no rush."

"I want to," Miranda stated.

"Oh, okay," Andréa said. Miranda reversed their position and lay Andréa back on the bed, taking her time to place soft kisses on Andréa's greedy lips. With a gasp, she realised she could taste herself and she liked it. She hummed into the contact before moving lower and placing light kisses all the way down Andréa's body impatiently.

"Is this okay?" Miranda asked as she reached Andréa's dripping core. The heat of the area surprised her and the smell of her desire was tantalising. Hearing Andréa whimper her agreement she planted a kiss on her hard clit.

Miranda rubbed the brunette's clit slowly with her forefinger, providing a slow, steady rhythm on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Andréa whimpered and attempted to ground herself against her finger.

Miranda tentatively licked from perineum to clit and hummed, the vibration of the low moan sending a wave of desire through the younger woman.

"Fuck..." Andréa hissed.

"You taste divine." Miranda hummed again as she continued to lick and pressed her thumb hard against Andréa's clit. Her other fingers teased Andréa's entrance and the brunette moaned in frustration.

She slowly slipped a single finger into Andréa in one swift motion that left the brunette breathless. She began to inch it in and out slowly, teasing her as she climbed up Andréa's body and placed a deep, lust-filled kiss on her lips.

On the exit, Miranda plunged two fingers into Andréa deeply, quickening the pace as they curled against the sweet, spongy spot on her inner wall. Andréa’s breathing turned harsh as she thrust in and out quickly.

Andréa could barely move her hips to the rhythm as Miranda entered her with a third finger, but Miranda felt a trickle of arousal leave the brunette as she continued to plunge. Bending down, she lapped it up.

"Oh, fucking hell..." Andréa cried out.

Encouraged, Miranda removed her fingers and slipped her tongue inside, making Andréa gasp with surprise. With her thumb still working her clit, she was sure it wouldn't be long until Andréa climaxed.

Andréa moaned loudly, and all Miranda wanted was to continue giving the exquisite woman below her pleasure and the love she had bottled up inside her for years. She wanted forever.

Miranda slid a finger alongside her tongue, adding further friction as she lapped the building arousal.

Andréa tensed up below her and she moved her tongue to lap the clit as a second finger, once again, joined the first. She felt Andréa respond and with a final thrust had Andréa arching into her as her climax hit.

"God...Oh, God...Yes...Yes...Yesssssss! MIRAANDAAH!" Andréa's loud moans reverberated around the room. A call so loud, Miranda was certain the neighbours would hear. But she found she didn't care.

She continued thrusting all through the intense orgasm until finally, Andréa turned limp and collapsed against the bed, gasping for breath. Miranda withdrew her finger and licked them clean, grinning down at the woman who held wonder and love in her eyes.

"God, that was simply amazing," Andréa stated softly.

Miranda eased herself to the side and curled herself around the brunette, resting her head in the crook of Andréa's neck. "Mm, I hope so."

"You are one fantastic woman," Andréa giggled. "I've never, ever come so hard. Wow."

"Really, Andréa..." Miranda was cut off by a hot, demanding kiss.

"That was intense," Andréa whispered. "And I want to do it again...over and over again, forever!"

"I'm glad," Miranda stated, tears springing to her eyes. "I will struggle to let you go now I've sampled all of you." Miranda smiled softly and placed a light kiss on Andréa’s sternum.

Andréa leaned in and kissed her softly. She felt the care and affection in the gentle caress of lips and wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman. Breaking the kiss, she let her eyes fall closed and a single tear trickled from under her eyelid. Miranda was stunned when Andréa's warm mouth caught it as it trailed down her cheek.

"I think this has been the best birthday, so far. Thank you, Miranda." Andréa's whispered words and the gratitude in her voice had her eyes blazing open.

She caught the expressive dark eyes and offered a gentle smile. "You are more than welcome, my darling." Miranda leaned up and caught Andréa's luscious lips with her own. "I love you." She murmured against them. "And that is stronger than any magic on this Earth."

Andréa bestowed one of her brightest smiles on her and her breath caught at the beauty. "I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda found herself leaning against the door jamb watching the brunette surreptitiously, marvelling at her long, jean-clad legs and appreciating the way the blue denim tapered in at the hips and hugged her thighs like a second skin. Andréa also wore a plaid shirt that crept up whenever she reached up into one of the higher cupboards, exposing her smooth, toned stomach. The sight made Miranda's mouth dry and she let herself relive the moments they shared just a short time before. Unable to stop herself, Miranda smiled to see Andréa sway slightly to the music playing quietly through the Bose speakers. Andréa's voice joined the music.

_**Though I've tried before to tell her** _   
_**Of the feelings, I have for her in my heart**_   
_**Every time that I come near her**_   
_**I just lose my nerve  
** **As I've done from the start**_

_**Every little thing she does is magic** _   
_**Everything she do just turns me on**_   
_**Even though my life before was tragic  
** **Now I know my love for her goes on**_

Andréa jumped as she spun around and saw her watching her and the glasses of juice she had poured fell from her hands. Moving quickly, Miranda twirled a finger and the glasses moved upright before floating towards the kitchen island where croissants and mugs of coffee waited.

Miranda's smile widened, and she heard Andréa breath catch as she strode around the breakfast bar and took her face in her hands and quickly claimed her lips with her own. She was stunned when Andréa grasped her by her hips and pulled her flush against her, closing the space between us as they kissed with fervour. Pulling back, Miranda took a deep, ragged breath before clasping Andréa's hand and offering her another wide smile as she pulled her back into her arms, swaying with her as The Police continued to croon in the background. "I think I could get used to having you in my kitchen" She murmured into her ear before kissing it lightly.

Andréa shivered slightly as her warm breath crested over her ear. "I still don't quite know where everything is." She admitted. "But I found croissants and there's coffee."

"Thank you, my darling." Miranda frowned. "I should have prepared breakfast for you. It is your birthday after all." Miranda broke free from the embrace and looked at the offerings on the kitchen island. She spotted the single rose, cut fresh from her garden, in a vase between the two place settings. "You're quite the romantic, aren't you, Ms Sachs?"

Andréa embraced her from behind and nuzzled her neck, kissing the skin just below her ear. Miranda could feel her smiling against her skin. "Mm, maybe I am, Ms Priestly." She spun Miranda and dipped her head to kiss her one more time before stepping back and freeing her.

Miranda rolled her eyes and pulled out one of the stools. "Sit." She ordered.

"God, you're bossy. I love it." Andréa grinned up at her as she sat down.

Miranda's cell chimed from the foyer and she frowned. "I should get that." Turning towards the brunette, she placed a brief kiss on her lips and stroked her fingers along her jaw. "Please, eat, relax, I'll be right back." She felt Andréa's eyes on her as she stepped lightly across the foyer and grabbed her cell. "Yes, Koba?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy pulled a plate towards her and grabbing one of the croissants, tore it in half before taking a small amount and popping it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed as she let the buttery pastry melt on her tongue and listened as Miranda spoke quietly to her ex-husband. She couldn't make out the words but found the cadence of the editor's voice soothing.

A loud bang had her eyes blazing open, and she looked up into the furious green eyes of an older woman, who kept a firm grip on Cassidy and Caroline's upper arms. The older woman bristled at her presence.

Andy glanced at the twins and saw they were upset. Cassidy was wriggling in the tight grip while Caroline was biting her lip. "Please, release the twins," Andy asked.

"Ara." The woman spat.

At the unknown language, Andy frowned. It was obvious it was a negative answer she had received as the grip on the twins tightened. She brushed her fingers through her bangs and felt them tingle as her frustration grew.

"I asked once, and I will only ask once again." She stood up quickly as sparks flickered from the tips of her fingers. "LET THEM GO!" The older woman stepped back quickly, releasing the twins. They rushed to Andy, throwing themselves into her arms. She soothed them with whispered words of comfort and reassurances. "It's okay now, you are home. Everything will be okay."

Miranda's voice rose from the study. "What do you mean, Deda turned Nigel into a snake?"

Shiro bolted from the study, yowling her displeasure and clawed her way up Caroline's back and onto her shoulder. Her ears were erect and eyes focused on Andy. She headbutted Andy's shoulder leaving a trail of fur against her shirt as she chirruped at her. Andy scratched behind her ear as she eyed the older woman in the room.

Cassidy stepped back and looked up into her eyes. "I have Uncle Nigel, he was with Dad and..." She pulled a small grass snake from her zipped up jacket pocket and Andy recoiled quickly as the snake hissed.

Taking a deep breath Andy heard the older woman muttering. "Tu is gvelis msgavsad mokmedebs, is unda ganikhilebodes, rogorts erti!"

Andy frowned, having no clue what the woman was saying. Looking at Caroline, she was provided with an answer. "Bebia says, if he acts like a snake, he should be treated like one."

She looked at the snake again and it hissed at her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes to get her fear of the reptile under control and caught the words between the hiss. "Help me, Six."

Stepping closer, Andy kept her eyes closed and stroked the snakes head, shuddering at the warm and dry scales under her fingertips. "You better not fucking bite me, Nigel." She whispered as she took the creature from Cassidy and turned away. Andy concentrated, feeling the magic surrounding her, and pictured Nigel in her mind. His slim, muscular figure, large, gentle hands and easy smile. He was her best friend, her brother. She needed him. "Please." She whispered. "Please, just work."

The air around her crackled and she heard Miranda's gasp as she stepped into the room to find a fully formed, naked, bald man, pressed into Andy.

Andy's eyes blazed open and she grinned at Nigel as she caught his eye. "Hello, big boy." She teased the stunned and blushing man. Turning her head, she glanced over her shoulder. "Miranda, I have some clean boxers in my bag, however, he needs more than that. I think the shirt and pants from last night would probably fit."

"Yes, of course. Bobbsey's come with me, your father will be here shortly." Miranda gestured for her twins. "Deda, moiktset! Behave!" She warned as she left the room. Andy kept Nigel close, maintaining his dignity

"Who are you?" The older woman asked in a faintly accented voice.

"Andy Sachs." Andy introduced herself with a wry smile.

"No, no. That is not what I mean. Come." The older woman beckoned for her.

Andy shook her head furiously. "Not a chance. You turned my best friend into a fucking snake, you old witch!" Andy hissed. She saw Miranda re-enter the room with a large, navy blue terrycloth robe over her arm. She smirked as she caught her words. Taking the robe from Miranda she placed it over Nigel's shoulders. He turned away quickly and tied the belt quickly, covering himself. Miranda gestured him from the room with a flick of her head and although he'd yet to speak, he clasped Andy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I love ya, Nige."

Deda stepped closer and Andy found her face held between two warm hands and felt the current of magic flowing between them until another loud bang had her jumping and removing herself from the woman's grip.

"Deda, what are you doing?" Koba asked his mother, incredulous.

"Ojakhi," Deda whispered.

"Pardon?" Andy was confused.

Koba sighed. "Deda no, that cannot be right."

Deda turned to her son and whispered. "Look at her, Koba. She is dark where we are fair, but she has his smile. Ojakhi."

"Family." Koba glanced between his mother and Andy, shaking his head, he sighed. "If my mother is correct, you shall call her Bebia…" He trailed off as Miranda and the twins re-entered the room and caught his words. "...Grandma."

"The Hell I will." Andy fumed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was stunned at Koba's words. "Don't be absurd." She hissed.

Koba frowned and extracted his cell. "Mama, we need you at Miranda's, can you bring the photograph of Ioane? Gmadlobt" He disconnected his cell. "My father will be here shortly." He told them. Miranda watched him looking at Andréa and smiling softly.

"Who's Ioane?" Andréa asked, fumbling over the unusual name.

Koba's smile faltered and he closed his eyes. "My brother, John. He died in a motorcycle accident just over 28 years ago, in Avon Lake, Ohio." Koba's eyes opened and he looked at her intently. "Gilotsav dabadebis dghes, Andy."

"It's your birthday?" Caroline asked.

Miranda answered for her. "Yes, it is Andréa's 28th birthday, Bobbsey."

"That's great." Cassidy grinned and Andréa couldn't help but smile back, but her eyes still expressed some shock.

Andréa looked at Koba's mother. "Are you saying it's possible I am your other son's child?"

Deda nodded. "Diach." She frowned. "Yes."

Miranda viewed everyone in the room as she heard the front door close softly. "Koba, you should go after Nigel, explain, or make him forget."

"I can't," Koba whispered and Deda scoffed. "My magic doesn't work on him and I believe this is beyond his understanding."

Miranda frowned. "An old wives tale." She muttered, unwilling to accept it.

"You know that's not true, Miranda." Koba nodded at Andréa pointedly before sitting down at the breakfast bar and picking up one of the untouched mugs of coffee as Andréa ran from the room.

Miranda knew then that Andréa was taking it upon herself to deal with Nigel. Following her from the room, Miranda called out. "Andréa, my darling." She saw Andréa stall and moving quickly, pulled her into her arms. "This changes nothing." She stated.

"It changes everything. If I lose Nigel, I have lost one of the people who has shown me the true meaning of friendship." Andréa pulled away. "I'll go after him and try to explain, but Koba needs to grow a set of bollocks. If he loves Nigel..." Miranda could see the anger in Andréa's eyes. "...I do not need that family who will judge me for who I love like they judge their son, I faced one family's displeasure over my life choices, I will not put myself through that again and I have a family who provides me with unconditional love. Nigel, Serena and Emily." She swallowed. "And hopefully, you and the twins."

"You have me and the twins, Andréa." Miranda pulled her closer briefly and offered her a tight squeeze. "For as long as you want us."

Andréa pulled back and caught her eyes. "I love you, Miranda." She whispered.

"And I, you. Now, go." Miranda offered her a sad smile. "Find Nigel. Tell him what you will." She watched as Andréa opened the front door and glanced over her shoulder at her. With a small nod, Andréa swept from the house, the door slammed shut behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The door had barely closed behind Andy when she spotted Nigel, sat on the bottom step of Miranda's stoop, with his head buried in his hands. Taking three steps she slid down beside him and stretched her legs out onto the sidewalk, waiting for Nigel to speak. Glancing at the man, she saw his shirt was not buttoned correctly. He looked far from his usual dapper self. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Nigel raised his head and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "What are you?" He husked.

"I am, what some would call, a fairy. I do not know what that entails, but my magic has become increasingly apparent in the last few years." Andy was honest, knowing speaking anything else would be disrespectful to her friend. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't know."

"And Koba's a fairy too?" Nigel asked.

"No, Nige." Andy breathed. "Koba is a warlock."

"What makes you different from him?" Nigel asked.

"You know I was adopted." Nigel nodded once "Being a fairy indicates I had one magical parent, one normal one. Koba's mother seems to think I am part of her family, a product of a fling her other son had with, to use a Harry Potter term, a muggle." She grinned a little as looked at her in disbelief.

Nigel scoffed. "I suppose they have their own terms for us normal, non-magical folk?"

"Magnonic," Andy spoke quietly and could see Nigel trying to wrap his head around everything. "You wanna go get a drink? I know it's early but it may help and I know exactly where Miranda keeps her good scotch and the twins know where her vodka stash is."

"Gimme a sec, Six, my legs don't seem to want to work." He looked at her. "I think I'm going to need more than one drink, maybe even a bottle, Six." Nigel chuckled, but the small sound held a note of hysteria. "That scary old crone turned me into a fucking snake." She saw the tears forming. "Koba couldn't switch me back, all he did was keep repeating how sorry he was and then the twins scooped me up from the pile of clothes left behind and..." He faltered. "...and then I was in Miranda's kitchen and you were there, but you recoiled."

"You know I hate reptiles." Andy shrugged apologetically. "Koba couldn't turn you back, not because he didn't want to, but because his magic won't work on you like Miranda's doesn't on me," Andy told him.

"Miranda's magic?" Nigel squealed.

Andy sighed. "Miranda is a witch, Nigel. Born from a long line of magical people."

"That explains a lot." Nigel looked at her closely before looking down at his shirt and pants. "It was Miranda with us last night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Andy sighed. "I knew pretty much immediately."

Nigel grinned. "You always knew when she was in a room. So, tell me, why won't Koba's magic work on me?" Nigel queried, curiosity flaring in his eyes.

Andy swallowed unsure how much more Nigel could take. "If Koba tried to use magic on you, it would backfire. There is only one reason for that." She caught his eye. "He loves you, Nigel, and from what I have learned, love is the strongest magic on Earth."

"Yes, it is." Koba's deep baritone hit them and they both turned their heads to look at the man. "Will you give me some time to explain, Andy?" Koba was hesitant.

Nigel nodded and Andy patted him in his thigh. "Don't disappear without coming to find me," Andy whispered. "And please, Nige, I know this is a lot to take in, but keep an open mind." Standing up, she stepped behind Nigel as Koba sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms. She heard the stifled sob coming from her friend and her heart broke for him.

"Nigel, I was going to explain everything, but then my mother saw us and reacted poorly to your presence..." Koba spoke quietly as Andy re-entered the townhouse. Stepping towards the kitchen, she saw the door to the study slightly ajar and saw Miranda sat, staring into space, at her desk.

"Miranda?" Andy whispered.

Miranda's head came up quickly and she stood, beckoning her over. As she stepped towards the editor, Miranda met her halfway and Andy was surrounded by her scent as she embraced her. "Koba's father just arrived, and apparently I should expect my parents anytime. Deda sent them a message while you were dealing with Nigel."

"Your parents?" Andy whispered. Miranda nodded into her neck. "Do you need me to leave? I can take Nige and we can..."

"There is no need for that, child." The quiet voice from the door had them pulling apart quickly but Miranda kept a hold of her hand and the spark of their magic entwined around their joined fingers.

Andy looked at the older couple, stood in the doorway, hands joined in a similar manner to her and Miranda, with fingers entwined and sparks of yellow and red magic entwining. Andy could see Miranda was a mix of both her parents, her high cheekbones and flawless skin coming from her mother and the slightly crooked nose and clear, crystal blue eyes from her father. She offered them a shy smile.

"Andréa, these are my parents, Ezra and Rachel Princhek." Miranda took a deep breath. "Mother, father, this is Andréa, my bashert,"

"Miri, it certainly seems you have found your special someone in this young woman." Ezra peered at them with a small smile on his face. "Nice to meet you, Andréa."

"Mm," Rachel's lips were pursed as she took in Andy. "I sense something ' **else** ' here. Something unknown." She caught Andy's eyes. "Tell me, child, is there a chance I could be a grandmother again? Let's say, nine months from now."

Andy pulled away from Miranda's hold, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not a child." She fumed. "And I do not see how my being pregnant or not is any of your concern." She stated. "Why would I tell those who may be tempted to hurt my child?"

Rachel's lips quirked in a semblance of a smile. "Ah, you have a fire within you. That will be useful to combat the ice found in my daughter. "I can sense the child to come will be a mix of this fire and ice." She clapped her hands together and offered Andy a blinding smile. "I look forward to seeing if I'm correct in my belief." She looked at Miranda. "Now, Miriam, how about a cup of tea, and then we can discuss this new development?"

Miranda led Andy to a chair and beckoned her parents into the room to sit. "Yes, mother." Flashing Andy an apologetic glance, Miranda moved from the room quickly.

"Well, this is awkward," Andy muttered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Upon leaving to make tea, Miranda brushed past Deda, who glared at her before moving into the room, and on her return a few minutes later, carrying a tray holding a pot of tea and coffee, she was stunned to find both her mother and Andréa stood defensively. Andréa had her arms crossed against her chest, staring out of the windows, her jaw clenched, while her mother, Rachel, had straightened herself to her full five feet three inches, clutching her silver-topped cane firmly in her hand as she called the woman an ignorant old Kudiani.

Setting down the tray, she demanded to know what had happened in her absence, her father quietly explained that Koba's mother, Natela, had been particularly blunt and somewhat brutal with the young woman, telling her to abort the abomination should find she was pregnant, which they all believed her to be.

Miranda sensed it was a statement her mother had taken particular offence to, with her disgust rising at Natela's words at Andréa's emphatic no, as she threw cruel insults at the brunette about being a half breed, a fairy, which in her eyes was no better than being Magnonic.

Rachel was shocked by Natela's words towards the young woman who may possibly be part of her family. She had often heard her own daughter lament over the elder woman's behaviour, but it was the first time she had been privy to it in all the years she had known the family. Closing her eyes, for the first time, Rachel Princhek wished she and Ezra had not bound their youngest child to marriage with Koba. She had nothing against Koba, as such, but she was disappointed about his family's lack of support.

Miranda caught her mother's eyes and a wave of understanding passed between them. Miranda spun on her heel as Andréa left the room quickly and winced as the front door slammed. Miranda was unsurprised that Andréa had thundered her way out of the house.

"You will leave my home now, and you will not return. You are not welcome in my life and unless Koba insists, in the life of my children." Miranda was more furious then she had ever been, her magic sparked from her fingertips dangerously as she looked at Natela

"You cannot stop me seeing my grandchildren." Natela hissed.

"Caroline and Cassidy were born to me. Their bond to me is stronger than that to anyone else on this Earth, as you know. It is the same with my Andréa, she is my bashert and I doubt very much that beautiful young woman will want anything further you do with you, regardless of if she is Ioane's child." Miranda clenched her hands as she hissed an incantation.

_**"You've sent me strife and caused me pain, I now reflect it back again."** _

Miranda watched as Natela gasped. "No, you cannot banish me."

Miranda repeated her spell firmly as Koba, Nigel and his father stepped into the room.

_**"You've sent me strife and caused me pain, I now reflect it back again."** _

"Miranda, no!" Koba was shocked.

Miranda turned on Koba and his father. "She told Andréa our child would be an abomination and to abort it." She turned her focus back on the older woman. "You have crossed me for the last time, Natela. I can understand blaming me for your son’s homosexuality, I helped him be true to himself, I can cope with you calling me a bitch, even when talking to my children, because your opinion means nothing to me but I will not have you hurt anyone I love, not my Andréa, Koba, Nigel or my Bobbsey's."

Miranda let her magic do the talking, she was far more powerful than many gave her credit for, a fact that she usually kept well hidden.

Koba understood her power, having been there when it really developed and she was struggling to control it. He was astounded she was going to unleash it for all to see. An aura of blue magic surrounded the editor as she unleashed the spell fully.

_**"You've sent me strife and caused me pain, I now reflect it back again."** _

With a loud bang, the older woman disappeared into a puff of grey smoke as the force of Miranda's magic surrounded her, blowing her hair back as it swept over her.

The room settled down and Koba looked at her beseechingly. "Where did you send her?" Koba asked. "Where's Deda."

"Back in Georgia." Miranda hissed. "She's damn lucky I didn't send her to Siberia." Miranda ground her teeth. "If she is able to travel she can return to New York, but she will be unable to cross this threshold ever again. She is banished from my life. I shall leave it up to the twins if they wish to spend time with her." Miranda looked at Koba's father. "Do you have a problem, Tamaz?"

Koba's mama shook his head quickly. "No, Miriam. I am happy for you, that you found someone so special." He looked up at Koba before cutting his eyes at Nigel who was still gaping at Miranda. "And for you, my son. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Koba." Tamaz shook his head sadly. "But it is best I follow Natela. She will be displeased but it sounds as if she may have brought this one on herself and I cannot watch her push our only son or my granddaughters away."

The old man vanished quickly, leaving a photo album on the coffee table. Miranda recognised it as belonging to Ioane. Closing her eyes, she sighed. This certainly was not what she expected from the day.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was a little surprised at the twins rushing out of the townhouse after her and grabbing both of her hands as she walked head down towards Central Park. The surprise came from the fact Miranda had let them leave the house while their grandparents were present, but she was certain Miranda did not want them eavesdropping on the adult conversation or listening to their grandmother spew her ignorance.

"Does your mom know you are with me?" Andy asked.

Cassidy let go of her hand and pulled out her cell phone, tapping a quick message. "She does now."

Caroline grinned up at her. "Shiro scratched Bebia" She faltered slightly at the sight of Andy's tears. "Are you really our cousin?"

"I dunno, Caro." Andy sighed softly. "I've barely had time to come to terms with all this fairy stuff, and all of a sudden I have a dead father, an uncle, grandparents and cousins. The entire family believes I am pregnant and..." She hiccupped. "...why do they think that? I mean, it's not like it's even possible to tell so soon and..."

Cassidy squeezed her hand. "When you told Bebia to let us go, your anger at her created a halo of magical wings behind you. Mom used to tell us fairy tales, not quite the same stories your parents would have told you about princes and princesses in castles, but legends of the fae. Mom used to tell us that the fairy only shows her wings when she is having a baby or protecting her children."

"Do you believe that?" Andy asked.

"Not 'til today, and then you showed us all your wings." Caroline tilted her head and squinted up at her. "So you are either having a baby or you see me and Cass as daughters. The grown-ups jumped to the assumption it's because mom got you pregnant. But even we know babies take their time to incubate and show up, they told us that much in Sex Ed and I don't see how magic could change that."

"Do you love us that much, Andy?" Cassidy asked. "Like daughters?"

Andy giggled as she swiped her eyes. Trust the twins to hit the nail on the head on both counts. "I love you both very much. I missed you guys after I left Runway."

"And you love mom too, right?" Caroline mock glared.

"Yes, I love your mom." Andy felt a sense of relief that the twins seemed okay with the admission. "Are you okay with that? Would you be okay if we had a baby?"

"Duh." The twins exclaimed in unison.

"We sensed how you felt that first night when you brought the book. You looked like you wanted to throttle Stephen." Cassidy stated.

"And we have been trying to come up with ways to push you and mom together." Caroline continued. "But we couldn't. We are just little girls." She shook her head sadly.

"But dad helped make it happen, he did promise he'd try. It's so cool. And Uncle Nigel now knows we are magic, so mom doesn't have to lie anymore." Cassidy grinned.

"Mom hates lying. She sniffs out BS as soon as it escapes someone's lips, it's her superpower." Caroline giggled.

Cassidy pulled away and looked at her vibrating cell. "It's the Daddio, he says Mom banished Bebia." She whispered. "She's back in Georgia."

"Whoa, really?" At Andy's look of confusion, Caroline explained. "The banishment spell is some serious magic. When someone banishes you they really have to mean it or it doesn't work."

Andy gaped. "Your mom can banish people? How is it I'm still around after Paris?"

"Because she loves you, silly," Cassidy said. "But she thought you couldn't love her back."

"Can we have some soft-serve?" Caroline asked. She knew the boathouse in the Park would offer them what they wanted.

"I don't have my purse," Andy admitted. She'd left the house so quickly she hadn't even grabbed a jacket. She shivered a little as a gust of cold wind cut through her shirt.

Caroline skipped around Andy and she and Cassidy stopped, pooling together all the cash they had. "Fifty-four dollars and five cents."

Caroline smiled. "Is that enough, Andy?"

Andy frowned, unhappy about having the twins pay for her. "I dunno, maybe we could go back to the house, get my purse and..."

"Andy, no!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"We are almost at the park now. If you insist, you can pay us back later." Caroline claimed.

"Okay, fifty-four bucks should be more than enough. If you ever come to my apartment, I'll have to take you to Il Laboratorio del Gelato." Andy smiled at the pleasure in the twins eyes. "It's one of the best."

"You're on. Come on then." Caroline stepped to the other side of her and tugged her hand. "We'll walk a little more and if you behave, we'll even order you a coffee."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda decided she would organise a surprise celebration for her Andréa's birthday.

Seated in her study, Miranda made the necessary calls. Emily and Serena were seemingly stunned by the invite. Calling Koba and Nigel into the room she found they were simply thrilled at the effort she was willing to go to. At Ezra and Rachel's request, Miranda sent word to her brothers that there was to be a family dinner should they choose to come.

Koba and Nigel left, wanting to talk quietly some more and Miranda settled her parents in the guest room opposite the twins. Within thirty minutes she was settling her two youngest brothers, Asher and Levi, into adjoining bedrooms on the fourth floor before they headed out again to visit MOMA. Seth, Ezekiel, Noah and Daniel couldn't make it this time but sent word they would visit soon.

Her final step was to have Roy arrange the limo for the evening and to book a table. She decided on Carbone's, knowing how much her Andréa enjoyed Italian food. The party of twelve at such short notice would be difficult to arrange but she was sure she could manage it.

A little while later, moving through the townhouse with a mug coffee she grabbed her personal cell and spotted the message notifications and smiled to see Cassidy's name.

Scrolling through the messages, she was stunned to find out they were with Andréa, but at least she knew they would be safe. The next message made her smile. A photo of Andréa, her hair windswept and eyes closed, cupping a steaming mug of coffee. Miranda recognised the location as the Express Cafe at the Loeb Boathouse. She frowned when she realised the brunette was not wearing a jumper or jacket.

Standing quickly, Miranda moved to the closet and flung the door open in her haste. Andréa's leather jacket was there, hanging beside her own Burberry trench. She frowned. It was not the warmest of days and although her home was toasty, the park would provide a chill. Moving quickly, she stalked up the stairs and entered the room Andréa had been staying in, she located what she realised was her favourite hooded sweatshirt, emblazoned with her College name. She pulled it over her head and buried her nose in the material at the neck. It smelled of her Andréa, of sunshine and soft notes of coconut and vanilla.

Stepping back towards the stairs, footsteps slightly above her caught her attention and she looked up to catch her mother's eyes and the small smirk. "You are wearing Andréa's clothes? You never would have considered sharing clothes before now. You have always been quite particular."

"She's different in every way, mum, and I believed it would be easier for me to take it to her like this. She didn't take a sweater when she left the house." Miranda pursed her lips. "I was going to join Andréa and my twins in the park, perhaps taking Patricia for the walk, and take them all for lunch."

"That sounds like a pleasant diversion after this morning. Would you mind if I joined you?" Rachel smiled softly as they hit the foyer.

"That would be wonderful. What about dad?" Miranda agreed hesitantly. It was a very rare occurrence she got to be alone with either of her parents, they were always joined at the hip.

"Your father is napping and he will be happy to heat some soup and read the afternoon away once he awakens. Our age creeps up on us at times, though we both have many years left." Rachel's smile widened. "A beautiful white kitten snuck into the room, rubbed her face against his nose and curled up on his chest."

"Shiro." Miranda smiled. "She belongs to Andréa." Miranda grabbed her own leather jacket and placed Andréa's in a Runway tote before holding her mother's coat out.

"That is a simple name, white" Rachel stated. "A Shiroi Neko, white cat. Shiroi however as a standalone means lithe or bending. Yuki would have worked quite well too. It means snow." Rachel bombarded Miranda with the information as they stepped side by side down the stairs.

"Mum, are you simply going to chatter about the cat's name?" Miranda brushed her fingers through her hair as her mother took the coat.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, how about we discuss the elephant in the room? You cast yourself into a man and..."

Miranda interrupted. "Koba cast the spell." She watched her mother shake her head in exasperation.

"I will not quibble with you over semantics, Miriam," Rachel replied.

"Miranda." The editor hated the fact her parents insisted on using her birth name. They knew she preferred to be called Miranda.

"Okay, Miranda..." Rachel sighed as she set her cane to one side and shrugged her coat on, buttoning it quickly. "...so, Koba cast the spell to turn you into a man, you used the time to find Andréa, who still somehow recognised you, and you slept together while you were in male form."

"Yes," Miranda admitted.

"Exquisite, isn't it?" Rachel smirked as Miranda straightened from her position fastening Patricia's lead and glared at her. She opened the front door and watched as Miranda was tugged forward by the pony-sized dog she'd given her Bobbsey's. Stepping out of the door, she closed it softly and stepped beside her daughter, linking their arms. She continued to talk as they walked arm-in-arm towards the park. "There is a certain freedom in the transition. After one such night, which turned into day, you were conceived. A girl, after so many boys. My seventh child, my beautiful daughter. You were such a gift to your father and me."

Miranda knew she was gaping at her mother. "You did the same?"

"Not quite. I did not impregnate your father." Rachel smirked. "There would have been no way to have him live as a woman for nine months and explain it, or have his male body expanding as new life grew within it."

"You are being facetious, mother." Miranda hissed.

"Oh, my darling girl, you really need to pull that stick out of your tiny, little tushie." Rachel nudged her. "You take life far too seriously. Perhaps Andréa can help loosen you up." She waved her cane, using it to point ahead of them. "And speaking of Andréa, isn't that her being chased around those trees by two mischievous red-haired sprites?"

Miranda followed the direction of her mother's cane and smiled at the sight of Andréa and her Bobbsey's rough-housing. "Oh, they look so happy." She whispered. Patricia strained on her lead, pulling Miranda forward quickly as she spotted her young mistresses. Miranda smiled at her mother apologetically and took off at a trot, with the help of Patricia, who was whining impatiently, wanting to play. The lead came free from her hand and the dog took off at a gallop while Miranda stalled. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed in frustration, was her large dog rearing up on her hind legs and connecting with the young woman, while her daughter's cheered as Patricia knocked Andréa onto her butt.

She caught the riotous laughter as her mum stepped beside her. "It seems that young fairy has managed to bewitch all the Priestly's, including that damn dog," Rachel stated. "Your father advised me he wished he was thirty years younger, he would apparently trade me in for a younger model." Rachel chuckled, knowing Ezra wouldn't even contemplate it, regardless of how much he teased her. "I can certainly see her charm. She has an innate warmth that is vastly pleasing."

"She is the most bewitching person I have ever encountered,” Miranda admitted. "And she doesn't even realise."

"Why would she? She was the smart, fat girl and your greatest disappointment." Rachel pulled Miranda's words from thin air and watched as her daughter's smile disappeared and she pursed her lips in displeasure.

"I shall make it up to her," Miranda murmured. "I swear to it."

"Good," Rachel muttered, giving her youngest a glare that she knew would take her straight back to childhood. "That kind of casual cruelty is unbecoming, Miranda. If you want this to work you need to mind your P's and Q's. Being polite will never go out of style and expressing your gratitude will help Andréa feel seen and loved by you, as her partner."

"Mum, we haven't even discussed where this is going." Miranda blushed. "All we know is we want more."

"Oh, my dear. It is fairly obvious where this is going, you will marry that young woman before she delivers the coming child." Rachel grinned at Miranda's look of shock.

"Married?" Miranda husked. "We haven't even had a proper date."

"Well, you should ask her before one of your brother’s swoops in and attempts to woo her," Rachel smirked as Miranda ground her teeth. "Asher has been claiming his need to settle down for a while now."

"Unacceptable." Miranda seethed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	11. Chapter 11

After enjoying a quick lunch with Miranda, Rachel and the twins, Andy insisted on returning to her apartment to gather some clothes for the dinner Rachel had advised her Miranda had organised. She felt Miranda's eyes on her as she hailed a cab and when it pulled away she sensed the older woman's worry.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the back of the seat behind her and reflected on the last 24 hours from the date from Hell to the moments shared with Miranda and the events of the morning, where she was loved thoroughly. She had believed there was not one thing that could spoil the day, but she had been wrong.

If Andy was totally honest with herself, she needed the space to reflect on all the changes. There was the possibility she had blood relatives, people she was not sure she wished to claim as her own. She also had Miranda and the twins, it would break her to lose them. And there was the hope of a child.

A block from her apartment, she spotted a pharmacy and for called the cabbie to stop. Throwing him a twenty dollar note, she escaped the smelly cab and rushed into the pharmacy, searching for the aisle holding the pregnancy tests. Picking up three Early Response kits, she decided she would keep them on hand and test in a week or so. Until then, she would ignore all the comments about a potential child, she would not allow herself to get her hopes up only to end up disappointed.

Paying the cashier, she caught his knowing smirk when he noticed the bare ring finger and she couldn't stop herself from flipping him the bird as she turned away to make her way out. She wasn't overly concerned about his opinion, knowing if she was lucky enough to be pregnant Miranda would stand by her. Hell, if she wasn't they could work towards using a donor, but certainly not Koba's if they were as closely related as his mother believed.

Entering her silent apartment ten minutes later, Andy found the lack of life displeasing. With no Shiro demanding affection, the place seemed empty. She stepped to a small docking station and set her iPhone to charge while filling the space with her favourite playlist. She hummed along to Sia's Alive as she moved quickly to grab a dress off her rack. She grinned at the choice, a red knee-length Contrast Stitch, Ruffle Hem Mini-dress by Valentino. It had been a gift off Serena, Emily and Nigel a few months before.

She gathered other items, shoes and underwear and put them at the end of her bed ready to place in her small suitcase.

As Andy pulled her suitcase down from the shelf at the top of her closet, she knocked some documents flying and frowned. They were things she'd put aside when clearing her adopted parent's house. She had never wanted to revisit them as they reminded her of the moment she found out why she did not quite fit in with her family.

**_ 7 years before: _ **

_"Mom, dad? What's all this?" Andy saw the newspaper clippings and legal documents sorted into small piles on the kitchen table._   _"Do you have a case on?"_

_Home from Northwestern for the weekend, to celebrate her 21st birthday, she had expected coffee and waffles with her birthday wishes. It had become a tradition of sorts since her thirteenth birthday when she was allowed to drink her first cup of Java. The mess of legal stuff was unusual, her parents were usually good at keeping their work contained in their study._

_"No, not a case. Sit down, honey." Her mom, Elizabeth's voice was warm and gentle. "We have some things to discuss before lunch with Nate, Lily and Doug."_   _Andy shrugged and sat down while her dad, Richard, set a mug of coffee beside her elbow and pushed a stack of newspapers in front of her._   _Andy glanced down and saw the yellowed pages of The Plain Dealer, Cleveland's daily newspaper. She noticed it was the edition from the day after her birth. Picking up the newspaper she read the headline and gasped._

**_How Could She?_**   ** _Newborn baby found abandoned._**

_She read quickly, her eyes skipping over the words. The article outlined the story of a baby girl found abandoned behind a waste bin outside the University Hospital of Cleveland in the early hours of the previous morning. Andrea - as the baby had been named by her temporary carers - was found, her lips blue from the cold, in a cardboard box just outside of the entrance._

_The article spoke of the fact the hospital had been inundated with calls from locals wishing to provide clothing and other things for the baby girl. There had been inquiries about the possible adoption of the child but it was likely Andrea would be put into foster care if the mother had not been found when the infant was ready to be discharged._

_The author of the article went on to claim the abandonment was a despicable act, vilifying the woman, the mother, who had casually left her baby to brave the elements. The hospital administration was silent on the matter. There was no mention of possible reasons for leaving her that would show the woman she would be supported, there was no understanding._

_Andy felt the tears welling in her eyes and looked up at her parents. She saw their sadness. "It doesn't change anything, Andy. You still belong with us." Richard stated firmly._

_"It changes everything." Andy hissed. "If it changed nothing, why tell me at all?"_

_Richard glanced at his wife and frowned. "Because there is the possibility your mother is alive and one day she may come looking for you." Elizabeth shifted in her seat nervously._

_"Well, if she ever turns up, she can just go fuck herself." Andy hissed._

_"Language," Richard growled. He hated it when either of his children cussed_ ,  _it was unbecoming of a young lady._

_Standing from the table, Andy swept the clipping and her adoption paperwork to the floor and glared at her parents. "Why me?"_

_"What do you mean, honey?" Elizabeth asked, pulling her fingers in his agitation, a habit she'd picked up from her mom._

_"Out of all the children in the foster care system, why me?" Andy asked._

_Elizabeth sighed and grabbed Andy's arm, pulling Andy into the family room and sat her down on the wide comfortable couch they had spent many times cuddled up on as a family. Tucking Andy's head into her neck, she explained that she and Richard had become her foster carers upon her discharge from the hospital. They had fallen in love with her. As a baby, she had the sweetest temperament and her easy smile blossomed as she grew. Upon realising her mother was not coming forward for her, they started the adoption process._

_"It was the happiest day of my life when you became our daughter, Andy. I will never have a single regret, my beautiful girl." Elizabeth's words lightened her heart and she beamed her brightest smile up at her mother._

Andy sat crossed legged and sorted the paperwork, ignoring the words in the articles and the array of legal terms on the other paperwork. She focussed on her good memories.

She was grateful to the Sachs, they loved her, of that she was certain, and although she was the polar opposite of her sister, Jillian, her parents never treated her any differently.

It was finding out she'd been adopted that changed things. Everything she thought she knew about herself had been shattered. It changed her. She would never know the reasons she had been left behind. She had never looked upon someone and seen the familiarity of her own features in someone else's face.

The buzzer from the front door caught her attention and broke her from her memories. Glancing down at her watch, Andy realised she had been sat far longer than she had thought. Moving quickly, she hissed as pins and needles moved down her feet. Bouncing on her feet she pressed her intercom. "Yes?"

"My darling, will you let me up?" Miranda's voice brought a smile to her face and she pushed the door release and opened the apartment door.

Leaning against her wall, she rotated her ankles and flexed her toes. Looking up, she caught Miranda's blue eyes as she stepped from the elevator. "Miranda, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away." Miranda pushed herself into her arms and Andy was stunned to find herself wrapped up in Miranda's scent. It felt like home. "I had a feeling I was needed, so here I am." Andy experienced an immense hope for her future.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Unable to resist, Miranda snared Andréa's lips in a gentle kiss and pushed her back into the apartment. "You have been gone quite a while..." She stated against her lips. "... And my parents are already driving me insane."

"That's what parents do, sweetheart, even when you're fifty." Andréa laughed and pulled Miranda further into the apartment and sat her down on the couch. "You know you're lucky, right?"

Miranda huffed and saw the flash of hurt. She backtracked quickly. "I know. It's just..." She shrugged. "...I am not ungrateful, I just don't quite fit in, and I never have. My mother often makes me feel like an unruly child. She had the audacity to tell me to remove the stick from my backside."

Andréa's laughter was like music, and Miranda was stunned at the blaze of contentment and warmth it aroused within her. "I like your mom." She continued to giggle. "I wish I'd heard her say that." Andréa giggled. "I bet it's something, watching you being put back in your place."

"The absolute cheek," Miranda smirked, secretly amused. "You'll no doubt hear some things at dinner that will surprise you. I don't know if my mother mentioned, but two of my brothers will be joining us. Asher lives in L.A, he has a house in Beverly Hills and Levi lives in Manchester."

"Manchester? Which one? Nova Scotia, New York or England?" Andréa sassed.

"Smart arse." Miranda mock glared. "Northern England, he met a young man on a night out while studying at the university and the rest is history. They have been together well over 30 years and were married back in 2013."

"So Levi is gay?" Andréa queried.

"Mm, yes. My parents were always quite accepting, even in the '70s when many alternative lifestyles were frowned upon." Miranda sighed. "My parents will no doubt bombard you with questions, and embarrass me greatly with tales of my childhood." She smiled softly. "I told you about growing up. As the only girl, I was kept close, while my brother's had far more freedom. My parents concentrated on my magical education at home, in many ways to the detriment of my regular education and frankly, I rebelled once I married Koba. He was my light, in many ways he still is." She admitted.

"What happens if Koba is my uncle? It theoretically makes us related, through your marriage to Koba anyway." Andréa asked.

"I had been married to Koba for five years and we were living in Paris when Ioane passed away. Koba was devastated as they were extraordinarily close, as close as they could be while living on separate continents." Miranda explained. "Ioane was twenty-four when he died. He was quite the fierce warlock. The focus of his magical studies was regarding magical influences throughout the ages. He worked closely with my father for a time. They shared an interest in fairy magic."

"Fairy magic?" Miranda saw the surprise in Andréa's eyes.

Miranda nodded. "I do not know much but perhaps my father would be able to answer any questions you have. I'm sure my father's work for the elders throughout the years taught him much about your kind. He used to tell me stories, and I passed them onto the twins."

"The halo of wings?" Andréa's whispered query had her biting her lip.

"That was just one tale." Miranda swallowed. "There are other tales too. If you are interested, I am happy to tell you what I know of Ioane."

"Really?” Andréa seemed honestly stunned by the offer but there was a spark of interest in her eyes.

Miranda nodded quickly. "Perhaps a drink while we talk, mm?" She watched as Andréa jumped up and stalked to the kitchenette, setting up her coffee maker efficiently. She studied the graceful movements of the younger woman, who seemed oblivious to her watchful gaze. Spying the bag from the pharmacy, she took a sneak peek at the contents and smirked.

Within a few minutes, Andréa had returned, placing a mug of coffee on the table in front of them. She sat down and glanced at her expectantly as she held her own mug between her hands.

Miranda leaned forward and took the mug in her hands. She sipped at the searing hot coffee and sighed in pleasure. Casting her mind back, she recollected the young man she once knew. "Like with Koba and me, a promise of marriage was made at his birth between the Sabauri's and another family, the only child of a French Witch and Warlock, Jacqueline. But he would not return to Europe after College, refusing to marry someone he knew he would never love." She sighed at the surprise in Andréa's eyes. "Yes, Jacqueline Follett is also a witch, not a particularly talented one either. Her blatant mediocrity has been prevalent throughout her life and for some reason, she wishes to compete with me."

Andréa's laughter was loud and Miranda was pleased. "Oh my life, surely after all this time she realises there's no competition?"

"Mm, you would think so, but no. She was always quite dense." Miranda smirked. "Ioane was really quite ridiculously smart, he studied Anthropology at Case Western Reserve, completing his combined Bachelor and Master of Arts. He was as handsome, if not more so than Koba, with green eyes and dark hair. It was not quite as dark or lustrous as yours, but he was not quite as fair as Koba." Miranda closed her eyes against the memories." He had a loud laugh and he smiled often." Miranda smiled softly. "As children, we spent much time together. Admittedly, due to him being four years younger than Koba and I, I looked down upon him." She looked up to see Andréa's soft smile. "He infuriated me often, taking delight in mercilessly teasing me. He was puckish and mischievous, a trait my twins have from him, I'm sure. But he was also innately kind and generous." Miranda stalled as she realised she was highlighting similarities between Ioane and Andréa.

"In those early years of marriage, both Koba and I struggled to adjust. He knew of Koba's struggle with his sexuality and I was having some difficulty controlling my magic. With his knowledge of our difficulties, he maintained he would be the one to have children first. He knew I was holding off from becoming a mother as I concentrated on my career in fashion, having found my niche in the world. Ioane however, always said he wanted a large family and from what I understand he was quite the success with the ladies."

"He sounds like he was someone I wish I could have known," Andréa stated softly.

"If you were his child there is no way you would have been abandoned. He would have adored you." Miranda wanted to offer some reassurance.

"From what you know of me, and of Ioane, do you think I could be his child?" Andréa asked hesitantly.

"It is possible. Natela was correct, you have a similar shaped jawline and smile and upon talking of him I can see some personality traits and mannerisms that may have come from him." Miranda was honest. "If for whatever reason it is true, and I'm sure it would be easy to find out from a DNA testing, it would mean we would be unable to use Koba, you know, if..."

"Yeah, I already thought of that," Andréa whispered. "I bought some tests but..."

"I saw them." Miranda interrupted. "I did not mean to pry but they were on the table. As always, you are nothing, if not thorough." Miranda licked her lips and sipped the dregs of her coffee and set the mug down. "Would you wait for me to be there? I mean...well...before you take the test."

"Of course, Miranda," Andréa stated as she moved closer. "Are you sure you still want this? You know, this is a colossal fucking mess and..."

"Language, my darling. Please." Miranda smiled softly to take the sting from her admonishment. "Do you know what a bashert is?"

"No," Andréa's whispered admission had Miranda's smile widening.

"It is an old Jewish word meaning a person's soulmate, a predestined partner." Miranda swallowed. "Your magic calls to mine and magic is part of someone's soul. My mother is my father's bashert, Adrian, Levi's husband, is his. I believe Nigel may be Koba's, although it is not easy to spot when the bond is with a Magnonic. I can honestly say I have never felt the way I feel when I am with you with any other person, Andréa. Not Koba and certainly not Stephen. It is as simple and as complex as that."

"Wow." Andréa's eyes lit up with a light Miranda had never experienced. They blazed with love and deep happiness.

Miranda took the mug of coffee from Andréa's hands and entwined their fingers, watching the sparks of their magic weave between their hands. "I may have realised sooner had I ever touched you, but there are a few cardinal rules at Runway..."

"Do not touch Miranda." Andréa grinned and looked up into her eyes. "That was one of the first things Emily told me."

"Yes, I have never been comfortable in having my personal space breached. But you are different in every way." Miranda scooted closer and ran her free hand through Andréa's curls, frowning as her fingers became entangled and she struggled to free them. "Which is why I allowed you certain liberties no-one else ever had. Like travelling in elevators with me."

Andréa grinned and placing a light kiss on the hand that was holding her own, she sighed happily. "You are something else, Miranda." She whispered happily.

"And you need to brush that nest, my word Andréa, I think I am a little stuck." Miranda teased, scratching her scalp.

The brunette's happy laughter filled the small space and she couldn't help but laugh along with her as Andréa raised her own hands and freed her hair from her fingers gently before pulling both her hands to her chest and leaning in to deliver a sweet kiss. "Give me a minute  and I will make myself presentable for you and finish getting my things together." Letting go, Andréa jumped up and moved quickly to the bathroom.

Miranda stood and taking both mugs rinsed them and set them beside the sink. Humming along to Rihanna's Diamonds she walked into Andréa's bedroom and saw the trail of destruction she had left in her wake. Taking the small suitcase, she placed the items from the bed into it, before locating the garment bag and folding it carefully into the case.

She contemplated all they had discussed and everything she still wished to say. For now, if they got through dinner with her family, she believed they could get through anything. Miranda swore to herself she would not hold back, knowing if this was what the future entailed, she knew she wanted the future to start right away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	12. Chapter 12

Their return to the townhouse had Miranda leaving Andréa's suitcase by the closet door and pulling her towards the kitchen, following the loud laughter ringing throughout the foyer.

As they stepped into the room, an older silver-haired man swept in and pulled Miranda off her feet causing her to let go of the brunette's hand and cry out loudly. "Put me down, Asher, right now." She punched the large man on his shoulder until he laughed loudly and placed Miranda down carefully.

"Little Sis, you are such a spoilsport," Asher stated. She watched as he glanced at Andréa and did a double take before offering her a wide smile. "Well, well. Now, who do we have here?"

"Asher, this is Andréa, Andréa this is my  _older_  brother, Asher." Miranda introduced.

The emphasis on older had Asher frowning. "Now, now, little sister." He leaned in towards the young woman. "You should know I'm not that much older than Miriam." He stated conspiratorially before turning away and seating himself at the breakfast bar next to his father.

"Miranda." The editor reminded him as she rolled her eyes and held her arms out to the other man watching them intently. "Levi, darling. Come give me a hug and let me introduce you."

Levi grinned and stepped forward quickly to pull Miranda into his arms gently. "You know Asher will be insufferable around your friend, he has a weakness for pretty girls."

"Mm, I have every faith my Andréa will put him in his place should he overstep and she isn't just pretty," Miranda whispered. "She's beautiful."

" _Your_ Andréa?" Levi leaned back and searched her eyes as Miranda blushed and nodded. "Well, introduce us, by all means."

"Andréa, my darling. This is my littlest, big brother, Levi." Miranda held her hand out for Andréa to take and she gripped it. She sensed Andréa was feeling a little apprehensive.

Levi looked down at their hands, seeing the magic entwining and smiled happily at them both. "Oh, I must say, it is so good to meet you, Andréa."

"Call me Andy, everyone except Miranda does." Andréa offered one of her brightest smiles. "It's lovely to meet you too, Levi."

A little ball of white fur charged across the room and scaled Andréa to perch on her shoulder, purring happily.

Miranda smiled and reached up to scratch behind the kitten's ear. "And you said she was unsociable."

"She's selectively sociable and no doubt wants something, I just wish I understood what." Andréa smiled down at the older woman as Shiro head-butted her cheek.

"We could always make her tell you," Caroline smirked from where she was stood, helping Rachel make shortbread cookies.

"Nah, it's not a good idea for Andy to bump her head again," Cassidy called out from the pantry.

"She wishes to know if you are staying," Miranda whispered.

Levi stepped away and Miranda tugged her hand to have Andréa follow. "You speak cat?"

"Mm, not quite," Miranda stated softly. "Generally those holding magic have an affinity with certain animals. For the twins it is canines, for Koba, it is reptiles and myself felines. I can teach you, should you wish?"

"Why would you have to teach her?" Asher asked, showing he was eavesdropping on their quiet conversation. "Surely her parents provided a magical education?"

Ezra clipped Asher around the back of his head. "Don't be nosy, Son." Asher rubbed his head furiously as Andréa giggled.

Miranda sighed and caught the young woman's eyes. "It is your choice if you disclose certain things, my darling."

Andréa shrugged. "I don't mind." She looked at Asher. "I recently found out I am a fairy. I was not brought up by my birth parents, so..."

"Well, I'll be damned, a fairy?" Asher grinned. "You know, I can make any fairy moan...All I need to do is Tink'er'bell."

Miranda pursed her lips and she caught Andréa's stifled giggle. "Where did you get that pickup line? You should drop it back off," Miranda stated.

"Your face must turn a few heads, honey." Asher attempted to charm.

"And your face must turn a few stomachs," Andréa muttered.

"Ha-ha, you're funny," Asher stated. "So tell me, where have you been all my life?"

"Well, for the first half of it, I probably wasn't born yet," Andréa stated, clearly uncomfortable.

Rachel waved a wooden spoon at her son. "Asher Isaiah Princhek, behave yourself!"

Asher flushed bright red. "Yes, mum."

Levi caught Andréa's eyes and smirked. "Welcome to the family, Andy. Just ignore Asher, he took too many knocks to the head as a child. His delusion as a ladies man is epic."

"What on Earth have I gotten myself into?" Andréa muttered. The laughter that broke out from the family had Miranda and Andréa glancing at each other.

Andréa blushed as Miranda shrugged. "It seems you have been accepted as one of our own, my darling. I hope that will be acceptable?"

"That sounds awesome." The whispered words had Miranda's smile blossoming and she let out a small sigh of relief.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After coffee and cookies, Andy decided to leave the family to talk and grabbed her suitcase as she took herself to the room Miranda had provided. Unpacking the garment bag holding her dress, she hung it on the hook on the back of the bathroom door.

Hearing a slight shuffle and light click, she turned her head slowly to see Miranda leaning heavily against the bedroom door, a small smile on her face. Her cheeks turned crimson as the older woman licked her lips and she looked down quickly. She could tell Miranda was struggling to remain stony-faced rather than showing her amusement at her sudden shyness, and she couldn't help but grin at her blush.

"You are so beautiful." Miranda's words had her raising her head again and returning Miranda's soft smile.

"Nu-uh, you are," Andy stated honestly. "So, was there something you needed?" She drawled out teasingly.

"You." Miranda swallowed. "Always."

Andy stepped forward quickly and took both Miranda's hands in hers and leaned forward to kiss her lips hesitantly. Their lips brushed against one another, warm and inviting. Andy felt Miranda's breath on her face as she moved away from the soft kiss, embarrassed by the ache of desire that rushed through her at the gentle contact. "I'm here, Miranda. I won't ever disappear again."

Miranda took two steps forward, pushing herself back into Andy's personal space. Their lips met and this time there was no hesitation, it quickly turned passionate and Miranda stroked her hands under Andy's hoody, until she reached bare skin, using it to pull her closer. Andy's hands smoothed over the curve of Miranda's hips.

They held each other close as their lips tasted one another, opening their hearts as their hands explored.

Miranda pulled her mouth away, taking ragged breaths and Andy took the chance to nip her ear lobe before trailing her mouth down her neck. At the same time, she placed her hand between Miranda's thighs and rubbed gently.

Miranda gasped at the first touch, clutching Andy's forearm and bringing her hand harder against her. Miranda's fingers dug into the skin of her arm and her blue eyes fluttered closed.

Andy could barely believe this was a reality, that she was able to kiss and touch the beautiful woman in her arms.

Miranda groaned and her breathing became shallow as she arched into the touch. "Uugh, we don't have time for this, my darling." She hissed breathlessly, her left hand slipping up to knead and caress Andy's lace-clad breast, feeling her nipple rise and harden in response to her.

Andy was stunned by the heat emanating from where she rubbed. Miranda was hot to the touch, her chest and face becoming increasingly flushed as she panted quickly through her nose. She could smell the older woman's arousal in the air around her. She couldn't believe how much Miranda reacted to her. "Just give me ten minutes, please?" Andy pressed herself closer causing Miranda to groan into her neck before biting down. "Aargh." Andy hissed. "I really want to make you feel so good."

Miranda licked where she had bitten, instantly soothing the area. Her hands crept around to Andy's back and sides, pushing the fabric up as they moved so that soon her back was exposed to the cool air-conditioned room. Taking two steps back, she pulled the hoody and t-shirt up and over Andy's head and tossed the items to one side. She smirked as she met Andy's eyes. "I'll give you fifteen minutes, my darling." She held the gaze. "But we must remain quiet. Is that clear?" Miranda stated firmly.

Andy offered a tremulous smile as she took two steps forward, feeling like she was drowning in the depth of blue. "Yes, Miranda." As she stepped close her gaze trailed over Miranda's features and her hand rose to allow the backs of her fingers to stroke lightly against her Miranda's cheek in a gentle caress. Dropping her hand quickly, she laced her fingers between Miranda's and walking backward led them further into the room towards the large bed.

Andy carefully turned Miranda and pressed her to sit on top of the ridiculously expensive Egyptian cotton covered bed. Kneeling at her feet, she swiftly removed Miranda's shoes, her hands running lightly against her instep before stroking her ankles. Her hands slid higher along denim-clad calves as Miranda watched her, her eyes darkening as hands drifted to trail against her thighs before resting against her hips, the fingers curling into the waistband of her jeans. A soft sigh escaped Andy as her fingers brush against Miranda's stomach as she popped the button.

Miranda's soft moan drew her head up and she met Miranda's blazing eyes. "Mo...Move at a gla...glacial pace. You know how that thr..." Her stuttered words came to a standstill when Andy worked the zipper down and pushing her panties to the side, cupped her fully.

"I am aware of how much it thrills you, Miranda," Andy smirked as Miranda gasped, her fingers swirling gently against her clit. "Now, do be quiet. I'm sure you do not want everyone to know what we are doing, do you?" The flood of Miranda's desire at the words had Andy's eyes widening in surprise. "Oh fuck. You are so beautifully wet for me." She knelt up and placed a kiss against Miranda's parted lips as she pressed deeper. "You have no idea what you do to me." Andy whispered against her lips.

Miranda's soft moans caught at the back of her throat while she writhed beneath her touch. Andy's fingers slowly circled as she released Miranda's lips and the older woman fell back against the mattress and arched into her hand, her body tensing and pressing impossibly closer as soft whimpers tore from deep within her throat.

Moving onto the bed, Andy lifted her leg over Miranda's and straddled her. She let her thigh press down against her hand causing more friction. Moaning softly, Andy's warm breath washed over Miranda's neck, her lips brushing against the tender flesh beneath her ear. "I love you, Miranda." She ground down onto Miranda's firm thigh muscle and rested her forehead against her shoulder.

Their breath was hot and fast as they moved together with frenzied intensity. The movement of their hips matching those of Andy's fingers as they thrust into the woman below her, Andy's thumb teased Miranda's clit. She could sense Miranda was close to her climax, her movements becoming more erratic as waves of pleasure pulse through her, Miranda's thigh provided the perfect pressure against her clit.

Miranda's mouth crashed into hers, as her orgasm overwhelmed her and she pulsated frantically around Andy's fingers, flooding her palm with her release. Andy pressed harder and rocked herself through her own climax, biting her lip to stifle her moans. Remaining inside, Andy gradually brought them both down to Earth as their bodies continued to tremble against each other. She eventually withdrew her fingers, causing a soft whimper to escape from Miranda's lips. Andy eased herself onto her side beside the editor and watched as a soft smile graced her lips.

"Simply exquisite." Miranda hummed. Cracking open her eyes, she glanced at Andy. "But next time I want you fully naked."

Andy chuckled. "Next time, I hope I have more than fifteen minutes to have my very wicked way with you." She moved slightly. "We should bathe and get ready for dinner."

"Five more minutes." Miranda's eyes closed and she pulled Andy's hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. "Stay." She whispered.

"As long as you want," Andy reassured

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Oooh, baby..." Asher whistled through his teeth as Miranda led Andréa down the stairs to where the family waited in the foyer. "Are you a magician, Andy? Because abra-ca-dayum!" He drawled.

Asher's words had Miranda rolling her eyes but it was Andréa's deadpan response that had her bursting into loud laughter. "Yeah, now watch me disappear."

"Buuuuuuurn!" Cassidy and Caroline yelled as they charged forward to wrap their arms around the two women.

Cassidy looked up at Andy and smiled happily. "You look really pretty, Andy."

"Thanks, honey." Andréa looked over Cassidy's dress and then Caroline's. Both girls were wearing Versace. "Oh, don't you two look cute?"

"Of course," Caroline smirked. "You do know who our mother is, right?"

Andréa rolled her eyes as Miranda chuckled. "As always, you're keeping' it real, Caro."

Miranda saw Asher itching to say something further and raised her eyebrow at him. He winked at her and turned his gaze to Andy. "Do you like my shirt, Andy?" He asked.

Andréa looked at him and smiled. "It's Tom Ford, right?"

"Yes, it is," Asher admitted. "Feel my shirt." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "It's boyfriend material." He grinned happily.

Andréa sighed but her lips twitched. "It looks a little too clingy and hard to maintain for my taste, Asher." She turned to Miranda and shook her head. "Are we ready, sweetheart?"

"Almost, my darling. Roy will be here with the Limo shortly." Miranda's cell pinged and she smiled happily. "Come along everyone, our dinner awaits." Miranda waved everyone forward.

The twins charged out of the door, jumping into the limo with a squeal as they spotted their dad. Levi and Miranda followed with their parents while Asher held back. As she reached the door, Miranda turned and held her hand out for Andréa. Glancing at her older brother she saw his eyes were focussed on Andréa's ass and her lips pursed. As Andréa came to a standstill beside her, she entwined their fingers and felt the pulse of their magic.

Asher stepped past them and his eyes lifted to meet Miranda's. His lips turned up in a smirk. "Hey, Andy?" Asher queried, turning away from his sister and glancing at the brunette. "That's a cute dress. It would look even better on my bedroom floor."

"And it would look even more fabulous jammed into your windpipe, Asher," Andréa stated flatly. She looked up at the man. "You know, I would continue to engage you in a battle of wits but I refuse to duel with an unarmed person."

Asher huffed and Miranda could see he was about to up the ante. The Princhek men were so extraordinarily predictable. He plastered on his best smile. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"Did it hurt when they kicked you out of Hell?" Andréa asked blithely, rolling her eyes.

Miranda snorted and shook her head. "Asher, please, that's enough." She pressed a hand against Andréa's lower back to guide her to the waiting limo and watched her carefully navigate the steps leading to the sidewalk. She spun on her brother and glared at him. "You will not continue with your flirtation, Asher. I will not have Andréa made to feel uncomfortable by my family."

"It's just a little harmless..." Miranda held her hand up and Asher's words came to a stop. "...You actually love her?"

"I do, very much so," Miranda admitted. "And surely you saw how our magic calls to one another?"

"I didn't pay that much attention. I was too busy being blinded by her beauty. She's simply stunning." Asher blushed. "Are you happy, Miranda?"

"I am. I know I can continue to be, with her." Miranda grew flustered. "I have loved her for years, but when my feelings blossomed I was still married to Stephen."

"He's no loss.” Asher blustered.

Miranda ignored the words, knowing Stephen was only partly at fault for the disaster of their marriage. "I had no idea it was even possible for Andréa to return my sentiments." Miranda swallowed and caught Asher's eyes. "I cannot lose her now. I've never asked you for anything, Asher, but please, although she can hold her own, lay off of her."

Miranda saw the stunned disbelief in Asher's eyes but he nodded his agreement. "She will be made welcome, as a sister, for you, Miranda." Asher grinned. "But if you ever let her go, know this, I will swoop in and woo her within an inch of her life. As you have witnessed I have all the best lines."

Miranda scoffed and punched his arm. "Brother, don't be absurd. With all that cheesiness I am surprised you actually get any action." She grinned up at him. "I am many things, Asher, but I am most certainly not stupid enough to ever let her go." She stepped from the house and watched her brother move quickly to the car where Andréa was. Arming the security she locked the house up and tripped her way happily towards the waiting brunette. As she stepped beside Andréa, she brushed a light kiss on her cheek and whispered. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Andréa muttered with a wide smile. "Come on, sweetheart. I'm hungry."

"For food?" Miranda queried softly.

Andréa's smile was incandescent as she slid into the car. "Amongst other things." Her eyes landed on her New York family and her jaw dropped.

Nigel, Serena and Emily grinned as they released party poppers at her and corks popped as Koba and Levi jimmied them from bottles of champagne and started to pour glasses, including two very small ones for the twins.

Miranda slid into the seat beside her and brushed paper streamers from Andréa's shoulder. "Happy birthday, my darling."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	13. Chapter 13

The Princhek family left the day following Andy's birthday dinner and Andy and Miranda began to navigate a relationship, carving out time for each other in their busy lives, enjoying dinners, movie nights and walks through the park with Patricia and the twins. The twins had taken it upon themselves to teach Andy to cast basic spells and her clumsiness had caused much laughter and some pursed lips, especially when Miranda's best china, which incidentally was the ugliest thing Andy ever saw, was accidentally demolished in her attempts.

The weeks flew by quickly with Andy handing in her resignation at the Mirror rather than taking the editorial position, much to Greg Hill's displeasure. She decided to freelance full-time, having thoroughly enjoyed the freedom of writing what she wanted. Her time would primarily be her own as she no longer ran around the city in search of the next breaking story.

As she pencilled a deadline from the New Yorker into her calendar, Andy realised although she'd had a light period the week after she first slept with Miranda, she was now at least a week late. A shiver of excitement ran through her followed by a wave of apprehension.

The relationship with Miranda was so new, and yet in many ways, she felt like it was preordained. She was a little worried about her future with Miranda because the older woman seemed to be keeping her at arm's length.

They were struggling to find the time and energy to be physically intimate as their work had taken precedence, and often, after busy days that ran into nights, they were simply too tired to do anything except curl up and sleep wrapped around each other.

Picking up her cell, Andy hit the speed dial and smirked when it was picked up after one ring. She'd known Miranda would once she heard the opening to Sir Mix-A-Lot's Baby Got Back.

"My darling," Miranda purred. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm late..." Andy trailed off as Miranda interrupted.

"I'm sure the twins will understand. I remember public transport can be an absolute nightmare at this time of day. Now, I do wish you would let me send Roy for you." Andy heard the soft creak of leather and knew Miranda had twirled around to look out of the window, keeping her back to the outer office as she spoke to her gently.

Andy rolled her eyes and bit back a smile as she spoke. "Roy is on his way for me as we speak, Miranda. I can't fight both you and Emily regardless of my absolute love of the New York underground system." She grinned at Miranda's inelegant snort, taking delight in the unconscious expression of amusement. "I'll be at the townhouse in time for the twins to get home. Tonight we are practising levitation spells. I want to learn that silent, little finger twirl you do."

The line went quiet for a moment before Miranda spoke. "So, if you are not going to be late for the twins..." Miranda trailed off. "...Oh!"

The soft realisation had Andy chuckling. "Yes, oh!" She teased. "I meant the obvious kind of late, the one that may end in a, crying, eating, poop machine at the end of a nine-month incubation period."

"Really, Andréa?" Miranda scolded playfully. "Our child will no doubt come out a fully formed adult and able to spout Shakespeare better than Sir Ian McKellen."

"Don't give the twins any ideas." Andy laughed. "I hate to think of what magic they could weave."

"Have you tested?" Miranda asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"No, I just realised and thought I should let you know," Andy explained.

"I know you put the tests in our bathroom. Wait for me tonight." Miranda demanded. "I will be home no later than seven barring any major catastrophe." She fumbled over her words in her rush to get them out but Andy caught the quiet plea. "Please, my darling."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Andy bit her lip nervously before admitting something to the older woman. "I'm scared, Miranda. Totally petrified."

"You will be fine, my darling. We will go through all this, regardless of the outcome, together." Andy heard the determination in Miranda's voice and felt reassured.

"Okay. I should let you go for now and I look forward to seeing you in a few hours, sweetheart." Andy said.

"Keep away from the kitchen," Miranda stated. "And my study."

"I love you, Miranda," Andy told her lightly. It was something she said often in her attempts to reassure the editor.

Andy heard silence on the line and knew Miranda had disconnected the call. She had been stunned to find out the editor hated goodbyes, which explained the abrupt ending of her calls. She would work on that though, she would show Miranda there would never be a forever goodbye with her, simply a see you later.

Her cell pinged with an incoming message and she grinned when spotting Miranda's name. Opening the message she saw just three words and felt her heart expand with warmth.

**_"And I you."_ **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda entered the townhouse after seven-thirty with the book tucked firmly under her arm. She was a little late, having been caught in a bad run of traffic as the heavens opened and the rain made the roads slick. Sniffing, she caught the scents of home cooking and her stomach made itself known.

Placing the book and her purse down, Miranda eased her feet out of her five-inch red soled Prada pumps and hung her jacket up in the closet. She smiled as she caught the sound of laughter coming from the dining room. Stepping lightly towards the source of the laughter, her breath caught at the sight before her. Leaning against the door jamb, she watched intently as Andréa muttered and cast her spell.

**_"Feather's weight,_ **  
**_I wish to feit._ **  
**_Levitate now,_ **  
**_I wish it how.''_ **

She watched as the candle she was levitating wobbled and dropped to the floor, snapping in half. "Aw, sheesh. This is too hard." Andréa exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Andy, I can't believe you can control the weather but not a little candle?" Caroline scoffed, her disbelief evident in her voice.

"Don't be mean to Andy, Caro. Unlike her, we've been practising magic since we could walk and talk." Cassidy hissed, seeing the brunette becoming upset. "And look at the rain she summoned, it's freakin' awesome."

Miranda sensed her sensitive young daughter was concerned her sister's acerbic attitude would cause Andréa to leave. It had been a gradual realisation but she knew otherwise.

Miranda moved quickly and embraced Andréa from behind, resting her cheek against the younger woman's shoulder. "Am I to believe that you are responsible for the deluge this evening?" Andréa relaxed and nodded. "It made me late for dinner." Miranda smiled softly as she heard Andréa's breath catch and could feel her anxiety flare. "No matter, as you know it will run its course and I am home now." She placed a light kiss on the back of Andréa's neck and felt her shiver. "Now, I believe you can do this spell, you can do anything, right?" Miranda whispered. "So, tell me, my darling, why exactly are you holding back?" Miranda threw down her challenge knowing she'd get a reaction.

Andréa spun in her arms. "Holding back?" She wore a frown as her face flushed. "I'll show you."

Miranda crossed her arms and smirked up at Andréa.

**_"Feather's weight,_ **  
**_I wish to feit._ **  
**_Levitate now,_ **  
**_I wish it how.''_ **

Miranda fought a squeal as magic surrounded her and she was lifted off her feet until her hair brushed against the ceiling. Looking down at her three loves, she saw Andréa concentrating while the twins laughed boisterously, she attempted to school her own features before relenting and laughing joyfully. "You. Have. Proven. A. Point. Andréa" Miranda husked through her explosion of laughter. She looked down into eyes expressing happiness. "Now, please, my darling, will you desist so I can at least say a proper hello?"

Andréa's eyes widened and she started to look panicked. Miranda looked down at her and offered her reassurances. "A spell was cast..." She trailed off as the word triggered a remembrance in the younger woman. She watched as her eyes fell closed and Andréa cast the reversal spell.

**_"A spell was cast._ **  
**_Now make it pass._ **  
**_Reverse it now._ **  
**_Don't ask me how."_ **

Miranda heard the repetition becoming quieter as she started to float back towards the ground and closed her eyes in preparation for landing. Instead, she felt warm hands grip her hips.

Her eyes blazed open as she was wrapped in a loose embrace and pulled further into Andréa's long, lean, warm body. Miranda's hands moved to cup her face and she initiated a soft kiss, taking delight in the soft contact as their lips brushed. "Hello, my darling." She whispered.

"Hey, you." Andréa's eyes blazed with happiness as they looked up at her.

Cassidy and Caroline giggled causing Miranda to pull away and land gracefully as Andréa's grip on her loosened. She raised an eyebrow at her daughters.

"You two are so, so cute," Cassidy claimed.

"Absolutely freakin' adorable." Caroline clarified, in a way Miranda believed was unnecessary. She had never before had to word adorable used to describe her.

Shaking her head, Miranda saw the blush rising along Andréa's cheeks and her heart filled with so much love, she could not dispute her daughter's words.

Andréa, in an attempt to get control, turned to the twins. "Go wash your hands, kiddos. It's time to eat."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was enjoyed by all but especially Andy who took great delight in Cara's healthy but hearty meals. Having lived on her own for years, her usual fair was a quick salad, pasta, cereal or takeout. Cara's beef stroganoff was the best thing Andy had eaten, ever, she was certain of it.

They settled in the family room with the twins setting up their games console to play Elder Scrolls, Morrowind. They adored the create-a-spell option and wished it was just as easy to do so in their real lives.

Andy watched half-heartedly, her head resting in Miranda's lap as she enjoyed having her hair untangled by the editor's nimble fingers. She felt an immeasurable level of peace surrounded by the three Priestley's and it was not long before Miranda's gentle ministrations and the twin's idle chit-chat had her falling into a light sleep.

It was hours later that saw Miranda easing her awake with soft kisses and whispered words. She was wrapped up in a throw and her head was buried between two large cushions. Sleepily, she cracked her eyes open and saw Miranda silhouetted by the light in the hallway. She grinned at the older woman kneeling beside her head and had her smile returned warmly.

"Are you ready for bed, my darling?" Miranda asked gently.

"Hmm, yeah. I was having the best dream. I was flying." Andy admitted.

"Does that make me the Peter Pan to your Tinkerbell?" Miranda's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"More like the Wendy to my Peter." Andy giggled and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Shortly before eleven," Miranda admitted nervously. "The book was a little easier to get through tonight."

"That's good, right?" Andy stated.

"I worry..." Miranda trailed off, biting her lip. "...never mind..."

Andy leaned into Miranda's personal space and cupped her face, tilting it to meet her eyes. "You make time for us, Miranda, more than I expected when we started this." She wrapped Miranda up in her arms, pulling her close. "I know you. I understand how much you love your work, your daughters and even that big dog you insist belongs to the twins. I know you love my Shiro, and me, even if I do your head in sometimes." Andy grinned.

"I do. I love you, Andréa." Miranda whispered.

"I know. You show me in a multitude of ways every single day. Looking back, I can see you always have. I was just too blind to see it at the time." Andy breathed in Miranda's scent.

Miranda seemed to deflate and her arms wrapped around Andy's waist. "You are simply one of a kind, my darling. How is it you know exactly what to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. There will no doubt be plenty of days I'll say the wrong thing and put my foot in it." Andy pressed her lips to Miranda's forehead. "And there will be days where I mess up so badly and I'll need you to remember the all the times I said the right thing."

"Acceptable." Miranda beamed. "Now, I believe we have an appointment with a pee stick, or three?"

"Um, yeah. Okay." Andy glanced away. "Um..."

"What?" Miranda sensed there was something going on with the younger woman.

"I may have already taken a test, just after dinner," Andy admitted.

"And?" Miranda urged.

"And I shoved it in my purse, too chicken shit to check it," Andy stated.

"It will be fine, my darling," Miranda reassured. "I promise." She sat back on her heels before standing and extending her hand to Andy. As it was grasped she looked down at their magic entwining. The Magic between them had only grown stronger over the weeks since Andy's birthday, and although neither of them spoke of it, they understood it bound them together in ways that were inexplicable. They each found it increasingly intolerable to be apart for more than a few hours.

Andy allowed Miranda to pull her to her feet, stumbling against her inelegantly. They grinned at each other and walked through the house hand-in-hand, with Miranda flicking off lights as they went until they reached the bedroom.

Miranda looked at her. "I will go first, it will be quicker that way." She let go of Andy's hand, shrugging out of her clothes and leaving them where they fell as she made her way towards the bathroom.

It still amazed Andy that Miranda left a trail of clothes lying on the floor, she was so fastidious in her everyday appearance and if she was honest, it endeared the older woman to her even more. Moving to her side of the bed, she stripped quickly and folded her clothes neatly before putting her pyjamas on and stepping across the carpeted floor and picking up the discarded clothes.

Placing them in the hamper in the corner of the room, she then turned down the bed and sat on the edge, tugging her fingers as her anxiety grew.

She wanted this so much. To be able to give Miranda the child she desperately craved while fulfilling her own deepest wish for a family to call her own.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was pacing, waiting for the brunette, who'd banished her from the bathroom while she did what she needed. She was tempted to rummage in Andréa's purse and take a peek at the test that had already been done, but she knew she wouldn't have to wait too long for answers.

Why was it taking so long?

If she was honest with herself, Miranda felt a little giddy at the possibility of having a child with the younger woman. This was such an unexpected twist after everything. Even her parents were excited by the possibility, taking turns every other day to call and inquire whether or not they were going to be grandparents again.

Hearing the door click open and the light from the bathroom stream from the room, she watched as Andréa grabbed her purse and pulled out the small, white bag containing the first test, Andréa looked down, her brow furrowed, before raising her eyes and catching hers.

"They're both positive, not even a faint line of uncertainty." Miranda saw the sparkle of happiness as a wide mega-watt smile blossomed across Andréa's face. It was breathtaking.

Jumping to her feet, she moved the three short steps to the brunette and looked down at the two tests. There it was, two distinctive pink lines showed up in the windows of each stick, a sign that HCG was found in her urine. She pulled Andréa close. "Oh, that is the best news." Miranda was euphoric. Standing on her tiptoes she pulled Andréa's head down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

Andréa pulled away, still smiling. "We shall need to have it confirmed by the doctor, sweetheart, but honestly I couldn't be happier," Andréa admitted, running her hands up Miranda's back. "I wanted this so much. To be able to create a life with you was, until a few weeks ago, something I could only dream of." Andréa was beaming. "And now, impossible as it seems, I am that little bit closer to making this dream come true."

Miranda was stunned by the depth of feeling behind the words. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as tears stung her eyes. Burying her face in Andréa's neck, she breathed deeply in an effort to calm herself.

She loved how strong Andréa's arms were as she lay her head in the crook of her neck and they wrapped around her. The softness of her t-shirt shirt made Miranda want to stay in her arms forever. She felt Andréa's hands caressing her back soothingly.

Andréa's hand moved to her chin and tilted her head up and she swept her hair out of her eyes. She was still smiling as she leaned down and tenderly kissed her waiting lips. Andréa drew her in and sighed happily as she savoured each kiss.

Miranda felt like she was melting and the gentleness of the brush of lips on her own and it caused her desire for the brunette to sky-rocket. She let out a little moan as Andréa's hands wandered to her waist and down to cup her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and pulling her even closer. Andréa shifted slightly in her arms, and stepped back, leading her towards the bed. Miranda's eyes were closed as Andréa lay her down carefully. She was content to let the younger woman take charge of the situation, her need to be touched growing greater as Andréa hovered over her and trailed kisses down the column of her throat while teasing her breasts through her nightshirt.

The one thing Miranda adored about being with Andréa was that she was not pushy, she took her time to simply appreciate the moment they were sharing. Miranda didn't feel self-conscious and she knew without a doubt she was desired. It was intoxicating, but she'd stopped herself from getting used to the feeling by keeping the younger woman at arm's length, just in case.

Andréa continued to kiss her, nipping at her skin every so often as her hands focussed on her breasts. She expertly undid her nightshirt and Miranda moaned when Andréa made her way down to take her sensitive nipples into her mouth. Her touch was urgent but gentle and she was overwhelmed by the sensation of Andréa's mouth against her warm skin.

She felt the need, not only to make Andréa feel as wonderful as she did but to know how loved she was. Miranda reversed their positions, kissing, touching and licking her way down to Andréa's stomach, she lifted her camisole to pay attention to it, offering playful kisses as she watched her eyes darken with desire.

Holding back her own increasing need, Miranda moved back up to feel Andréa's lips against her own. She focussed on the younger woman's body language as she stroked her hands across the flat plains of her stomach and up to cup her firm, rounded breasts, brushing her thumbs over the brunette's rapidly hardening nipples.

Andréa was panting into her mouth as she arched into her touch. She reached between them, attempting to undo the drawstring of her pants to kick them away and Miranda took them and pinned them down at her sides. "Mine." She warned.

Andréa whimpered in response and she moved back down. She could smell Andréa's desire as she kissed the strip of skin between her camisole and pants before tugging them down. Andréa's hands found her way into her hair and she lifted her ass to allow Miranda to pull her pyjama pants down.

Miranda's mouth watered. She wanted to taste her, and she would...soon.

Miranda's fingers slid between Andréa's outer lips teasingly, rubbing her clit lightly with two fingers. Andréa moaned loudly and Miranda nipped her pelvic bone. "Quiet, my darling."

Miranda's fingers moved lower, teasing Andréa's entrance before penetrating her gently. She took her thumb, and gently massaged her clit. She could sense Andréa was close to coming and nipped at the insides of her thighs.

The grip on Miranda's hair tightened when she slipped her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She started licking slowly building Andréa's climax as her two fingers worked inside her.

As she felt Andréa's inner walls clench around her fingers, she stopped licking and swiftly moved up to kiss her, catching the moans of pleasure in the back of her throat as their tongues danced.

As Andréa arched against her, Miranda stroked her free hand through her hair, offering the lightest of kisses as she brought her gradually back to earth. "You're so beautiful, Andréa." She murmured against the fluttering pulse point in the younger woman's throat. "You have made me happier than I ever imagined possible. I love you."

"I love you too." Andréa murmured breathlessly. "Now, I know you worry one day I'll decide I've had enough of this but I will never have enough. You have nothing to fear, Miranda, because I belong with you. It's as strange and as complex as that. There is magic in our love."

Miranda breathed in the scent of Andréa and was surrounded by a feeling of peace.  As she was eased into her back, letting Andréa settle between her parted thighs to swipe her tongue through her folds, she knew the brunette was right. As inexplicable as their love for each other was, and how much the world they were both a part of might question it, it was forged by magic and magic bloomed only in the rarest of souls.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	14. Chapter 14

Over the months that followed, Andy spent more and more time with Miranda and the twins, easing her way into their lives further and letting them into hers. It wasn't unheard of for the Priestly twins to head straight to Andy's from Dalton on an afternoon with Miranda flowing when she'd finished her day.

The press had started speculating she and Miranda were dating about two months after the pregnancy was confirmed by Miranda's doctor. Although Andy offered to back off from the relationship, Miranda refused to hide her away. For a few days after the story broke, and confirmation of Andy's pregnancy was leaked by a talkative receptionist, the Paparazzi were relentless. Andy had found herself overwhelmed as she was followed around by her peers, even to the supermarket.

Her New York family rallied around her but Andy was a success in her own right, it was true she was no Pulitzer Prize winner, but she had contacts within the industry and had generated lots of goodwill over her years at both Runway and the Mirror. Newspapers and magazines wanted her story about dating the Queen of Fashion, and she surprised everyone with her firm refusal. The furore died down quicker than she anticipated after a bust-up between Kim and Kanye took the headlines.

Andy decided to publish an article on her blog page about the invasion of privacy versus freedom of the press, somehow managing to place the spotlight firmly back onto her peers by asking questions that were then bandied around on online forums. The subject was picked up by current affair shows. The women of the view discussed it heatedly, unable to agree as usual, and even Ellen DeGeneres mentioned it. Ellen was tactful and treated the issue with her usual kindness and understanding.

Andy started by asking if members of the press had the right to throw light on private family matters, exposing people to unwanted attention without consent. She wrote about her disbelief of it seemingly becoming the norm for ordinary people to lose their right to be left alone just because they had been involuntarily thrust into the limelight by the news media. Who she dated and her pregnancy was of no concern to the public. She was not a public figure, she was doing no harm nor committing any crime. She demanded to know what qualified her life as newsworthy. What gave the press the right to expose her private life to the glare of publicity.

She was furious and her fury lent her an eloquence that Miranda claimed was almost intoxicating and the editor found little ways to show her appreciation from sensual massages to long nights of lovemaking and surprise gifts, little mementoes to let Andy know she was thinking about her from a Mont Blanc pen to personalised stationery and plants or flowers for her home.

Miranda went through her days ignoring the press, as she always had. But her guard was up. She'd caught the small rumblings that Irv was, once again, gunning for her job, with claims the adverse press was damaging Runway sales. He was clearly wrong and Miranda had the figures to prove it. She wasn't worried about his claims, but she had put things into place that would protect everyone she loved.

Miranda knew, in the worst-case scenario she would have more than enough to live on comfortably for the rest of her life, if not her children and grandchildren's. She still had her legal team looking at her Runway contracts and there were no loopholes that would allow Irv to remove her from her position unless there was a vote of no-confidence in the majority. She had also requested for them to draw up paperwork, indicating if anything should happen to her, that the assets would be split between her three children, with both Koba and Andy acting as joint custodians.

Andy refused Miranda's requests to bequeath her a set amount to allow her to live comfortably for the rest of her days, citing she had no interest in gaining anything financially from the editor. Miranda was overheard mumbling that things would change once Andy moved in and they married. She was surprised by Miranda's words but they were soon forgotten as life continued, with her work, the numerous doctor's appointments and the various shopping trips to prepare for the baby taking up her time.

Miranda came to the silent decision she would marry Andy, to ensure she, along with their child, was well taken care of, always.

Andy had reached the four-month mark of her pregnancy and although her doctor asked if she wished to know the gender of her child, she did not wish to. As long as he or she was healthy, Andy would be happy. Miranda was less sure about the unknown, wanting to be prepared, yet she went along with Andy's wishes. Andy was amazed by Miranda's willingness to compromise.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda's parents asked for the couple to spend a week with them in London before Andy could no longer travel. Miranda decided she couldn't take the time from Runway. She planned to use her annual vacation leave once the child was born, but she insisted Andy go along and get to know her family.

The twins and Miranda worked hard to teach Andy to cast a teleportation spell. They started by filing a small bowl with water and lighting a candle and placing it beside the bowl. Swirling the water they taught her the spell.

_**"Spirits of the sky,** _  
_**grant me your power** _  
_**and let me go to..."** _

The twins and Miranda were pleased with her attempts moving through the house this way and Andy often used it to bring back drinks and snacks on her return. Over the weeks she was pleased to notice that casting the spell became easier.

At almost five months, Andy travelled to London by magic, no longer reliant on travelling by usual means, and spent the week learning about the world of magic, most predominantly the tales of the Fae. Her education with Ezra and Rachel was swift and she was amazed by the detailed history she was given by both Miranda's parents.

Ezra advised her that magic in itself would always be dangerous in the wrong hands and beneficial in the right ones. The witch or warlock usually decided if magic would be used for good or evil. Primarily, those that were magical, hid the fact from the world. It was the most well-guarded secret on Earth.

Rachel claimed the downside to being a fairy was that her magic could manifest itself according to her strong emotions. It could be dangerous if not harnessed correctly. They spent time teaching her further spells and helping her control her power.

Ezra told her tales of the Fae. Speaking of legends which indicated that the first Fairy Queen was a powerful witch who called upon the spirits to give her additional elemental powers. The fairy queen could cast enchantments, bestow gifts, plant curses and even change forms. She bestowed the gift of wings upon herself to fly above the world and view it in its entire beauty.

While travelling the Fairy Queen fell violently in love with an Egyptian Prince. She used all the power available to her to bewitch him. Their coupling produced the very first fairy child, a girl.

The relationship with the Egyptian prince ended when the spell broke. In a fit of despair, the Fairy Queen reversed it in the hope her Prince would have grown to love her naturally. She was wrong. He recoiled from her and had his guards lock her away for a time until he decided to banish her from his lands on the banks of the Nile, keeping their child. The years following the prince instilled a deep-rooted fear in his child of all things magical and she suppressed her natural talents.

The fairy child went on to have multiple children with a Magnonic husband. None of the children had the magical powers of its grandmother.

Rachel explained that almost a millennia passed, with no fairy sightings, but then one day a warlock from a Viking tribe raped his way through a fishing village in the highlands of Scotland. Nine months later four children were born to three different women. One boy and three girls.

Fraternal twins were born of to a redhaired spellcaster called Catrìona. The girl child grew to be a formidable witch and as the years passed and she grew into adulthood she went in search for the perfect warlock husband to extend their magical bloodline. Her brother formed a relationship with a woman from their small village, and after their marriage, they had a fairy child. The birth of the boy child was hard on its mother, and the father, not understanding his child's magic, after the child healed his mother from near death by feeding upon her, decided it was evil. In a fit of rage, he murdered his sleeping child and his wife before taking his own life.

The same thing continued to happen through the next thousand years. In the mid-1700s a magical council was formed and it was decreed that witches and warlocks would cease to have children with the Magnonic.

Witches and warlocks, often fearful of the unknown, travelled the ever-growing world for their marriages, with parents often arranging them at birth so more fairy children would not be conceived. And yet there were still occasions when a fairy child was born, most often to a warlock who then abandoned their child and the Magnonic woman. There had never been a known case of a fairy having a child with a witch or warlock.

Andy had been stunned to find out the history of her kind. She searched Miranda's parent's eyes for any falsehood and found none. When she queried how they knew so much Rachel offered a small smile.

"We should all know our beginnings, Andy. That red-headed witch in the highlands was my ancestor. Catrìona is the source of the red hair of my own children and grandchildren, and once upon a time, of myself." She stated quietly.

Andy nodded and smiled sadly, realising she would likely never have true answers about where she came from. Rachel, seeing the sadness, pulled out the family photo albums that showed an array of pictures of Miranda and her brothers in various stages of their lives. She explained the serious-faced little redhead, who looked a lot like her twins, never really seemed comfortable within herself.

"Until you, Andy," Ezra stated, his smile lopsided but genuine. "She positively glows when you are near. It does mine and her mother's heart good to see it."

Andy couldn't sleep on her final night in Lindon and leaving a note for the elder Princhek's, returned to New York by magic, having practised a new spell over the week. She focussed on Miranda and New York as she chanted.

_**"There is somewhere I would like to be** _   
_**Get me there fast and quick like the speed of light** _   
_**So mote it be."** _

She appeared late that evening, New York time, in Miranda's bedroom, causing the older woman to jump in surprise. Miranda launched herself from the bed and within four steps was wrapped up in Andy's arms. "You are a sight for sore eyes, my love," Andy whispered. "I missed you." She pulled back slightly and leaned forward to brush a soft kiss against Miranda's lips. Taking Miranda's hand in her own, she rested it on top of her expanding stomach and grinned as the baby made its presence felt.

Miranda's eyes widened. Taking two steps back, she regarded the changes in the brunette from just a week apart. Andy could see the surprise and happiness shining deeply in Miranda's eyes, but also a hint of something she struggled to place. "This week has been intolerably long," Miranda stated. "I refuse to have you away for so long in the future." She pursed her lips. "You will move in," Miranda demanded with an airy flick of her wrist.

Andy frowned. They had yet to discuss future plans, although the room next to Miranda's was being prepared for a nursery. "But...I..." Andy struggled to formulate a response.

"No, no. That is not a question." Miranda pushed herself back into Andy's arms and nuzzled into her. "Please, say yes." She whispered.

Andy grinned. Wrapping her arms around Miranda tightly, she sighed. "Yes, Miranda." She walked the editor back towards the bed and pushed her down into the mattress. "Now, I think it's time for bed."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

For Miranda, the months that followed Andréa's return from London flew by. They settled into life at the townhouse and it seemed as if Andréa had always been a part of the family, yet the house was obviously lighter, with laughter and noise filling the rooms. The house had come alive.

She had always been affected by Andréa's touch. The power of their magic was often intense but it was Andréa's beauty that held her captive. The pregnancy made her glow and her curves, as her body changed and became even more voluptuous. was simply exquisite. Miranda couldn't get enough. She watched the ever-expanding stomach joyfully, often stunned by the fact it was her child growing inside the younger woman. She often cradled her palms against the rounded curve of Andréa's stomach, feeling the flutterings and strengthening movement beneath her hands. She laid her head on the swell and talked sweetly, reassuring the child and its mother they were loved beyond measure.

Miranda missed her first ever Paris Fashion Week when the night before she was due to fly out Andréa went into labour while they were making love. She found herself calling Roy to take them to the Presbyterian while struggling to get Andréa into her clothes as she laughed until a contraction hit.

The birth was fairly straightforward and rather quick. Calliope Priestly-Sachs was born in the midst of the witching hour. Her first cry was heard at 3:06 am and she weighed in at a healthy 6lb 8oz. When the baby was placed on Andréa's chest they both looked down into open baby-blue eye justs like her older mother's. Miranda's finger stroked the shock of dark hair which in certain light took on an auburn hue. The child was simply beautiful.

Miranda and the twins were enamoured by the little baby. As with the twins, Miranda smothered Calliope with love and gave her all she'd ever need and more.

When they returned home, Miranda could often be found staring at the little girl, watching as she slept with her warm hand resting lightly on her chest. She also found an immeasurable peace watching Andréa breastfeed. Seeing her child suckle on Andréa's beautiful breasts before bed each night was often the highlight of her day, especially after returning to Runway and facing everyone's incompetence.

Seven weeks after the birth, Koba took the twins for the evening. Rachel and Ezra were in New York, visiting with their new granddaughter and making tentative plans to purchase an apartment in the city to be closer to the family.

Miranda whisked Andréa out for dinner. It was time for them to reconnect. Over a private dinner on a heated rooftop terrace, sat in the flickering candlelight with soft music playing in the background, Miranda asked for Andréa's hand in marriage and a heartfelt yes was given by the teary brunette. Miranda slid a 10-carat emerald cut diamond ring set in platinum onto the brunette's left-hand ring finger. "I will love you for all eternity, my darling." She bent to place a kiss where the ring sat, sealing the promise.

Their return to the townhouse was met with soft words of congratulations as her parents showed their pleasure. They reassured the two women that Calliope was settled before leaving for their hotel. The couple made their way, hand-in-hand, up the stairs and looked in on their sleeping child. Taking the baby monitor, they moved to their bedroom and turned towards each other.

Their passion took over and they were soon naked. Laying Andréa down, Miranda lowered her head and sucked one of her beautiful breasts into her mouth, tasting her sweet milk for the first time, Andréa's hips bucked and she switched breasts. Andréa's hands slid to tangle into her hair, her fingers trailing softly through the short hair at the base of her skull.

Miranda's hand moved down, and the only sounds that could be heard were Andréa's ragged sighs as her hips rocked seeking further contact.

It was all the encouragement Miranda needed. Her fingers glided against Andréa's clitoris, stroking gently and building her pleasure before slipping her fingers lower to push deep inside while her thumb teased the sensitive bundle of nerves. A second finger followed the first, building a rhythm.

Andréa's moans were getting louder and Miranda pressed her mouth to hers, her tongue dancing against Andréa's. The brunette's hips rocked more furiously, meeting each deep thrust. Andréa cried out into Miranda's mouth as she came hard, her back arching off the mattress as Miranda eased her through her climax.

They lay beside one another, getting their breath back, touching each other gently, maintaining their contact when Calliope's screams rent through the baby monitor. Miranda groaned. "Uugh, it's your turn."

Andréa smirked at her. "Nu-uh, not a chance, sweetheart. You wanted my child, you handle her."

Miranda rolled off the bed and shrugged herself into her bathrobe as the baby continued to wail. She glared at the smug brunette. "Why on Earth, did I let you choose the name Calliope? Beautiful voice? Pfft!"

Andréa's laughter followed her from the room, and she knew she could be heard whispering to the baby over the monitor.

"You're more like screaming banshee, or perhaps a stinky troll." The minutes passed with Miranda soothing the baby as she changed her and the brunette was still chuckling to herself when the editor returned with the baby settled against her chest.

Unable to resist she offered the brunette a wide smile, her genuine happiness obvious. "Thank you, Andréa." She whispered.

"What for?" Andréa asked.

"You have granted me my heart's desire," Miranda stated softly, settling beside the younger woman. "You are truly magical, my darling, and I will always remember the magic of loving you."

Andréa crept closer, settling her head in the crook of her neck. "I love you." She whispered.

Miranda sighed happily as they settled into the darkness with the magic of the three of them entwining and casting a small rainbow of colour around them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
